


"His Savior" Cult! Joseph Christiansen x MALE reader

by KimiHan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), Cults, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Demon Joseph Christiansen, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unnamed Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiHan/pseuds/KimiHan
Summary: Y/n is the new caregiver of his niece Amanda, they decide to move to Maple Bay in order to start fresh! Here in Maple Bay  every corner you turn there is a hot single dad well all but one, consider it a sin but The Youth Minsiter can't lay his eyes off of y/n.





	1. "The Next Door Neighbor"

 Y/n was new to the neighborhood of Maple Bay, a brand new dad in this single dad neighborhood. Y/n sighed as he went into his brand new home, he smiled softly, he was still very young, in fact, he was 24 years old, fresh out of college, but here he is raising an 18-year-old. There was a very understandable reason for this, recently his brother or in other words the teen's father died recently. The 18-year-old was named Amanda, her mother died after giving birth to her, it was expected because her mother was slowly getting ill after 5 months. His brother's name was James, he was 20 when she was born, after a calm and the everyday family sit-com like. But James got very sick, he knew his family couldn't afford the meds. for it, so he decided to die in peace, just one shot of cyanide was all it took. Since then y/n took Amanda in, he didn't want her to go to some adoptive or foster home. Amanda was family after all, and y/n was the closest person she'll ever have to her father. 

Y/n had to pull a couple of strings to get the house, in other words, call in as many favors as he possibly could. "Alright kid," He said as he jiggled the keys and unlocked the door, he was holding onto three large boxes with one arm as Amanda was right behind him with 3 medium ones. "Home sweet, home." He said as he opened the door, walking in he placed the boxes down on the floor. 

"Woah!" Amanda gasped as she looked around. "I didn't think it'll look like the one on the website." She said looking around the home. Y/n smirked, he knew he got a sweet deal, but not this good, the house was rather small only 2 bedrooms and a single bath but it was only them so there was no need for a big house. The story was one story and it felt very comfy and welcoming, y/n looked around the large open space living room. 

"Alright, Manda-Panda let's keep the boxes rolling." Y/n said as he walked out the house with 4 other boxes, Amanda obeyed following her uncle out to get 5 small ones placing them around. Once the two were finished y/n walked over to the couch sighing deeply, he was tired, after all carrying around all of those boxes in the summer was a bit of a hassle, Amanda sighed falling onto the couch next to him, Y/n sighed tossing off his shirt from his sweaty body, only to be wearing a white tank top. "Wanna get some food?" He asked Amanda, she nodded as she tied her jacket around her waist, sweat trailing from her dark tan skin. 

"Make sure to get some cold drinks too!" She begged.

"I got you." Y/n said as he stood up stretching his back. "Let's order pizza I'm not in the mood to cook."

"I agree!" Amanda said with a big grin, just then the doorbell rang, y/n sighed softly tossing his phone to Amanda who caught it.

"Order for me and remember no (least favorite toppings) on it, I still haven't forgotten that lil prank you pulled on me." Y/n said playfully glaring at her, Amanda only winked at him 

"No promises~" She said with a large grin on her face, y/n sighed as he opened the door, just then he saw a very handsome man. Y/n's eyes widen as he felt his heart racing, just slightly his face slowly turning red. The man was very tall with a beautiful smile on his face, a pink polo shirt that was tucked into his khakis, with a baby blue jacket tied around his neck, he had short blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Y/n gulped, he could feel his legs becoming shaky as the man spoke in a kind voice.

"I hear you're the new neighbor!" He said with a grin. "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" He said as he then lifted up a tray of cupcakes, y/n was taken back because he only just noticed the sweets, the cupcakes were wonderfully made and looked heavenly. "My daughter, Christe made these for you, she's quite the little baker." He then whispered into y/n's ear as he backed away a bit because he wasn't prepared for that. _"But between you and me all she did was put the sprinkles on it."_ He then backed away letting out a soft laugh at his own joke, y/n laughed along with him, not because the joke was funny but his laugh was just contagious. "Oh, where are my manners." The man muttered to himself as he held out his hand to y/n. "Joseph Christiansen I'm the youth minister at the church down the street." He said y/n shook his hand. 

"Y/n l/n, I just got out of college." Y/n told him. 

"Oh wow, a college young man." Joseph then noticed Amanda on the couch as he then looked at y/n. "Wow, you look very young for having a daughter that age." He commented.

"O-Oh." Y/n muttered. "W-Well um t-that's not exactly the case." Y/n said awkwardly. "U-Uh hey Amanda come over hear and say hi!" He called to her, Amanda got up from the couch and noticed the tray of cupcakes.

"Are those for us?" She asked Joseph, who nodded with a grin. "Thank you so much!" Amanda said grabbing onto the tray.

"Amanda." Y/n coughed awkwardly. 

"Oh right, sorry," Amanda said as smiled at Joseph. "My name is Amanda l/n."

"Joseph Christensen." He responded. 

"She's my niece." Y/n told Joseph softly placing his hand on her shoulder. 

"Ah I see, do you have any kids of your own, y/n?" Joseph asked y/n.

"N-No not yet, I still haven't found the right girl yet." Y/n said chuckling to himself. "Besides right now, Amanda is my top priority." He said softly as Amanda went to the kitchen to put the cupcakes away. 

"That's very nice of you," Joseph said with a soft smile.

"What about you? Do you have any kids, other than the daughter?" Y/n asked him.

"Yes, I have four." He said with a grin, y/n's face turned white as he was in pure shock and admiration for the man. 

'H-How can he handle 4?! I'm barely living with 1!' Y/n thought to himself. "R-Really?"

"Yep, Christe has a twin, Christen, the oldest is Chris he's 10, and the youngest is Crish," He told y/n. "Funny fact I wanted to name Chris, Jesus but my beautiful wife didn't want that." He said stifling a small chuckle. 

'Damn he's married n-no y/n!' Y/n thought to himself. 'Calm your dick down,' Y/n then gave Joseph a smile. "Why not stay for lunch? Amanda and I are going to have pizza." He suggested. 

"Oh no I shouldn't," Joseph said shaking his head. "I need to get back, the misses is probably worried sick." He said as he then waved at him. "It was nice meeting you, y/n you as well Amanda." He called to her.

"Bye!" Amanda called from the kitchen.

"See you around?" Y/n asked him. 

"Of course, bye y/n." Joseph then went back to his house. Y/n sighed softly just before he could shut the door the pizza guy already came in he then took out his wallet, y/n paid the pizza guy and took the pizza from him, he placed shut the door and placed the pizza down at the table. Y/n then looked down at his attire, his face turned red as his mouth flung open, that it took him this long to realize what he was wearing. 

"I-I was wearing this the entire time?!" He shouted Amanda came by with two disposable Styrofoam plates handing one to y/n as she opened the box. 

"Yeah?" She answered. "Why?"

"Ugh, I bet I made a terrible first impression." Y/n muttered to himself, his white tank top a bit stained with his sweat and who knew if he even smelled good at all. Y/n sighed shaking his head in pure defeat looking into the box. "Thank you for the pity." He told Amanda taking a slice of pizza and started to eat the greasy goodness, they still haven't set up the chairs so the duo was forced to eat on the couch. 

"No problem uncle, so what are we gonna do now?" She asked him. 

"I'll find a job." He said shrugging. "After all, I need to have a different hobby other than talking to a teenager all day." He said. 

"Ha, ha." Amanda made a fake laugh. "I'm very mature for my age."

"Kid," Y/n then faced her. "3 years ago you still thought that cotton candy came from the clouds." Y/n remarked to her, Amanda laughed.

"Hey, now that's just my innocence!" She objected. 

"3 years is still 3 years." Y/n said with a smug smirk. 

The two finished up eating as Amanda was setting up her room y/n was finishing up the last boxes to be unboxed, he still couldn't help but think of the handsome man. 'He's my neighbor y/n, don't make it weird.' He thought to himself taking out some plates and setting them in their respected places, time went by as it was already the next day.


	2. "The New 'Dad' On The Block!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Amanda are invited to a BBQ to meet all the other dads!

 

Y/n was up and early, he yawned softly brewing himself a cup of coffee as he slipped on his sandals and headed outside, he winced from the sudden brightness as he picked up the newspaper although he was young he had a very old soul. Just then he heard Joseph's voice.

"Morning y/n!" He called to him with a bright smile, y/n's eyes widen as his face became red, he quickly tried to hide the fact he wasn't dressed very well. His robe slipping off to the side to show worn-out T-shirt and black boxers, quickly he tied the robe to hide his underwear as he turned to Joseph sending him a wave and smile. Joseph was wearing his casual wear as he was watering his plants. 

'Why do I always look like a mess when he's around?' Y/n thought to himself, Joseph placed the hose down and walked over to y/n.

"Hey y/n, I'm going to have BBQ in the afternoon at around 3 P.M, I've invited all the dads and was wondering if you and Amanda would like to join us?" He asked him with a grin, y/n nodded. 

"Yeah, sure!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to mention this to you yesterday but you should get this app call 'DadBook' it's like Facebook, but 10 times better." He informed y/n with a grin.

"But I'm not a dad-" Y/n was cut off by Joseph.

"You don't have to be a biological dad." He told him with a grin as Y/n took out his phone and downloaded the app, y/n put his phone back into his pocket. 

"Well Amanda might have to help me out with this, I was never really big on tech." Y/n stiffed out a laugh as Joseph laughed alongside him. 

"I better get going, I'm supposed to preach to some trouble youths soon, hope to see you there, y/n and don't forget to add me!" He called to him as he walked to his car and got in driving away, y/n watched the car fade away as he walked in back to his house. Amanda was on the couch, she was dressed as she was on her phone. Y/n walked up to her and sat next to the young lady.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Amanda asked as she put her attention on y/n. 

"Joseph told me to get this thing called 'DadBook'" Y/n then pulled out the phone to show the download was completed. "I was hoping you'd help me set up my profile?" Amanda sighed as she took his phone and made his account after they set up his account y/n decided to explore the app a bit. "Oh yeah Amanda, we're going to Joseph's place for BBQ at around 3." Y/n informed her.

"For real?" Amanda said with a grin.

"Yeah, you'll be able to make some new friends." Y/n told her.

"And so will you~" Y/n sent her a playful glare as he finally found out how to search, typing Joseph's name he found his account, he couldn't help but feel his face getting red from his profile picture, he truly was handsome. 

Name: Joseph Christensen

Bio: Voted Maple Bay's #1 Youth Minister for five years running. Living in my hometown with my beautiful wife and our four amazing kids. If I'm not in the church you can catch me out on the open water, setting sail on the seas of adventure! I love playing guitar and crushing my kids at Candy Land.

**_On a Friday Night, you are most likely to…_ **

Lead the community in a fun mixer

**_If you had one thing to take with you onto a desert island, what would it be?_ **

My six string

**_What are your turn-ons?_ **

My Loving wife

**_What did you want to be when you grew up?_ **

Ship Captain

**_What is your favorite movie genre?_ **

Feel good movies

**_What's your ideal date?_ **

A lovely night on the town with my wife. 

**_What do you never leave home without?_ **

The good book

**_I spend a lot of time thinking about?_ **

How I can be a better man, husband, father

Y/n tapped on the 'ADD DAD' icon, just then the icon turned to 'REQUESTED' that then turned green as a notification popped up on y/n's phone. 'Congratulations! You have a new DadFriend: Joseph! Send them a message!' Y/n looked at his inbox for a moment as it had a little number 1 beside it, y/n clicked on it, it was from Joseph. 

From: Joseph

Glad to see you're getting around to this app! Just wanted to say 'hi' and all have a good day!

Y/n put his phone down and looked at Amanda who was still on her phone right next to him, sighing y/n got up and looked at the clock, it was still early. "Any request for breakfast?" Y/n asked Amanda as he looked at her.

"Huh? You're going to the store?"

"Yeah, I might as well." He said. "Want anything in particular?"

"Pancakes!" She said with a big grin.

"Pancakes it is." Y/n said as he shuffled to his room and put on his everyday clothes and headed out.

 

Time went on as it was already 3 P.M, y/n sighed looking at the bowl he prepared for them in order to at least somewhat fit in. "Do you think this looks good?" He asked Amanda, she sent him a smile.

"You can't mess up nachos with cheese." She assured him.

"A-Are you sure? Maybe I should-" Y/n was cut off as Amanda pushed him to Joseph's backyard through the open back door. 

"Y/n! Glad you could make it." Joseph said with a grin. "Oh! You brought nachos!" He said as he took the bowl.

"U-Um yeah, I just thought you-you know uh." Y/n cut himself off. 

"Thank you, they look wonderful." He said putting the bowl down on the table. "Go and mingle!" He told y/n and Amanda with a grin, Amanda was already off talking to some of the kids, as it was just y/n. 

"BRO!" Called a voice, y/n turned around his face was in pure shock, this man came out of nowhere catching y/n off guard. "I didn't think I'd see you after college!" He said with a big grin."Oops sorry, bro, I just got too excited," He noticed his face. "Huh, you haven't aged since college! Wow, how do you look so young."

"I'm sorry…but d-do I know you?" Y/n asked the male. 

"Huh?" He questioned. "Craig Cahn, we were best buds in college." He told y/n. 

"I-I just got out of college." Y/n told him bluntly. 

"N-No we went back 10 years ago…James do you really know remember me?" He asked him a bit hurt. 

"O-Oh." Y/n muttered softly shaking his head. "I-I'm not James, I'm his little brother, y/n." He told him.

"O-OH!" Craig said shocked. "You two look so alike." He said with a grin. "I didn't know he had a little brother."

"W-We drifted apart when he moved to college." Y/n told him with a soft smile, y/n took noticed that Craig was wearing a blue shirt and gray slacks, with a baby girl tied around his chest. 

"Is he in town? I'd like to give him a call." Craig said with a grin.

"O-Oh no he died a year ago…sorry." Y/n muttered to him, Craig looked hurt as he looked down at the ground and frowned a bit but smiled softly. 

"No, I'm sorry." He apologized. "James was a great man." He said. 

"T-That he was." Y/n said softly with a sad smile. 

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners." Y/n said as he held out his hand to Craig. "Y/n l/n, I just moved here with my niece, Amanda." Y/n said with a grin.

"Craig Cahn." He said with a grin shaking y/n's hand. "I live in this neighborhood with my twins, Briar and Hazel," he then pointed at the baby strapped to his chest. "and River over here." He said. "Lemme introduce you to the other dads here." He said leading him to a different group, this group of dads had a man with a man-bun, a mustache, blue eyes, and big glass. He wore a well fitted brown suit that made him look rather overdressed for this establishment, next to him was a man ginger hair, with a mustache and beard and he had on cargo shorts, a green Hawaiian like shirt unbuttoned but he had a white tank top underneath that. "Everyone we have a new dad in the neighborhood!" Craig announced to the group. 

"U-Uh-" Y/n was cut off by the ginger hair man giving him a big smile as he slapped his him on the back as a  way of a friendly gesture. 

"Greetings!" He said with hardy laugh and grin.  "My name is Brian Harding!"

"Hugo Vega." The man with the man bun greeted. 

"Y/n l/n." Y/n said with a soft smile. 

"So where's your kid?" Hugo asked him. "You look rather young to be having kids, but it is always good to start young." He said with a grin.

"O-Oh no, I don't have any kids, I have a niece," Y/n then searched for Amanda who was already raiding the snack table, he pointed at her. "that's her, her name is Amanda." Y/n informed the dads. 

"A teenager?" Hugo questioned. "What grade is she in?"

"Senior." Y/n replied. "Why?"

"Well you see I am a high school teacher and a middle school teacher, so there may be a slight chance that she'll be in my class," Hugo told y/n with a soft smile.

"Wow, small world." Y/n commented. 

"Isn't that the truth." Hugo laughed along with Brian and y/n. "Oh, well because you're introducing your niece I might as well talk about mine, I have a son, his name is Ernest." He searched for him in the crowd, he was in the corner at a table on his phone looking like he didn't care for this party at all."That's him." He said pointing him out to y/n, y/n glanced at him, his orange hoodie and some pimples on his face, expected for a pre-teen. 

"Oh," Was all that y/n could say. "he looks like you." Y/n commented. 

"I have a daughter, her name is Daisy," Brian said with a big grin, he then pointed her out. She looked a lot like her father, nice peachy skin, two orange ponytails green eyes and freckles, she was talking to Amanda. "She is my pride and joy!" He said with a big laugh. 

"Well, my kids are over there." Craig said pointing them out, y/n glanced at them, the twins were at the snack table grabbing onto chips and other junk food, one of them had straight bangs and the other had their hair parted to the side."Hazel is the one with the part in her hair, Briar is the other one." Craig informed y/n.

"They look, alike." Y/n commented. 

"You should meet the other dads," Hugo suggested with a grin.

"H-Huh? Oh well um-"

"Go in there!" Brian then pushed y/n to the other group, y/n was taken back a little shock in honesty. Y/n crashed into the next group of dads, one had very long black hair and wore goth like clothing, he honestly looked like a vampire straight out of 1950's movie. The other dad was next to him, he looked very calm he had long dreads that were tied up in a bun some thick square glasses and a sleeve tattoo.

"U-Um hi!" Y/n greeted them with a soft smile. "I'm new here and you know uh-"

"Oh, so you're the new guy in the neighborhood." The man with the dreads said with a good smile.

"Y-Yeah um y/n l/n." Y/n said holding out his hand to him.

"Mat Sella." He said with a grin.

"Damien Bloodmarch." The vampire-like man said. 

"Nice to meet you all." Y/n said with a soft smile. "I'm living here with my niece, Amanda."

"I'm here with my daughter, Carmensita." Mat said pointing her out, she had pink overalls large puffy brown hair and a yellow striped shirt. 

"I live here with my son, Lucien," Damien said, y/n didn't take long to see him, he looked a lot like his father. White hair. purple eyeshadow, he looked like your everyday goth. 

"Nice kids." Y/n said with a soft smile. "What do you guys do?" Damien looked at y/n, refusing to answer. 

"That isn't any of your concern." He said a lot of sudden getting defensive. 

"O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be straightfo-" Y/n was cut off as Damien already gone. "I-I didn't mean to-d-damn I screwed up didn't I?" Y/n asked Mat, he smiled softly as he placed his hand on y/n's shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it, Damien doesn't like talking about his work. He'll forget about it by tomorrow." Mat assured him. 

"A-Ah I see." Y/n muttered. 

"Well to answer your question I'm a cafe owner." Mat responded. "I'm also the barista."

"Oh, cool." Y/n complimented. "Does that mean I get a coupon?"

"Come by to find out." He said winking at y/n. "Oh, Joseph told  you to get 'DadBook' right?"

"U-Uh yeah I made my account today." Mat then took out his phone and opened up the app typing y/n's name in the search bar, he found him as he added y/n. 

"Add me." He said y/n nodded taking out his phone and adding him back. "Everyone here has a 'DadBook' make sure to add them." Mat suggested with a grin, y/n scrolled down the feed to see a whole election that said, 'Dads you might know!' There he saw Damien's profile, Craig's, Hugo's, and Brian's. 

"Will do." Y/n said with a grin as Mat then excused himself to the snack table. 

Y/n made his way over to Joseph, he was grilling up a mean BBQ, serving Daisy and Hazel some meat. 

"Making some friends?" Amanda asked y/n from behind, y/n turned to her and smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm still new to this whole 'Parenthood' thing it's nice to have some dads to help me out." Y/n said chuckling nervously scratching the back of his head. "What about you, Amanda? You making any friends?"

"With the snack table," Amanda said with a grin.

"I mean _human_ friends, food friends are good until they betray you by making you fat, so you'll never ever leave them." Y/n said with a smug smirk. 

"Oh ha, ha," Amanda said making a fake laugh. "But yeah, everyone here's really nice," Amanda said with a grin. 

"You've always been good with kids." Y/n said laying his hand on her shoulder. 

"Good talk, y/n," Amanda said as she walked off to talk to Hazel and Briar, y/n made his way to Joseph, but noticed a man, with a leather jacket and a red t-shirt in the shade having a drink. He looked very, menacing, with deep bags underneath his eyes, a sharp look in his brown eyes, and scuff, like the everyday bad ass. Y/n gulped he couldn't help but get nervous just looking at him, but he had to at least get familiar with everyone there, y/n made his way to him. 

"Hi." Y/n greeted, the man looked at him not really talking as he only grunted in response taking another sip of his beer. "Um, I'm y/n l/n I'm new here." Y/n told him.

"Robert Small." The man introduced himself. 

"Ah," Y/n said, he could feel the awkwardness, it was just painful. 

"Aren't you going to say anything else?" Robert snarled at him, y/n was taken back a bit as he stepped back a bit. 

"O-Oh sorry, I'm not very good at talking," Y/n muttered. "so where's your kid?"

"My kid?" Robert asked him a bit aggressively, y/n's face turned white, this was probably not the best option, y/n only smiled at him shaking his head. 

"O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it's just everyone told me that almost everyone is a dad here-s-so I just assumed." Y/n said in defense, Robert only glared at him.

"You seem pretty young to be havin' kids, how old are you?"

"24," Y/n replied. "I don't have any kids, I'm living here with my niece." Y/n responded. "I'm still new to this whole 'Dad' thing though, it's a lot different from 'Uncle'." Y/n said chuckling nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

"Just don't fuck up," Robert told y/n bluntly. "As long as she doesn't die you did your job." He told her. 

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned a bit shock just then women with long brown hair came by. Y/n looked at her, she had long light brown hair, that was pushed back with a black headband, she looked very tired, beautiful no doubt about it, she had a cross necklace that was right above her black turtleneck in her slim hands were two bottles of whiskey. 

"I'm back with the whiskey." She told Robert handing him one.

"Thanks." He said taking the bottle as he tossed the empty beer one into the trashcan that was nearby.

"Who's he?" She asked Robert. 

"Fresh meat," Robert responded, y/n gulped at that.

"O-Oh I'm y/n l/n." Y/n said holding out his hand for Mary to shake it, she only eyed it as y/n slowly pulled his hand back from the sudden awkwardness. "I'm new to Maple Bay with my niece, Amanda." Y/n responded. 

"How old are you?"

"24, I just got out college, s-so you know I still have a lot to learn." Y/n said with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, you're the man Joseph's been talking about." She said taking a long sip of her whiskey, y/n looked at her confused as she stopped and noticed y/n's confused look. "I'm Mary, Joseph's wife." She told y/n.

"O-Oh!" Y/n said as he smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Joseph talks about you a lo-" Y/n was cut off by Mary.

"I know." She huffed. 

"A-Ah," Y/n didn't like the way this conversation was going as he looked at Joseph from the corner of his eye. "I-I better go help Joseph, nice talking to guys." He then quickly made his way to Joseph.

"Ah, y/n!" He said with a big grin. "What will it be?" He asked him.

"O-Oh no, I'm not hungry." Y/n said as he looked at the grill. "I was just wondering if you needed help." Y/n said with a soft smile.

"Ah well-" Joseph was cut off as a set of twins appeared out of nowhere next to y/n, he shot back. These twins were very creepy, dead looks, bags under their eyes, they looked like kids straight out of the shinning, one had long blonde hair with a blue flower on her hair, and a long pink dress, next to her was the boy twin, short blonde hair, and his pink polo shirt tucked into his khaki shorts. Y/n felt his heart racing, he couldn't help but feel nervous and scared, these kids look like they kill animals as a way of play time, y/n gulped.

"Dad." The kids said in a unison. 

"What is it kiddos?" Joseph asked with a grin, they both then looked at y/n pointing at him.

"Who is this man?" They asked.

"He's our new neighbor," Joseph responded with a soft smile. "Now do you want some food o-"They both looked back at their father. 

"Burgers." They said Joseph had two ready as he whipped them up and handed them to his twins as they left with their food. 

"T-The twins?" Y/n asked him.

"Yep, Christe and Christian." He told y/n. "The oldest is over there" He then pointed at a blonde boy with a blue polo shirt, he looked angry and dead in the corner of the table watching everyone. "that's  Chris," he told y/n. 

"Oh, b-beautiful kids." Y/n said with a soft smile trying to be nice.

"Mary!" Joseph called to his wife, who glared at him from afar. "Can you check on Chrish? I think she woke up from her nap." He told her.

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Our daughter?" 

Mary looked around as she then pointed at Christe."She looks awake to me."

"Our _other_ daughter, the one you gave birth to a couple of months back?" Joseph asked her.

"Oh." Mary sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "You check on her!" She shouted at him. "I'm busy!" Y/n glanced at her, what Mary meant by 'busy' was too 'busy' finding the end of the whiskey bottle, Joseph as he turned to y/n with a soft smile.

"I'll take that offer now." He said.

"O-Oh sure thing bud." Y/n said as Joseph handed him the apron and other cooking tools as y/n was now on BBQ duty. 

"Thank you, y/n! I owe ya!" He then jogged back to his house to check on the baby, y/n sighed as he watched him leave. 

'Their marriage won't last.' Y/n couldn't help but think to himself as he was flipping some patties. 

"Cooking duty huh?" Y/n turned around and saw Craig. 

"Oh hey, Craig." Y/n greeted him.

"Woah buddy, that patty isn't ready yet,"  Craig told him putting at the patty that y/n just flipped, y/n quickly flipped it back.

"D-Damn, sorry I'm not a very good cook." Y/n said with a sheepish look on his face.

"What did you eat during college?" Craig asked y/n. 

"Instant Ramen noodles." Y/n replied he was very proud not very proud of this, his head down in defeat. 

"That's it?"

"They were always on sale." Y/n muttered. 

"But you have Amanda so-"

"I look up Youtube Videos." Y/n replied. "I can cook three things without the help of Youtube," He said with 3 fingers. "eggs, sandwiches, and lastly salads." Y/n told him. "Everything else I use a microwave or a toaster."

"T-That's a sad life," Craig muttered softly, y/n nodded in agreement. 

"I'm a mess, Craig." Y/n told him. 

 

The BBQ ended rather late, y/n and Amanda were stuff, she groaned as she threw herself onto the couch, her arms hanging off. 

"Amanda, go to bed." Y/n said.

"No, carry me." She said lifting her arms up, y/n sighed as he shook his head. 

"Amanda I have noodle arms, if I carry you it'll be the end for both of us." He told her.

"Try," Amanda begged, y/n sighed as he bent down and picked up Amanda, he grunted, he truly did have noodle arms. Huffing up all of his might as he slowly made his way to Amanda's room. 

"D-Door." He told Amanda as she twisted the doorknob open, y/n stumbled his way into her room almost knocking down some items on the way as he tossed her onto the bed, he sighed as sweat trailed down his face. "There."

"Thank you," Amanda said with a grin as she went on her phone. 

"Yeah, yeah." Y/n said as he left her there, shutting the door on the way out. Y/n looked at the time, it was already 10, he sighed. 'I still want to explore the town more.' He thought to himself. 'I have time.' Y/n then left the house.


	3. "Drinking Company"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes out on a walk on the town!

Walking around the dark streets at night in the more downtown area , y/n couldn't help but notice a bar, he smiled as he walked towards it, on the building there was a logo that read, 'Jim&Kim's', y/n walked in after all he could use a drink. Once he entered the bar, it was very comfy like, it had a home feeling to it that you couldn't just get anywhere. Y/n smiled as he walked into the bar but then he noticed Mary with some younger men, he couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow, slightly. It was discerning to see that, after all she could be having an affair which would make sense because she was always so hostile towards her husband as well as neglectful towards her children. Y/n sighed grimly ordering a drink, he noticed Robert walking in, he sat next to y/n getting a shot himself. 

"Funny seeing you here." Y/n said with a soft smile trying to strike up a conversation.

"The hell are you doing here?" Robert asked him out of the blue.

"I needed a break." Y/n replied. "Like I said, this whole 'fatherhood' isn't exactly my style." Y/n muttered to himself as he got his drink, he swayed it around, watching the liquid move around in a circular motion. 

"Running away from your problems?" He asked him, y/n nodded.

"Yeah." He then took the shot in one swoop.

"I've been there." Robert said as he took a shot from his whisky that just came by, y/n watched Mary from the corner of his eye, she was laughing and having a good time with the younger men, she was obviously drunk with the way she was talking and moving. Y/n muttered to himself going back to his drink, he couldn't help but feel angry at Mary. "So l/n," Robert said leaning against the countertop. "You're out of college, right? What are you gonna do now?" He asked him. 

"Find a job." Y/n told him. "My degree in (course) isn't gonna get me anywhere for a while." Y/n sighed. "Amanda and I need a stable paycheck after all." He muttered to himself.

"What job did you have before?" Robert asked him, y/n order another drink after finishing the shot. 

"Uh, I was some blogger guy for a bit." Y/n responded. 

After serval drinks y/n was getting drunk, so drunk in fact that he could barely walk without stumbling, Robert helped y/n back to his place, driving him back home. Robert sighed as he put one of y/n's arm around his shoulders dragging him to his house, while Mary who also joined the car ride looked for the keys to y/n's house. 

"Where did he put the keys?" Mary asked Robert. 

"I don't know, check his pockets." Robert suggested, Mary shoved her hand into y/n's pants pockets yanking out the keys she unlocked the door as Robert dragged y/n into his house. 

"I'm going to head back." Mary said as she put the keys down on y/n's table.

"Alright, be careful." Robert warned her as Mary stumbled her way back to her place, Robert looked around for y/n's room. "Where is your room, y/n?" He asked him, y/n was still barrel awake as he only let out a few mutters underneath his breath with a couple of grunts. Robert sighed knowing y/n wasn't going to be any help, he had glanced at the couch, he sighed deeply as he softly put y/n on the couch, he looked around to find a blanket or something to cover y/n with from the cold. Just then he spotted a blanket he then tossed the blanket over him, he quickly and quietly left y/n to be. 

"Y/n?"

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned as he slowly opened up his eyes.

"Oh great, you're alive." Amanda said with a grin, y/n groaned as he slowly sat up wiping his tired eyes, he looked around his eyesight was still hazy, he then focused on Amanda. 

"A-Amanda?" Y/n questioned.

"Here," She said putting a plate of pancakes and eggs on y/n's lap as she put a mug of coffee right next to him on the coffee table. "I made this for us when you were sleeping."

"Oh shi-" Y/n cut himself off as he rubbed his face. "I'm sorry I should've gotten up early to make you breakfast." He muttered. 

"Y/n, don't sweat it." Amanda said with a grin. "Consider it an extra 10 niece points." She said. 

"Thanks kid." Y/n sighed as he took a bite from his pancakes. "Ugh," He groaned rubbing his forehead. 

"Are the pancakes bad?" Amanda asked him as she quickly growled. "I knew I put too much flour."

"N-No!" Y/n objected. "The pancakes are great, it's just I have a headache."

"Hungover?"

"N-No!" Y/n objected.

"Y/n, I'm not a kid." She told him with a smug look.

"Alright, alright." Y/n sighed. "I went to a bar and had a couple of drinks." Y/n admitted. "I forgot that I don't hold alcohol very good. W-Wait how did I get here? I know I didn't drive so h-?" Y/n cut himself off trying to remember from last night but it was very hazy. 

"Did you drink with anyone?" Amanda asked him.

"Y-Yeah I think it was…Robert?" Y/n muttered to himself.  

"You should thank him." Amanda suggested. 

"You're right!" Y/n said taking 4 more big bites from the pancakes as he took out his phone that was in his shirt pocket and opened the 'DadBook' app, in which y/n had serval notifications .

_Craig Cahn Added You!_

_Hugo Vega Added You!_

_Brain Harding Added You!_

_Robert Small Added You!_

_Damien Bloodmarch Added You!_

Y/n clicked on the message icon sending one to Robert. 

_To: Robert_

Hey thanks for taking me home last night! I owe ya!

Y/n felt good thanking Robert as he put his phone back into his pocket. Amanda smiled at y/n, "Good to see you making friends."

"Same here." Y/n sighed softly, just then he noticed that Amanda was getting ready to leave, putting some things in her bag as well as her phone and keys. "Where you going?" He asked her. 

"Emma R. told me to meet up with her in the food court." She replied. 

"Do you need a ride?" Y/n asked her.

"No, I'm good, Emma is gonna pick me up right now. Actually she's already here, bye y/n! Behave~" She then made her way out the door leaving y/n. 

"Bye." Y/n muttered as he then looked down at the plate of food. 'Do dads normally let their kids out? Wait y/n, don't worry she's a good kid.' He thought to himself, he finished up the plate, and took a quick shower and got ready for the day, he was free until Amanda got back at least. 'What to do to pass the time?' He thought to himself, he then looked at his phone and decided to hit Joseph up.

_To: Joseph Christiansen_

Hey! Just wondering if you needed any company?

Y/n put his phone down, waiting for a reply, which luckily didn't take long.

_From: Joseph Christiansen_

Sure thing! If you can swing by my house right now, I'm making some brownies for the church dance, could always use a pair of extra hands!


	4. "Baking With Joseph"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n lends Joseph a working hand!

  Y/n smiled, he sent him a text telling him that he was on the way, y/n walked over to his place, knocking on the door.  
"C-Come in it's open!"   
Y/n walked and looked around the house, it looked a lot larger than it did from the outside of the house. "Where are you?" Y/n called to him.  
"Kitchen!" Joseph replied y/n followed the sound of his voice, he then noticed how much of a mess the kitchen was. Chocolate batter was all over their countertop, some even some how hit the celling and walls, Joseph's face was also covered in the batter, y/n slowly looked around to see the mixer also a mess. "I-I may have gone overboard with the speed," Joseph said with a grin.  
"I'll say." Y/n muttered as he walked over to him carefully trying not to step on the batter that was on the floor. "What happened?"  
"Well," Joseph sighed deeply. "I got distracted answering you that I didn't realize the mixer was going nuts! It was on the max speed which led to this disaster." He said in pure disappointment, he then noticed y/n wasn't wearing an apron. "Grab one from over there," Joseph said pointing at the closet, y/n nodded taking out a blue apron from there, y/n couldn't help but notice his once pink apron was now brown covered in chocolate.   
"Don't you want one?"  
"I'm fine," Joseph said as he looked down at the mess her created. "What I'm worried about is if we can make any brownies." He mutter. "Most of the batter is on the floor and I don't have enough flour or anything of that sort." He said, his face was just filled with pure disappointment, y/n felt terrible for him.  
"H-Hey I think I have some flour at my place," Y/n said with a grin. "just tell me what you need, buddy and I'll go to the store and get some for you!"  
"Are you sure?" Joseph asked y/n, his voice rang with hope as y/n only smiled and nodded.   
"Of course!" Joseph grinned, ear to ear. He quickly went over to his fridge that had a notepad magnetized onto it and then the pen that was next to it and started to write the ingredients and handed them to y/n.   
"Here you go, thank you so much."  
Y/n took the note and nodded. "No worries." He then put the note in his pocket. "I'll head out right now, I'll be here ASAP!" Y/n then jogged out the house and went to his car and drove off to the closest supermarket. Y/n walked quickly, with a basket on his arm, looking around for the ingredients. 

* * *

 _Coco_ _Powder_  
Flour   
Sugar   

* * *

          Y/n nodded to himself, the list seemed simple enough. "Y/n?" He turned around and saw Craig was there, he had the twins on either sides of his kart with River strapped down on the cart seat.   
"Hey!" Y/n greeted him with a grin.  
"Hi, funny running into you here," Craig said with a grin.   
"Y-Yeah, I was just gonna make a quick trip here for Joseph."  
"Joseph?"  
"Yeah, he needed some ingredients for his brownies for this church dance." Y/n responded.   
"Oh, the banquet," Craig said realizing.   
"Are you going?"  
Craig let out a chuckle. "No I can't, I'm coaching for my daughter's softball practice." He told y/n.  
"Dad!" Brair whined. "Hazel pretended to be me again and made my fail my test!"  
"h-Huh?" Craig stuttered looking at his twin.  
"No, I didn't!" Hazal shouted at her, Craig sighed rubbing his forehead.   
"It's been a long day." He muttered.   
"I-I can tell." Y/n said.  
"I better get going, it was nice seeing you, y/n." He then looked at the twins. "C'mon let's go, girls, we'll figure this out at home."  
"But dad!" The twins whined as they left the store, y/n watched them as he shook his head. 'No y/n! Stay focus on the mission at hand!' He quickly scoured the supermarket for the ingredients, as y/n found the items getting into the line the cashier chuckled a little bit, not with y/n but at him. As y/n was heading to the car, he couldn't help but try and figure out why the cashier was laughing at, y/n sighed as he drove to Joseph's place, entering into his house with a bag holding the ingredients.   
       

        "Oh no, y/n," Joseph said.   
"What?"  
"You didn't go dress like that, right?" He asked him.  
"Huh?" Y/n then looked down at the apron, he sighed in defeat, the apron was a bit embarrassing although it was blue y/n failed to notice the ruffles on it and on his stomach it read, 'DADDY'S COOK', y/n's face was slowly burning red as he put the bag down on the countertop, sighing in pure defeat. "L-Let just agrees to never talk about this again."  
"Agreed," Joseph said as he took out the flour, sugar, and the coco powder. "Alright y/n, time to start back from square one!" He said with a grin slapping his hands together.   
"U-Uh just so you know..i'm not a strong cook." Y/n muttered.  
"HUH?!" Joseph questioned in shock. "T-Then why did you agree to help me?" He asked him.  
"W-Well uh.I had some free ti-time and I wanted to pay you back for the cupcakes." Y/n responded, Joseph looked at him, he then slowly started to laugh, pressing his hand against his mouth to try and not make his laughter so loud. Y/n's face slowly turned red, he was embarrassed and rightfully so, his once (skin color) cheeks were now beet red and hot. Joseph's laughter started to die down as he placed his hand on y/n's shoulder, y/n perked up looking at him, Joseph sent him a kind smile. "Why didn't you just say so? I bake anytime I can with my kids, I'd love to teach you recipes." He told him.  
"R-Really?" Y/n asked him, his face filled with hope.  
"Of course! So you can serve Amanda some special treats." He said as he then pointed at the bowl. "So here we will put our dry ingredients." He told him.   
    

        After a couple stirs and mixing y/n waited for Joseph in the dinning room, he came in with a bowl of freshly cut fruit and orange juice, he sat the bowl down in between them and set the glass cup of orange juice one on his side and the other on y/n's.   
"Thanks." Y/n thanked him.  
"No problem," Joseph said taking a sip of his juice. "So y/n, what do you work as currently?"  
"O-Oh.." Y/n muttered softly. "Well, I don't have a job right now." Y/n admitted letting out a long soft sigh. "After moving to Maple Bay…w-well I got fired that day." Y/n told him.  
"Oh no, what happened?"  
"Simply put," Y/n muttered looking down at his glass or orange juice. "I-I well um committed a sin, I guess." Y/n told him, Joseph placed his hand on y/n's shoulder and gripped onto it, y/n looked up to face him, Joseph had a kind look in his eyes as he smiled at him.  
"God always forgives." He told him.  
Y/n chuckled shrugging, digging his mouth into the glass cup. "Hopefully he forgives me soon." Y/n said under his breath.   
"Y/n, I'm a Youth Minister, maybe if you talk about it with me, you'll feel better. I promise you I won't tell anyone about it, I do this sort of thing all the time with troubled youths."  
"Joseph, you're so kind." Y/n said as he looked into Joseph's blue eyes, he looked back down at his drink, letting out a loud and long hum. "Okay, okay," Y/n said as he looked up to Joseph. "You know that I was a blogger guy before?" Joseph nodded. "O-Okay, s-so..I-I became a home wrecker in a sense." Y/n muttered.  
"Oh no." Joseph gasped.  
"Ye-yeah," Y/n then sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I-I had sex with the leader of the company, or in other words my boss." Y/n then lowered his head down in pure disappointment. "I-I didn't think it was going to go so far! It was one, one stupid drunk night. I thought it would be just one-night stand," He then placed his cheek on the palm of his hand. "but, I guess we couldn't get enough of each other, that we kept going. I felt sorry for the poor bastard's wife." Y/n told him honestly. "He was married and already had a son on the way," Y/n told Joseph. "I thought we were careful…but…his wife well…she caught us in the middle of the act in his office." Y/n told Joseph honestly, the memories playing back in his head as he sunk in deeper and deeper into his arms. "I didn't love him or anything, I just grew greedy for him." Y/n then snapped his fingers. "And just like that, he told me to leave, he didn't have the courage to fire me, but I knew what he meant. I messed up his life and reputation, but yeah…he paid me some money to leave and never speak about this again, say I got fired for trying to fool around with the other workers." Y/n told him. "Not a lot of people wanted to hire me after that, so I took Amanda and packed up, moving here to start a new again."   
"How long did it go on?" Joseph asked him.  
"3 years, I was 21 he was 32." Y/n told him.  
"Have you reconnected with him?" Joseph asked y/n.  
"No, but from what my friends told me he and his wife are back together raising their son." Y/n told Joseph.   
"Well, it all didn't go bad, now did it?" Joseph asked him with a grin. "Things happen for a reason." Y/n only shrugged in response. "I'm glad you told me this, y/n," Joseph said as y/n reached into the bowl with a fork picking out a (type of fruit).   
"It feels better to talk about it." Y/n admitted munching on the fruit. "Please don't tell any of the other dads, I don't want to stir anything up."  
"Not a problem," Joseph said. "Your secret is safe with me!" He said with a big dazzling smile, y/n nodded sending him back a small smile that was barely visible. "Well y/n, at the church there is a job offer."  
"R-Really?"Y/n gasped.   
"Yep!" Joseph said with a grin. "I can try and set up an interview with you and the priest and see how it will go."  
"What's the job?"   
"Being my assistant," Joseph told y/n. "I'm always busy around the church and always could use an extra set of hands! The pay is very good as well, $11.50 an hour!"  
"R-Really? J-Joseph you'd that for me?"  
"Of course I'd hate for you and Amanda to end up on the stree-" He was cut off by crying coming from upstairs, he stood up. "Excuse me I need to check on Chrish." He quickly made his way to the stairs, y/n felt his heart pounding smiling softly to himself, he was going to get a job, although he hasn't done a lot of job searching he at least has one on the line. He took another piece of fruit from the bowl and looked at himself in the reflection of the juice. 'Alright, y/n! You might get a job, don't fuck it up! Joseph may be very handsome but you don't want another repeat of history, no fooling around.' Y/n then smiled to himself. 'You can only admire him, no sexual things at all! Fully pure intentions only.' Y/n then heard Joseph coming back, he had his baby cradled in his arms, feeding her a bottle.   
"Looks like we'll have a plus one," Joseph said with a small smile as sweat trailed down his face.  
"Three is better than two." Y/n added as he glanced over at the small baby. "She's beautiful."  
"Thank you," Joseph said, Chrish had her father's striking blue eyes, however, unlike all of his other kids, she had light brown hair like her mom.   
"You're so good with babies." Y/n complimented Joseph. "She was crying a moment ago and then you just cooed her back to her calm state."   
"Well, I had a lot of practice," Joseph said chuckling to himself at his little joke. "Once Amanda moves out, will you consider having any?"  
"I don't know." Y/n admitted shrugging. "I've never been good with kids."  
"Nonsense here, try holding Chrish-" Before Joseph could hand the infant to y/n, he slowly backed away from the baby but then there was a ding from the oven. "oh no the brownies-"  
"I'll get them." Y/n said as he stood up and walked away from Joseph and Chrish, he was a bit flustered rushing over to the kitchen and opening the oven door. hastily grabbing onto a towel to grab the hot pan.  
"Oh y/n careful it's ho-" Joseph was cut off of as y/n screamed in pain, tossing the pan of brownies onto the countertop. He grabbed onto his hand, it was red and throbbing, the towel wasn't thick enough to protect y/n from the heat, Joseph acted quickly putting Chrish down in her playpen that was in the living room which was luckily was right next to the dinning table, he raced over to his bathroom grabbing onto some medicine and a bandage and ran over to y/n. "Open your hand," Joseph said, y/n obeyed, hesitantly holding his hand out. His palm was red and throbbing, it wasn't as bad as Joseph thought it was. "Oh thank goodness." He said softly as gently dabbed the medicine onto y/n's hand, the throbbing slowly dying down as the light blue cream was smeared against his palm. "I told you it was hot."  
"I know, I know." Y/n muttered. "I-I guess I just really wanted to taste them." Y/n joked, Joseph only chuckled softly, this made y/n's heart race, here Joseph was playing doctor, wrapping bandage softly around y/n's hand, he couldn't help but find himself blushing. His blonde locks pointed towards y/n, his kind voice, and that laugh, it was like the sounds of heaven themselves.   
"Be careful next time okay?" He said, his voice was tender and soft.   
"Y-Yeah." Y/n said as Joseph finished patching him up.   
"Well somehow we did it, we made 100 brownies," Joseph said. "Good work y/n."  
"Th-Thanks." Y/n stuttered, his face was still red and hot.   
"You should start heading back, I'll take it from here," Joseph said.  
"A-Are you sure?" Y/n asked him.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, besides Mary will be home soon." He said looking at the clock. "She doesn't like it a lot when I'm here by myself with another man or woman." Y/n was shocked by this, he opened his mouth to say something about Mary and the younger men at the bar but quickly shut it.   
"O-Oh I see, well okay." Y/n said as he took off the apron and put it back on the rack. "Um, see ya." Y/n said.  
"Goodbye y/n," Joseph called to him with a grin. "oh, but if you can the Dance will be Saturday, I'm always happy to have an extra set of hands! There you can meet the priest and create a good first impression."   
"Y-Yeah! Count me in!" Y/n said with a big grin that was ear to ear. "Just send me the details through 'DadBook'!"  
"Will do," Joseph called back to y/n as he left Joseph's place, walking back to his place y/n noticed Mary's car in the distance, he growled softly. He couldn't help but hate her, but he knew as well as anyone he couldn't change anything about it, y/n unlocked his door and saw Amanda on the couch upside down with an instant camera taking a picture of y/n out of nowhere.   
"Had fun?" Amanda asked him.  
"U-Um yeah?" Y/n said rubbing his eyes from the flash. "What was that for?"  
"My friend told me to take a photo of you unexpected." She responded.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's a dare."  
"That's a shi-I mean crappy dare."  
"You don't have to censor yourself I'm not a little girl."  
"I need to work on my language." Y/n told her.  
"Why?"  
"Well because, I might be working with Joseph at the church!" Y/n said with a grin.  
"REALLY?! NO WAY!"  
"YEP!" Y/n said with a big smile.   
"Wow! I'm so proud of you, y/n!" Amanda said with a big smile as she flipped over and gave y/n a high five.   
"You know, celebratory dinner! Let's eat somethin' fancy and prancy!"  
"Like what?"  
"That one burger joint down the street! I've always wanted to try their food since we moved here."  
"Alright!" Amanda cheered fist bumping into the air.


	5. The Banquet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Amanda go to the Banquet!

 It was Saturday, the day of the banquet. Y/n got ready, wearing some more formal casual, a white button up and a pink tie, with some nice black jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror, straightening himself up. "Alright, Amanda we're gonna leave in 10 minutes, If you don't want to come I completely understand, I'll cover for you." Y/n told her. 

"No," Amanda said appearing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I wanna come." She said with a big grin. 

"Are you only coming for the food?" Y/n asked her, Amanda chuckled as she dramatically pressed her hand against her heart pretending to faint. 

"Ah~you know me so well!" She said. 

"Well, I've known you for your whole life, I'd have a pretty good idea who you are." Y/n told her with a smug grin, Amanda walked by the bathroom, because the door was opened she noticed how snazzy the male was dressed, she tilted her head to the side.

"Is this a formal event or something?" She asked him.

"No, not at all." Y/n responded. 

"Then why are you…?"

"I want to make a good first impression." Y/n responded trying to tie his tie correctly, but couldn't seem to do it. Amanda chuckled at how badly he was failing, y/n grumbled to himself as he glared down at the tie.

"Here, let me help you," Amanda said as she walked over to him and started to tie his tie for him. "Dad couldn't do it either, must've been a brother thing." She said.

"I know." Y/n then chuckled to himself remembering the memories of his older brother, it made him a bit upset from the nostalgia, but he had to keep a good smile on for Amanda, the last thing he wanted to happen was for her to feel sad. Amanda was finished with the tie patting him on the shoulder with a grin. 

"There, all done." She said as she walked out the bathroom. 

"Well, you just earned 40 niece points." Y/n told her on her way out.

"Does that mean I can trade my 50 niece points for a new niece camera lens?" She asked him with a smug look.

"At 50 niece points, you can get a cool spider ring at Walmart." Y/n responded. "For a new niece camera lens, you'd need at least 350 niece points." 

"Guess who's gonna save up on those niece points~," She said with a big grin walking back to her room, y/n chuckled to himself as he looked at himself for the mirror for one last time. He had to make sure he looked perfect like he had his life together. He fixed up his hair just a bit before smiling to himself nodding, he took out his favorite cologne and sprayed it onto himself, now he smelled and looked like a million bucks. Y/n walked out the restroom and looked back at the text Joseph sent him the other day, it had the address of the church when it starts and ends. 

'Shit it's almost starting soon!' Y/n noticed the time, he wanted to get there at least an hour early to help set up but it's already been half an hour. "Amanda let's get going!" Y/n called to her as he raced out the door, gripping onto his blazer on the way out, Amanda followed him shutting the door and locking it. The duo drove to the church, a night of a fun. 

        Once y/n entered in the banquet, it looked very nice. Like your everyday school dance type of vibe, there was a large snack table with a large array of selections, chips to fruits. At the front of the banquet was a stage with a DJ set and big old stereos, and right dead center on the dance floor was a disco ball. The overall venue was simple, a couple of streamers and balloons to make it pop out a bit more, but there was one big eyesore that y/n couldn't help but notice. There was a banner right underneath the DJ set that said, 'JESUS IS CUMIN'. 

"Yikes." Y/n and Amanda muttered noticing the banner. 

"Oh no." Joseph sighed as he jogged up to them. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that ban-" He cut himself off seeing how well dressed y/n looked he smiled at him. "You look very handsome y/n."

"H-HUH?" Y/n questioned shocked, he stepped back his face was beet red, he smiled sheepishly, he was flustered, like a schoolboy talking to his crush for the first time. "T-Thanks." He said, his heart was still pounding out of his chest, in order to not make things any awkward than it has to y/n turned away from him and coughed awkwardly pointing at the banner. "S-So um…what are we going to do about the banner?"

"I don't know," Joseph muttered. "The guest will be here in 40 minutes, we can't make a whole new banner!"

"How did it happen?" Amanda asked Joseph.

"Well," He sighed looking down. "Ernest was in charge of the banner a-and well he pulled this one right underneath my nose."

"Isn't that Hugo's kid?" Y/n asked him, Joseph nodded. 

"But you know what the lord does, he forgives," Joseph said trying to make a small smile.

"Well I'm sure me and Manda-Panda can-" Y/n was cut off by Amanda.

"Hu-Huh? Y/n, um I can't uh-"

"Why not?"

"I-I uh- I have to go check on the" She looked around desperately. "T-THE COTTON CANDY MACHINE!"

"We don't have a-" Joseph was cut off by Amanda running off.

"GOTTA GO!" 

Y/n sighed looking down shaking his head. "Aaaaand she's gone."

"As fast as lighting," Joseph said. 

"I'm too lazy to go after her," Y/n admitted as he looked at the banner. "do you have a ladder?" Joseph nodded running to the back pulling out a very tall ladder, y/n looked around and noticed a blue marker was on the floor, he walked towards it and picked it up he smirked to himself. Joseph placed the ladder right underneath the banner, y/n stepped on it as Joseph held it down. He put the marker into his pocket and reached upwards for the nails, groaning as he had to stretch his whole body up.

"C'mon y/n! You got this!" Joseph cheered from below. 

Y/n groaned as he now on his tippy toes, he yanked the nails out, as the banner floated down below, y/n got down and went back to the banner uncapping his marker. "Alright, let's change it up." He then was somehow managed to change the 'JESUS IS CUMIN' to 'JESUS IS CALMING' The letters looked squished, especially the L and G, it was slanted nowhere near perfect. 

"Well, that is true," Joseph said as y/n was putting the banner back up. 

"That da-" Y/n himself off. "d-dang punk." He said with a nervous smile. 

"Nice save." Joseph chuckled. 

"How did the banner go?" Amanda asked Joseph as she was munching on a donut. 

"It went well, your uncle here is a real lifesaver," Joseph said with a grin. "If we'd let that banner slide the kids will never let it down." 

"Well," Y/n said with a big grin getting down from the ladder, with both hands on his hips. "it's lookin' great." He said with a big grin, as he then put the ladder back into the back. Joseph looked at the time.

"Just in time too! We have an extra 20 minutes to spare." He commented, Amanda walked around the banquet, she was observing as much as she could. "Thank you." Joseph thanked y/n. 

"No problem!" Y/n said with a big grin. "I'm always happy to help." He told him. "I hope I'm not too overdressed." 

"Not at all!" Joseph said with a grin, he was still wearing his everyday clothing. "I just can't wait for you to meet the priest, once I tell him what a big help you've been there is no doubt that you in my mind that you won't get the job." 

"I hope so." Y/n muttered to himself, just then the doors opened, youths slowly started to come in. 

        It was an hour within the banquet, y/n looked around the people weren't really feeling it. The DJ was putting on a bunch of sad songs, Joseph shook his head. "They can't dance to this. They are listening to swears! SAD swears!" 

"I agree, let's try talking to him." Y/n suggested. 

"You're right," Joseph said as the two of them walked over to the DJ. 

"Uh hello," Y/n said awkwardly. 

"Oh it's Spinmaster Quinn, sorry that the other guy couldn't make it, he gave up on the DJ life." He told the two men. 

"That sucks but um can you not play those types of songs, it's kinda messing up the vibe." Y/n told him.

"I-I'm sorry it's just to appreciate the bombing music you have to listen to the sober ones firs-first…" His voice then started to break. "I JUST MISS HER!" He then started to weep loudly and wail, tears trailing out his eyes. "SANDRA!" He shouted loudly. "I messed up!" He then started to inhale loudly, y/n and Joseph looked at one another not knowing what to do. 

"U-Uh listen…buddy." Y/n said patting his back. "I'm sorry that things weren't going too hot."

"As well as I," Joseph said. "I do counseling for troubled couples. Maybe if you come for a session I can help you with…" He trailed off and whispered to y/n. "What's her name again?"

"Sandra." Y/n responded. 

"Sandra." Joseph finished the sentence,  Quinn nodded sniffling as he cried into Joseph's chest, he only pulled him into a quick and snug embrace as he smiled at y/n and nodded to him. "Now, now, let it all out," Joseph told Quinn, after a couple of minutes of sobs Quinn got out of Joseph's embrace as he meekly nodded. 

"Alright, I think it's time we boost up the beat." He said as he started to put on more happy songs, Joseph and y/n got down the stage, the youths still weren't dancing. 

"I haven't been to a lot of dances in my life but I'm pretty sure people should be dancing," Amanda told Joseph and y/n.

"You're right." Y/n sighed. "Alright, Amanda…I'm gonna do something that will make you hate me for life."

"W-Wait…y/n.." Amanda stuttered.

"I-I" Y/n then gripped onto Amanda's shoulders and shoved the keys to the car into her hands. "I'm going to do do something that'll kill your reputation and mine."

"Y-You can't be serious…y/n…" Amanda gasped. "There must be another way."

"There is no other way, soldier." Y/n then looked into Amanda's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about me, Joseph will give me a ride home." He then lowered his head down. "Now get out of here before it's too late."

"I-I will," Amanda said as she then saluted him. "I pray for your safe return!" She said as she ran out the banquet. Y/n looked back at Joseph with a determined look. 

"Alright Joseph, it's just you and me." He said as he started to untighten his tie. "This is going to be a suicide mission, I completely understand if you don't want to join me." He told him. 

"No," Joseph said as he placed his hand on y/n's shoulder. "I'm in." He said with a grin. "I'll see you on the other side." Y/n nodded as the two men made their way to the center of the dance floor, the youths slowly started to pay attention to them, y/n and Joseph stood there they waited for the song to end as a new one came on, y/n looked into Joseph's eyes and smiled at him, he smiled back nodding. "Let's start them off easy," Joseph suggested, y/n nodded to him as he started with the LawnMower, the youths looked at them in pure shock as Joseph joined in. 

This was starting to come together.

"Great work!" Joseph complimented y/n. "Now let's spice it up!" He said.  

Y/n started to do the running man,  jogging in place where his arms would need to be, Joseph added more fuel to the fire joining in, the youths were feeling it! "Let's add more fire!" Joseph told y/n, he nodded doing the Cabbage Patch. The two men moved in a circular motion, in synch with their arms and hips, y/n then did the moonwalk. He moved backwards Joseph smirked and joined in and his moonwalk was a pure A+. The youths slowly tapped their feet as they started to smile and cheer. "Time for the big finish!" Joseph said, y/n and Joseph then did the death drop. 

The youths cheered loudly and started to clap for them as they all started to feel the positive vibes and danced. "Man," Y/n groaned as he got up and helped Joseph up. "my back hurts." Y/n muttered. 

"My moves were a bit rusty," Joseph said as he stretched his back. "But we did good y/n, we did amazingly." He told y/n with a big smile, y/n smiled back. 

"So you're y/n." A man said y/n turned around, his face as in pure shock.

"U-Uh yes, sir." Y/n said quickly as he tried to straighten himself up.

"Joseph told me you wanted to take the job offer of being his assistant." The man said. "I'm the Priest here."

"O-Oh! Nice to meet you, sir!" Y/n said as he shakes his hand. "Yes, I'd love to be Joseph's assistant."

"You two do seem to have great chemistry." The priest commented. "He told me how much of a big help you've been, helping out with the brownies, fixing up the banner, being a chaperone, and now this. You got the youths dancing and having fun!" He said with a big grin. "We'd be happy to have you here at the church, you'll start on Monday at 8 A.M." He told y/n.

"R-really?" Y/n gasped. "Thank you so much, sir! You won't regret this!" The Priest nodded as he bid his farewell and walked away into the dance. 

"That went well," Joseph said with a big grin. 

"It went amazing!" Y/n said with a dazzled look on his face. "Man, I can't wait to start working with you!"

"As well as I, we can share a ride because I also get in at 8 A.M, your hours will be identical to mine." He told y/n.

"Great!" Y/n said with a big grin. "Man I'm so worn out." He muttered. 

"Here, follow me."

"Huh? But the youth-"

"They'll be fine, the rest of the chaperones will take it from here." He said, y/n looked around to see the other adults, he nodded as he followed Joseph. He was led out the main room and into the many hallways of the church it was dark and difficult to see. 

"J-Joseph, I think I lost you." Y/n said. 

"I'm right here," Joseph responded grabbing onto y/n's hand, he blushed, the heat in his face was rising up as he looked away, his heart was pounding out of his chest. 

"W-Where are we going?" Y/n asked him.

"You'll see." Just then he opened the door, y/n walked into the mysterious room as Joseph turned-on the lights it was his office. On the chalkboard read, 'MARGARITA ZONE!' With a blender on top of Joseph's desk two glass margarita cups, some white fairy lights and right in front of his desk were two beach chairs. 

"W-Woah…" Y/n gasped.

"I'll have to admit, I was a bit dishonest with you," Joseph said softly. "I didn't just invite you here to chaperone, I wanted to invite you to Margarita zone!" He said with a big grin, Y/n smiled at him as he sat down on the beach chair. 

"It's really cool." Y/n told him. 

"Thank you, I set it up last night," Joseph told y/n as he made himself and y/n a glass of margarita he served it to him as he sat down next to y/n. "I've always wanted something like this…a place where I have no worries or responsibilities." He said. "That's why I came up with Margarita Zone, sadly..it'll only be limited to my office and well..only once a year probably." He muttered.

"N-No." Y/n disagreed with him. "Margarita Zone doesn't just have to be here!" He told Joseph with a grin. "It can be anywhere, and maybe it's in little segments of your everyday life." He told him.

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked y/n.

"I feel like a million bucks every time I make Amanda happy." He told him. "Or when I'm just hanging out with friends." He said looking into Joseph's blue eyes. "Maybe that's what Margarita zone is about." Joseph looked at y/n a bit shocked but he smiled taking a sip of his drink.

"You're very positive." He said as he looked up at his ceiling sighing. "I was there once," He said as he looked at the board. "It was called Margaritaville instead...I was young…and troubled." He muttered. "I was young and I didn't care…I made a lot of mistakes in the past, I wish I can go back and stop myself." He said softly. "But luckily I found the lord and he found me." He told y/n. 

"That's great, Joseph." Y/n said as he placed his hand on Joseph's forearm. 

"That's why I wanted to be a youth minister if you told me 15 years ago when I was 20 I wouldn't believe you if you told me I would be a youth minister." He told y/n as he then chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry for getting so deep." He said sadly.

"Not at all." Y/n told him with a grin. "I'm always here for you." Joseph smiled at y/n, he slowly inched towards him, y/n felt his heart beating faster. Time went slowly as the two men neared each other, Y/n's face was red but he slowly pulled back from inching any further as he looked at the time on his phone. "U-Uh we should get back." He said standing up, Joseph glanced at the clock and noticed the time. 

"Ah, you're right, it's getting late." He said as he stood up.

"U-Uh yeah." Y/n muttered underneath his breath. The two men made sure the banquet was wrapped up and finished as Joseph drove y/n home.

        Joseph pulled up on his driveway as y/n and he got out of the car.

"Thank you for everything again," Joseph told y/n.

"No thank you." Y/n said with a grin. 

"We should go back to Margarita Zone one day," Joseph suggested.

"If we do it'll because of me." Y/n chuckled, the two men laughed for a bit as they went their separate ways, y/n walked into the living room he saw Amanda on the couch curled up in a ball with a blanket on top of her. "Manda-Panda?" Y/n questioned as he walked up to her poking her cheek. "You okay?"

"I have a stomach ache." She whined. 

"Alright alright," Y/n said patting her on the back. "I'll get you some meds." He said as he got some stomach pills from the cabinet as well as getting a glass of water and handed Amanda two pills and the water.

"Thanks." She said taking the pills and water. "So how'd the dance go."

"We crushed it." Y/n responded. 

"At what price?"

"My whole body hurts and I want to die, but I got the job."

"Good work!" She said with a big grin. 

"I'm gonna head to bed, night."

"Night." 

Y/n then walked to his room and changed into his sleep ware and drifted off.


	6. Mistakes were made

> It was the next day, it was late almost midnight y/n was staying up for a bit as he got a message from Hugo.

* * *

_From: Hugo_

_Congrats on landing the job!_

_To: Hugo_

Thanks _man, I was_ soooo _worried I wasn't going to get it_

_From: Hugo_

_You're a_ hard working man, _if you need help juggling your work life and family life drop me a call_

_To: Hugo_

_Thanks, I might take you up for that  
_

* * *

      Y/n put down his phone and glanced at the time. 'A celebratory drink won't be bad.' He thought to himself, he got up from the couch and drove over to 'Jim&Kim's' walking into the pub he noticed that Mary wasn't there but instead Robert was. He decided to sit next to him, ordering himself a drink.

"I thought you can't handle your alcohol," Robert told y/n.   


"It's celebratory." Y/n responded. "I got a job."

"What job?"

"I'm Joseph's assistant at the church now." Y/n responded. 

"You're his what?!" Robert snarled as he stood up in pure anger, y/n looked at him shocked. 

"H-Huh? What's wrong?" Y/n asked him.

"You're so stupid," Robert grumbled as he slammed down his glass sitting back down. "Let me guess, he was the one who helped you get the job, huh?"

"Y-Yeah he's a pretty nice guy, I don't see what the problem is." Y/n told him bluntly. 

"That's right, you don't." He growled as he glared at y/n. "You're making a huge mistake, l/n. Take it from me, he's bad news."

"He can't be that bad." Y/n muttered as he took another shot.

"Tch."

"Robert…look…" Y/n said as he faced him. "I trust you, I do. I'll keep my eye out for him."

"You will?" Robert asked him a bit shocked.

"Yeah." Y/n responded nodding. 

> After a couple of more shots, y/n was drunk again, he was slurring his speech and moving around awkwardly. 

"S-Sooo" Y/n slurred his speech as he then kept a smile on his face slamming his glass down. "w-we" Then hiccuped. "f-fukin' danced alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll night!" He told Robert. "W-WAIT!" Y/n then tapped on his temple. "I-I have an idea."

"What's your bright idea?" Robert asked him.

"L-Listen l-listen," Y/n said softly as he then whispered to Robert. "I-I feel like I'm about to be a home wrecker. " Y/n told him.

"What?!" Robert questioned pure shock as he glared at y/n. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" He snarled at him.

"S-Sh!" Y/n told him. "L-Lo-look I can't be a home wrecker if I-I'm never alone with him-so-like-you-know-uh-yeah-alone." Y/n started rambling words together in a sad excuse of a sentence. "I want t-to fuck you." Y/n told him.

"H-Huh?" Robert questioned as he titled his head to the side, y/n nodded almost slipping from his stool. 

"T-Think about it," Y/n said with a big grin and a blushing face. "I-If I fuck you t-then like I can't be a home wrecker b-because you just helped m-my" Y/n was interrupted by a hiccup. "s-sexual t-tendencies!" Y/n told him. 

"Y-Y/n, you're drunk." Robert stuttered.

"NHINE!" Y/n shouted 'no' in German as he flared his arms around. "I'm a fuck up I know that, b-but I feel like this is the right ch-choice." Y/n told him. "Y-You're angry at me right? I-I've been horny f-for um th-that blonde boy, so-so this is a perfect opportunity for rough angry sex!" Y/n told him. 

"Tch." Robert said as he glared at y/n. "You want to have sex with me?"

"Y-Yeah s-so maybe I can fall for you." Y/n suggested. "I-I don't want to go home." He muttered playing with his fingers. "I-I'm k-kinda worn out from pretending to be a dad…I want to be 24 right now." He told Robert. "A 24-year-old, parties, drinks, has one-night stands, they are uncontrollable." Y/n rambled. "They are in their own little world…I..I want to be lifted from reality j-just for on-one night."

"You do know, if we do this, there ain't no turning back, right?"

"I know." 

Robert sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "You need fuckin' help." He said as he stood up and slammed down his pay, y/n's face turned white, he was confused and desperate. No, more than desperate, y/n quickly paid his tab as he ran out to follow Robert out, he was outside, stomping away from the bar lighting up his cigarette. 

"R-Robert!" Y/n called to him, Robert turned around to see y/n running up towards him. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized as he fell to his knees in pure defeat. "I-I'm just…lo-lonely." Y/n admitted. "I-I was a home wrecker once…" He muttered his voice was slowly cracking. "I-I don't want to be like that again," He said looking down at his hands. "I-I need you to help stop me." Y/n begged him. "I-I want to fall for someone, I want you to put me in my place." Y/n told him as he looked up to Robert. "Stop me from making the worst choice in my life." 

Robert sighed as he walked towards y/n and looked into him, y/n was a broken, broken man. It was sad, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't joking like he always was, he was damaged. Robert scratched the back of his neck, groaning as he patted y/n on the back. 

"You're drunk y/n, I'm going to take you ho-" Robert was cut off by y/n as he kissed him on the lips, Robert kissed him back, this was wrong and disgusting, it messy, tongues fighting one another for dominance, hands trailing off, their chest pressed against one another, it was steamy and anything but innocent. After the prolong kiss Robert pulled back as he wiped the saliva from his lips, he glanced back at y/n. "You're really making it hard to say no." He told y/n. 

"T-Then don't!"

> Robert ended up taking y/n home, it was rough and angry sex. Just like Robert's personality, y/n truly had no idea what the hell he just got himself into, was he only an object to Robert, or a lover. 

Y/n woke up early that night, he rubbed his eyes, he noticed he wasn't at home, his face turned white as he could hear someone breathing next to him. He slowly turned his head to the breathing and noticed it was Robert. Y/n's eyes widen as he looked down to notice he was naked, he groaned rubbing his forehead all of a sudden getting a big headache, he stumbled his way out of Robert's bed. Everything was hurting, especially his lower body, rubbing his back he looked around the messy room for his underwear, he found it right underneath Robert's jacket, slipping them on y/n looked at the clock that was at the bedside, his face turned white, his mouth swung open. It was 7:45, he had 15 minutes to get the hell out of Robert's place, freshen up, and get to work in an impossible time. 

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted loudly, Robert woke up from y/n's sudden outburst, he rubbed his eyes and noticed y/n just got up. 

"Oh, morning." He simply greeted.

"Oh, hello good morning," Y/n said in pure sarcasm as he started to put on his pants hastily. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Y/n shouted at him as he looked around for his shirt.

"What do you mean?" Robert snapped back at him. "You were the one who wanted to have sex with me."

"IDIOT!" Y/n shouted at him as he found his shirt looking around hastily to put on his clothes. "The one chance I have to not be a fuck up and you ruined it!" Y/n snarled at him. "I'm about to be late, on my first day! SHIT!" He shouted as he quickly put on his shoes running out Robert's room. 

"Why should that be my problem?" Robert asked him, his voice filled with anger.

"Whatever," Y/n growled. "I don't care if I asked for this, I was drunk, Robert. **_Drunk._** " He then slammed open Robert's door and ran out his place.

  


> Y/n ran as fast as his legs could take him, he looked at his watch, 10 more minutes. He growled as he went into overdrive he somehow found his cul-de-sac and ran into his house, quickly brushing his teeth while changing out of his sweaty clothes. 

"Y/n is that?" Amanda called from the hallway. "Where were you?" She asked him.

"Not now!" Y/n shouted through his door as he washed his face and quickly fixed his hair a bit to not look like he just woke up, just then there was a knock on the door, y/n looked at himself in the mirror, he looked…passible. Y/n quickly ran out his room, grabbing onto his charger, keys, and jacket on the way out. "Bye Manda-Panda! Gonna miss you, don't die!" He called to her quickly as he left the house. Joseph stepped back letting y/n enough room to zoom past him, y/n quickly turned back to see Joseph. 

"Good morning." Joseph greeted him.

"Mo-Mornin'!" Y/n stuttered as he looked around. 

"C'mon let's go," Joseph said walking towards his car, y/n followed him into the car, he sat down in the passenger seat. He groaned a bit, his entire lower body hurt. 

"Hey, can I charge my phone?" He asked Joseph, who nodded. Y/n connected his phone into the car with the worn out charger he rubbed his eyes as they started to drive to the church. 

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Y/n lied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just fine, you know y/n, god doesn't like it when you lie." Joseph reminded him.

"It's good!" Y/n said shaking his head and hands. 

"Y/n…" Joseph muttered. 

"I-It's fine, I just uh…had too much to drink last night." Y/n told him as he glanced at his phone, he couldn't help but want to message Robert, although the memories were hazy he knew that he must've started it. After all drunk y/n does whatever the hell he wants, it's happened once, and it'll happen again. Y/n snuck down in his seat rubbing his face, he couldn't help but remember the way Robert looked so angry with him when y/n started to shout at him. It was upsetting. Y/n closed his eyes trying to get away from the thoughts but he still couldn't help but remember the way Robert looked when he was sleeping, he looked so…peaceful.


	7. First Day

Y/n had a big headache after all rough sex and drinks don't mix well, walking into Joseph's office he gave him directions.  
"Alright y/n, because it's your first day I'll start you off easy." He told him. "I want you to go through those flies" He then pointed at the file cabinet. "and organize them into alphabetic order, afterward I would like you to go through my planner and put my appointments on the calendar."   
"G-Gotcha." Y/n said as he walked over to the file cabinet and started to organize them.   
"Thank you." Joseph thanked him as he left his office, y/n couldn't help but glance at the family pictures he had hung up on the wall behind his computer, y/n looked around to make sure that Joseph wasn't going to be coming by anytime soon, he walked towards the photos and examined them. He saw one that was recent, his three children all in a line with him and Mary in the back, they looked like the normal and ideal American family. He looked to the left of the photo to see his wedding photo of him and Mary, she looked so young and happy, this was probably the first time y/n ever saw her actually happy or even smile. He looked closer, Joseph looked the same, it was like he hasn't aged a day, well aside from having no bags underneath his eyes, y/n's eyes roamed the wall, spotting photos of the children when they were first born, y/n turned back to his work but then noticed a small corner of a photo sticking out the wedding photo, y/n looked around slowly he pulled the picture out of the hiding spot. It was a photo of Joseph when he was most likely in his early 20's maybe 21 or 22, he looked much more different than now, he didn't have those pastel colors that he'd always wear. He looked, very bad ass, his blonde hair messily styled, a tight black tank top, a cigarette in his mouth ripped up black jeans with a studded belt, he looked like an edgy teenage boy.   
"W-Woah…" Y/n muttered, he flipped over the photo on the back it had the date, 2003. Y/n couldn't help but in awe of the picture, he looked so devilishly handsome, without even trying. It looked like Joseph wasn't paying attention to the camera as he was in the middle lifting up a box, y/n looked closer seeing there was an ocean view in the background. 'This must've been when he was troubled.' He thought to himself as he clenched onto the aged photo closer to him, y/n then heard footsteps coming towards the office, acting fast y/n hid the photo back where it was and ran over to the file cabinet almost tripping on the trashcan, just then the door opened.  
"How's everything going?" Joseph asked him with a big grin, his head peeking through the door.  
"Oh great!" Y/n responded as he pointed at the cabinet. "I'm almost done."  
"Good to hear y/n, I just wanted to check up on you." He said with a grin as he then left, y/n let out a loud gasp, his heart was pounding out of his chest. Shaking his head y/n returned back to the cabinet.

Y/n's first day went well, he finished up with the organization and everything Joseph asked him to do.   
"Lunchtime," Joseph said with a big grin walking into his office seeing y/n was in the middle of writing down Joseph's plans on his calendar.   
"O-Oh." Y/n said as he noticed Joseph had his lunchbox with him and in his left hand was a fruit water, he placed the marker down on the table. "I didn't bring any lunch."  
"W-What?" Joseph gasped loudly. "You need to eat y/n." He told him.  
"I-I know." Y/n said as he shrugged. "I-I kinda was in a rush in the morning." He told him.   
"Y/n…" Joseph sighed as he put his lunchbox down on his table with his drink, he looked at y/n crossing his arms over his chest. "What happened last night?" He asked him.  
"Nothing." Y/n told him. "U-Um, I saw a Deli place I'll go over there." He said as he was about to leave but Joseph grabbed onto his wrist.  
"Sorry." He apologized. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He told him with a soft smile. "I'm just…worried about you." He said softly, y/n turned his head a bit to face Joseph. He looked at him with an upset expression, y/n sighed loudly as he turned away from the door, he looked at Joseph opening his mouth to say something.   
"I-I" Y/n sighed as he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." Y/n told him. "I didn't want to make anyone worried."  
"I know you didn't," Joseph said in a soft voice. "I didn't see your car in your driveway so I got worried," Joseph admitted.   
"I went out." Y/n told him. "I-I…" Y/n sighed loudly once more, shrinking down. "I went to 'Jim&Kim's' I met up with Robert an-and I had too many drinks." Y/n admitted. "One thing led to another…" He told him. "I-I was worried, I didn't want to screw up like I always do, I almost did it again today." He then looked up to Joseph. "I-I really don't want to get personal." He told him.  
"Y/n, it's okay." Joseph said as he placed his large hand on y/n's shoulder. "Don't think of me as your boss, right now I'm your friend who is worried about you." He said placing his hand over his heart.   
"T-Thanks." Y/n muttered. "I-I'll be straight, me and Robert had sex last night, I was drunk, super drunk." He admitted. "I woke up and realized how badly I screwed up, I got mad at him shouted at him and ran back home and got ready." Y/n sighed loudly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I blamed him, b-but I knew it was all my fault. When I'm drunk…I'm a whole different person." Y/n told Joseph softly.   
"What do you want to do?"  
"I want to tell him I'm sorry."  
"But he was the one who had sex with you."  
"I-I know bu-"  
"You were drunk, he wasn't. He could've said no and taken you home."  
"Y-Yeah I guess you're right."  
"Robert is a dangerous man y/n. Stay away from him. He is a very damaged man." He then creased y/n's cheek. "I'd hate for him to…try and damage you as much as he is." He told him softly, his blue hues looking into y/n's (eye color) hues, it was mesmerizing.   
"I-I" Y/n was a lost of words.  
"Y/n, he hurt you. He's trying to make you fail with him…He has given up on himself and the lord." He told y/n. "Do you understand?"  
"I-I guess." Y/n muttered softly.  
"Good!" Joseph said with a big grin as he slapped his hands together ."Now let's go to that deli you were talking about." He said grabbing his keys.   
"A-Are you sure?"  
"Positive," Joseph told him, grabbing onto his keys y/n followed him out to the Deli. The lunch break went by quicker than anything else that day, after a couple of hours after the lunch break, it was time for Joseph and y/n to leave.

"How was your first day?" Joseph asked y/n as they both got into the car.  
"Easy." Y/n responded with a grin. "I'm looking forward to working with you tomorrow."  
"As well as I, y/n. As well as I." Joseph said with a grin.


	8. Tension

Y/n has been working with Joseph for a couple of weeks, nothing odd has happened, it was mostly just guys being guys for the most part. However he still hasn't patched up things with Robert, he wanted to sure that everything was alright, but Joseph told him not to trust him.

"Ugh." He groaned loudly as he slid down in his seat. 

"Still can't figure it out?" Y/n looked up to see Mat walking towards him with two cups of coffee, y/n nodded. He was in Mat's Coffee Spoon, luckily it was on Mat's break so he was able to talk to y/n. "Well, this is your 4th cup of coffee." Mat muttered pointing at the other 3 empty cups.

Y/n glanced at them, he shrugged. "Shit happens." He muttered as Mat handed him his cup, y/n thanked him taking a long sip. "Man you make these coffees taste great." He complimented him.

"Thanks." Mat responded with a grin. "It's one of my passions."

"What's your other passion?"

"Music."

"Ah should've figured."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your Dadbook." Y/n told him.

"O-Oh.." He muttered softly. "Y-Yeah I-I think I put something about music in there-was it in under the ideal date?-Wait no that was something else, u-uh enough about me, what about you?" He asked him. 

"Uh." Y/n groaned loudly sinking deeper. "Shit on top of shit, on top of shit just keeps happening." He told Mat. "If it's not one thing it's the other that's bothering me." He then looked up to Mat. "We haven't talked too much, have we? What about you? What's going on with you?"

"N-Nothing much." Mat responded. "I just got a new record and Carmensita has an upcoming science fair." He told y/n. 

"Are you gonna go?"

"I have to, I want to be there to support her." Mat told y/n sipping from his coffee.

"It's good to be close with your daughter."

"What about you and Amanda? You two seem pretty close." He told him.

"Y-Yeah we are…" Y/n muttered scratching the back of his neck. "But I feel like she sees me more as a friend that a paternal figure." He told him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no-not really but I want to be her Uncle first, _then_ friend second." He told him slamming his index finger down on the table. 

"Why do you think she thinks of you like that?"

"Our age, I mean we are only 6 years apart. These are the times I wished I was like 30 or something…" He muttered. 

"Be happy that you're young. You can do more stuff than us old timers." He told y/n. 

"I-I guess." Y/n shrugged. "I just ugh-" He groaned slamming his head down on the table. "too much shit, so little time."

"I hear ya." Mat said patting his back. "How's the new job? You posted about landing one a couple of weeks ago on 'DadBook' I've been meaning to ask you how it's been going."

"Alright," Y/n said shrugging. "the only real problem is having to keep my mouth clean." He told Mat. "Old habits die hard."

"Ah, lemme guess you're not allowed to do anything sinful like drink or curse?"

"Not even think about them." 

"Damn, I'd hate that job."

"Psh!" Y/n blew a raspberry. "I do too, but I'm gonna try my best for Manda and Joseph."

"Joseph?" Mat questioned titling his to the side. "Isn't he your boss-or-no-wait, I thought he was your co-worker, hold up. Is he the one who got you your job?" He asked y/n. 

"Yes on the boss and yes on the job." Y/n replied. "I-It's just he really worked his ass off to get me the job, he basically persuaded the Priest into letting me have it, but you know what enough about me I'm not very interesting right now. What's the new record you got?"

"Ah." Mat said with a big grin. "It's an 80's wave, I was jamin' to it all day yesterday, I got it so bad that even Carmensita got affected by it." He said chuckling to himself. "We danced around the music, it was…great." He said in a pure daze. "It almost made me pick up my 6 stringer to start playing."

"You play?"

"H-Huh?" Mat's face then turned red. "W-Well I used to…uh…I-I don't do it anymore- it's been so long- I probably sound terrible. I uh…no…it's just urm… I-I got into it too much t-that's what happened." He said rambling on as he looked around the coffee shop completely flustered.

"i'm sure you're still fine." Y/n assured him with a grin. 

"N-Nah,," Mat denied.

"You're just being modest, I can't play a single instrument."

"Have you tried?"

"I haven't, I don't enough time." Y/n told him. 

"Well if you want I can let you jam out a bit at my place if you ever have the time."

"Thanks." Y/n said with a grin. 

Just then a timer went off, Mat sighed standing up. "That's my cue, it was nice catching up with you y/n." He said as he grabbed onto the empty cups of coffees and brought them to the back, y/n waved goodbye to him paying his check which was only 15 bucks, he made his way home to see Amanda was on the couch, on her phone.

"Hey." She greeted simply.

"H-Hi." Y/n replied. 

"I found a great movie on Netflix, I didn't want to watch it until you got back." Amanda said with a big grin.

"What movie?" Y/n asked her.

"It's about gore and sex and- I'm just kidding it's 'Moana'." She told y/n. 

"Aren't you a bit too old for Diseny movies?" He teased her, Amanda sent him an unimpressed look.

"Do you want to watch it not?"

"Okay, okay." Y/n said. "Put it on and I'll get the snacks ready." He said walking towards the cabinet, as he was pulling out a large bag of chips and dumping them into a plastic bowl, he glanced over at Amanda as she was just starting to put on Netflix. 'Now I can talk to her about our…relationship.' Y/n thought to himself as he walked over to Amanda with the large bowl in hand placing it down on the coffee table. 

"Oh sweet Lays." Amanda said with a big grin grabbing a hand full of the golden crisp goodness, y/n watched her gobbling the chips down as she was simultaneously putting on the film, he sat next to her letting a loud groan as he looked down at his feet trying to figure out what words he can say. 'D-Do I just go in? N-No I have to make it look normal, alright y/n you can do this.' He looked up to Amanda.

"Amanda,"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think of me as a friend or an uncle?" He asked her.

"H-Huh? Why are you asking me that?" She asked him tilting her head to the side.

"I-It's just…I-I-" Y/n played around with his fingers. "I-I just wanted to lay the ground clear that we have a Parental realtionship, not a friendship or anything like that."

"Do you not want to be friends?" She asked him confused. 

"O-Of course I want to be friends! B-But I-I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page, that I'm basically your…parental figure."

"Y/n, what are you trying to tell me?"

"T-That you know that I have absolute authority over you." He told her straight. "I'm not just some friend that you just so happen to live with, I'm not your roommate, I'm your parental figure. Okay?" He asked her.

"Y/n…I-I really don't understand what you're trying to say." She said chuckling nervously. "Y-You're not _my_ dad, you-you're just my uncle…you know? Am I not allowed to be more open with you?"

"W-What?" Y/n gasped in shock. "L-Look kid, I know I'm not your dad but, look" Y/n sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "damn, I don't know how to tell you this. I want you to be open with me sure, but we aren't brother and sister o-or friends. Right now I want you to know that as long as you're living under my roof that you will listen to me." He told her. 

"Isn't that what I have been doing?" Amanda shot back. "I can only see you as a brother, a big brother." She told him bluntly. "I don't want to see you as my dad, because, well you're not. Okay? You don't know how he raised me, y-you don't even remember, you were 6 right? When I came along. So I don't expect you to understand." She said huffing folding her arms. 

"Amanda, don't talk to me like that." Y/n barked at her. "I know I'm nothing like my big brother, but I'm trying." He told her.

"Really?" Amanda asked him turning to face him. "No dad would just all of a sudden leave their home and make their child switch schools at the drop of a pen!" She shouted at him. "You didn't even ask me how I felt about it, you didn't give me a choice! All you told me was, 'Amanda we're gonna move.' That's it, you didn't talk to my Grandparents about it or anyone, you kept it to yourself!" She told him. "I-I didn't want to move." She admitted. 

"I-I'm sorry but look that's in the past." Y/n told her. "It was best for _both_ of us-" He was cut off by Amanda.

"It was best for _you."_

"Amanda, I-I'm trying I really am I-"

"You're not!" Amanda shouted at him as she stood up from the couch. "How do you expect yourself to become a father in 2 years, y/n!" She screamed at him. "2-2 years!" She hurled at him. 

"DID YOU THINK I WAS READY?!" Y/n shouted back at her. "I WAS 22 DAMN IT!" He then shot up from the couch glaring down at her ."I didn't think I'd ever have to do this, I didn't think that I would ever have to be a father all of a sudden, but guess what?! SHIT HAPPENS!" He shouted at her, Amanda's eyes widen, her brown orbs slowly turning watery. "I didn't want James to die, I-I know I'll never be like him but look, I didn't want this either." He told her. "I didn't want to put my life on hold to raise you all of a sudden, I didn't." He told her. "I'm damaged, Amanda. I can barely take care of myself as is…that's why I'm always out, I can't handle the s-stress sometimes." He told her.

"Shut up, y/n! D-Don't you think I was worried when you weren't home on your first day?! I don't want to raise myself and you!" Amanda shouted at him as tears slowly started to form in her eyes, she ran away from him, running herself into her room and slamming the door shut, y/n's face turned white and confused, his mouth flung open as he slowly sank into the couch. He ran his hands through his hair, rubbing his face, stress was all over his expression, he glanced at the T.V and then at the bowl of Lays. 

"Damn it James, if only you were here." He muttered as he sank down deeper and deeper into his thoughts.


	9. Promises

  Y/n sighed it was the next day, he looked at the time it was still pretty early. He walked over to the kitchen making a breakfast for himself and Amanda, as an 'I'm sorry about yesterday' gift. He pulled out his ingredients to create a wonderful pancake, pouring the flour into the mixer with the milk, eggs, and sugar into the bowl. He then started to prepare the pan itself, putting butter on it and leaving it on a medium flame as he also pulled out another pan cooking eggs and bacon at the same time. He glanced over at the mixer, the pancake mix was finished, he took it out and put in some slices of fruits to change it up a little. 'Hopefully, she'll like this.' He thought to himself. 

Time went by so quickly that y/n didn't realize that Joseph was already pulling up to his front door, he heard the doorbell ring as he just finished preparing the plates, y/n sighed wiping his hands on his apron and walking over to the door, he opened it and saw Joseph.

"Good morning, are you ready to go to work, y/n?"

"Um yeah." Y/n replied as he looked back into his house. "just give me a moment, uh come in if you want." He said as he walked into his house taking off his apron, while also grabbing onto his keys and shoving them into his pocket he grabbed onto his brief case that was on the table, he glanced back at the house, y/n sighed closing the door following Joseph to his car. 

"Breakfast?" Joseph asked him.

"Y-Yeah Amanda and I got into a big fight, last night." Y/n told him. "I don't understand how you dads do it." He muttered as he went into the passenger seat, Joseph only chuckled as he went into the Driver's seat. 

"It's not easy I'll tell you that." He told him as he drove to the church. "But y/n, I'm sure Amanda will forgive you soon, and you can forgive her." He said with a soft smile, y/n glanced at the man shrugging as he buried his face deeper into his arms, he then noticed in the cup holders was two mugs of coffee.

"Why do you need two coffees?"

"O-Oh no that one is yours," Joseph said pointing at the one with a lighter tint than the other coffee. "I just thought that you'd like some, after all, today we have overtime."He told him.

"Y-Yeah I would." Y/n said softly. "T-Thanks."

Joseph nodded with a smile. "Anything for a friend." He said. "Y/n, if you don't mind me asking what happened to you and Amanda?"

"So," Y/n muttered as he ran his hands through his locks. "I-I just wanted to make sure that she saw me as a parental figure the-then it turned into some big stupid fight. She started yelling, I started yelling." He then looked down in shame. "The worst part of it is that she dragged James into it, my brother, her father." He said as he could still remember the fight so vividly. "She told me I'm not her dad, started telling me stuff how I'm not trying…"He muttered. "I-I know I fucked up a lot of times b-but s-she doesn't understand either, you know? I was 22, I was so close, Joseph. So close." He muttered. "I-I was trying to find my way, you know? Who I am. I was a troubled guy…I still am…but just when I thought I had everything figured out, I had to raise Amanda." He told Joseph. "Right after I found out, I tried to keep myself together, I read every book on teenage parenting there was…but when the moment came I just froze up, Amanda…she looked so much like him…i-it hurts to look at her sometimes." Y/n then took a long sip of his coffee. "This is really good." Y/n complimented Joseph trying to make conversation happier. 

"Y/n.." Joseph said softly as he placed his hand on y/n's thigh. "You did all that you could." He told him in a soft voice, y/n looked at him as the car then stopped. The car was filled with silence as Y/n felt himself nearing Joseph's face, quickly he stopped himself as he looked out the window.

"Uh we're here, we should get going." Y/n said as he got out of the car.

"Y-Yeah." Joseph stuttered as he followed him out, Y/n walked towards the church. 

       

         Later on that day it was getting late it was only y/n and Joseph in the church working in Joseph's office. Time went by slowly, each tick-tock went slower and slower by the minute.

"We're almost done," Joseph said with a sad grin, y/n noticed this as he turned towards him.

"Why the long face?" He asked him.

"I don't want to go home," Joseph admitted as he started to neatly stack the papers on his desk, y/n got up from the floor placing the flies down as he walked up to Joseph. 

"I'm sure Mary misses you." He said trying to lift up his sports, Joseph only shook his head looking away from y/n. 

"Lately she's been going out, I-I don't mind but…" He then let out a long sigh. "I don't know."

"Joseph, you're a great guy. She'll come around." He told her. 

"I-I don't know if I want her to anymore," Joseph said as he turned away from y/n, he didn't know what to do, y/n acting quickly held onto Joseph's hands as he sent him a sincere smile, going in closer to him, y/n's body was only 3 inches away from Joseph, their shoulders touching. 

"Don't say that Joseph, you know what they say, God always has a plan for you." Y/n told him trying to make him feel comfortable with the mention of God. 

Joseph slowly turned to y/n as he kissed him on the lips without context whatsoever, dwelling into the kiss Joseph creased y/n's jawline, his mouth was soft and tasted like cherries, it was rough and very lustful. Joseph's body was against y/n's, chest touching, as Joseph pulled Y/n in a tight embrace, his arms around y/n's hips, y/n had no idea how to react, he stood there stunned. He's fantasized about this sure, but never did he thought this would ever happen, y/n quickly shoved Joseph off of him, his body fell onto his desk. Y/n looked at him completely shocked and confused. 

"Joseph, you're married." Y/n told him. "I-I don't want to mess up another marriage." Y/n then slowly backed away from Joseph. 

"I'm sorry." Joseph apologized as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what got in me." He said softly, y/n walked towards him slowly, once he was close enough y/n patted his back.

"It's okay, Joseph." He said trying to calm the man down, giving him as much comfort as he can, Joseph let out a loud and long sigh. 

"Y/n…will you do me a favor?" He asked him a soft voice, it was like pure silk, touching y/n's skin, grazing his heart.

"Anything!" Y/n told him. 

"I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll always have my back," Joseph said as he looked at y/n in the eyes, he was serious. Y/n looked into his blue hues nodding his head slowly. 

"I promise." He said in a voice just above a whisper. 

"Good, y/n," Joseph said as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm so tired and exhausted." Y/n decided to give his shoulders a massage to try and lessen the tenseness in his muscles, Joseph smiled nodding his head, he was enjoying this, a lot. Joseph then glanced at y/n smiling at him, y/n looked back at him a bit confused. 

"What's wrong?" Y/n asked him.

"Nothing," Joseph said with a dazzled smile. "I'm just lucky to have someone like you in my life." Y/n looked back at him with a shocked look but slowly turned to a grateful one smiling back at him as Joseph leaned his head back onto y/n's lap. 

"I am too, Joseph." Y/n whispered softly. "Maybe one day in another life we'll be together, but right now, you're Mary's husband, and I'm only your friend." He told Joseph, he let out a long and deep sigh nodding his head. 

"You're right, y/n." He said as he then looked down a bit disappointed. "I'm not so sure if I want to go back home yet, after all, Mary is probably in one of her moods."

"You have to be there for your kids." Y/n tried to reason with the man. 

"I know, I know." He muttered softly as he glanced over to the picture frame with his children, Y/n pets his head trying to soothe him, his hands going through Joseph's golden locks, Joseph's breathing was slower now he was just starting to calm down. "I'm troubled aren't I?" He chuckled softly. 

"You're not troubled." Y/n told him. "L-Look, if you want some alone time, you can sleep over at my place." Y/n suggested him. "I'll sleep in the living room and Amanda well she normally gets up too late so she won't notice."

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked y/n looking up to him, y/n looked down at him with a grin and nodded.

"I promised to always have your back, didn't I?"

"That you did, that you did." Joseph chuckled as he nodded. "I'd late that, b-but only for one night," Joseph assured him. "I don't want to make this a big thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Y/n said with a grin. 

"You should come over to my Yacht one day," Joseph suggested. "There we can 'Margarita Zone' again." 

"I didn't know you had a Yacht." Y/n muttered. 

"Had it for a long time." He said chuckling. "When I was little I wanted to be a captain, and when I grew older I decided to try out my sea legs."

"How was it?"

"Fun, but I'm a little rusty now."

"No, I'm sure you're great." Y/n said just then he noticed the time. "It's getting late, Joseph."

"Ah you're right," Joseph said just noticing the time, the man sat back up groaning in response as his back started to crack, the two men headed back to their place.

       

        Y/n walked into his room trying to make some last minute cleanings as Joseph walked in. 

"Here, I have some sweats and a T-Shirt." Y/n said as he pulled out some clothes from his drawer and placed them on top of his bed. "Sorry if they don't fit." Y/n told Joseph, as he picked up the sleepwear and examined it. "The bathroom is down the hall to your right." Y/n told him. "The fridge is already packed with food so don't be shy…hm…am I missing anything…" Y/n muttered as he looked around his room. "Oh yeah!" Y/n then pointed at underneath his bed. "Don't go under there, for your sake and my sake."

"Why?" Joseph asked him innocently. 

"J-Just don't." Y/n stuttered. "It's not pretty and not holy." Y/n told him in a serious tone, Joseph chuckled. 

"If it's dirty maga-" Joseph was cut off by y/n. 

"Do not look under there." Y/n repeated himself once more.

"Alright." Joseph accepted defeat.

"Good!" Y/n said with a grin as he took out his own sleepwear and nodded to Joseph. "G'night."

"Good night y/n, thank you again," Joseph said with a soft smile, y/n nodded to him with a grin as he left the room shutting the door, y/n went to the bathroom to dress in his sleepwear and walked over to the closet pulling out a blanket and pillow setting them down on the couch and laid there slowly drifting to sleep


	10. 24/7

A/n: Warning! Lime is coming! **_LIME_**! 

* * *

Y/n woke up from the couch, he groaned as he smelled something sweet, he sat up slowly as his hazy eyesight roamed around the room to see Joseph up making pancakes? Y/n grumbled as he slowly sat up on the couch, slipping off the blanket that was lazily thrown onto him. "Joseph?" Y/n groaned as he stood up from the couch, his hair was messy, strands of hairs being thrown around. 

"Y/n." Joseph said with a grin as he turned to him. "I'm happy to see you're up." He said y/n's face turned red as he noticed something was wrong with Joseph, very wrong. He was only wearing a blue apron with no other articles of clothing whatsoever, y/n quickly turned away from him covering his eyes. 

"Joseph!" Y/n shouted at him. "W-We talked about this." He told him, Joseph only chuckled in response as he walked towards y/n placing the plate of pancakes down on the dinner table. 

"Your naiveness only makes me want you more." He said in a husky voice as he pulled out the chair from the table, dragging y/n into the chair, he looked away from Joseph, not wanting to make eye contact with the man.

"J-Joseph please y-you're making it really hard to say no." Y/n told him, his face was bright red, sweat trailed down his face, his heart was pounding out of his chest. He could feel himself tensing up, clenching onto the armrest, his heart kept skipping a beat, he swallowed the lump at the back of his throat hard. 

"Y/n," Joseph said in a husky voice, he was right behind y/n, his large arms wrapped around y/n, his mouth touching the tip of his red ears. _"you know you want this."_  His voice was husky, hungry, it lingered y/n's body, causing him to shiver in response. Joseph then violently turned y/n's chair in order for him to face him, y/n gulped, holding his breath as he looked at Joseph with a nervous look, clinging onto the chair, he leaned back. 

"What about your morals?" He muttered.

 _"Who needs 'em?_ " Joseph said as he leaned in closer, his soft lips nearing y/n, until finally, he planted them on y/n's lips. Y/n couldn't control himself anymore, leaping off the chair as he violently pushed Joseph against the wall, his breathing was fast and husk as y/n tore off his shirt tossing it to the side, pressing Joseph against the wall as he kissed him on the neck, Joseph wrapped his legs around y/n's hips as his fingers entangled y/n's (hair color) locks, their bodies pressed onto one another. Their breathing was fast and husk, sweat trailing down their bodies, moans echoing around the room, y/n couldn't stop himself, he wanted more of him. Y/n's hands traced Joseph's body, his large hands underneath Joseph, holding him up as Joseph's arms were slung onto y/n's shoulder, gripping onto him, as he lifted his head up letting out sweet moans. 

 

        Y/n gasped loudly as he shot up from the couch, sweat trailed down his face as his breathing was fast, holding onto his chest he examined the room around him. Y/n's face was red and hot as he sighed loudly, his heartbeat was slowly returning back to its normal state. He leaned back on the couch, groaning as he wiped his face with his lands his face slowly returning to its normal color. 'Damn.' He thought to himself as he got up from the couch. 'That felt so real.' He thought to himself as he placed his hand over his eye, still trying to regain reality in his mind, he looked around him one more time just to make sure Joseph wasn't anywhere around him. 'Thank god it was just a dream.' He thought to himself, he walked over to the sink rinsing off face with the cold water, wiping his face off with his shirt y/n noticed a note attached onto the fridge. 

* * *

_Thanks for letting me stay. I really appreciate it!_

_I owe you one!_

_-Joseph_

* * *

Y/n took the note, he could feel himself tensing up once more as he quickly shoved the note into his pocket, quickly he noticed Amanda was up walking past him in the kitchen, y/n sent her a soft smile. "Did you like your breakfast?" He asked her. "Sorry I didn't get to eat my plate."

"It was good," Amanda responded softly, grabbing an apple from the countertop. "I'm gonna go."

"Amanda…" Y/n muttered softly as he sent her a sincere look. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I-I know you're trying," Amanda told y/n with empathy in her voice as she glanced back at him. "I-I just…n-need some time…okay?" She said softly. "I'm gonna sleepover at Emma's place for 3 days, are you okay with that?"

"Y-Yeah." Y/n muttered. "Some time apart might do us some good, keep your phone charge okay? I'm gonna text you every day!" He told her. 

"Alright, alright." Amanda chuckled softly as she sent him a soft smile. "Stay out of trouble?"

"Don't count on it." Y/n told her sending her a soft smile, Amanda only chuckled as she gripped onto her backpack leaving y/n alone in the house. Y/n sighed softly as he looked around the house, he never realized how empty it was until Amanda left, y/n glanced over at the bowl of fruit, taking a (fav fruit) from the bowl munching down on it, leaning against the countertop. 'I'm gonna treat myself.' He thought to himself. 'Today's my day off, might as well spend some time with some of the other dads.' He thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Craig. 

* * *

To: Craig

Hey Craig! I'm free today, have anything planned?

From: Craig

Bro! I just got back from dropping the twins at their friend's house, wanna catch some brunch after a run?

To: Craig

Sure Bro I'll be ready ASAP

* * *

Y/n put his phone back into his pocket, going back to his room to change into more athletic wear, putting on a tank top and sweats, he also grabbed onto a bottled water that was at room temperature as he waited for Craig, after a few minutes Craig replied back.

* * *

From: Craig

I'm here Bro!

* * *

Y/n got up from the couch and headed outside, there he saw Craig with River strapped onto his chest, y/n sent him a smile as he waved to him. "Morning!"

"Mornin'!" Craig responded. "Ready to go Bro?" 

"Yeah." Y/n said as the two men started to jog up the hill.

"Anything new?" Craig asked y/n.

"N-No." Y/n responded. "You?"

"Well, I'm going to coach the girl's game tomorrow." He responded before groaning. "Right after that, I have to talk with the Softball moms."

"Oh?"

"They won't stop hitting on me," Craig responded. "They have no shame."

"I'm sorry Bro." 

"I am too…" Craig muttered. "So y/n, we haven't talked in awhile, huh? Do you normally run?"

"NOPE!" Y/n said with a big grin. 

"I can tell." Craig chuckled.

"You're a business Entrepreneur, right? How's that going for you?"

"Well I'm still grazing by," Craig said softly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've been busy with so much things I can't juggle everything, bro." 

"You need to take care of yourself."

"I know," Craig said. "I'm fine though, as long as my girls are raised well then everything will be fine for me." He said with a soft smile. 

"You're a great dad."

"You think so?"

"I know so." 

"Thanks, bro," Craig said with a soft smile as he patted him on the back. "You're a great da-er-I mean uncle." He corrected himself. 

"U-Uh I don't think so right now." Y/n chuckled nervously to himself. "I mean kids are kids nonetheless am I right? I only raised Amanda for 2 years so I can't consider myself an expert."

"Bro, years don't mean anything," Craig assured him.

After 45 minutes the men made it up to the top of the hill grabbing brunch at a nearby restaurant before heading back to their houses, y/n washed his body off in the shower, as he was doing so he glanced over at his phone that was on the countertop just inches away from him, he eyed his phone for a moment. 'Should I text Robert?' He thought to himself as he slowly reached for it. 'N-no, remember what Joseph said…b-but…apologizing isn't bad…right? It wasn't his fault..it was mine.' Y/n thought to himself he quickly retreated from the phone getting out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his hips, he glanced at himself in the mirror. 'Alright y/n, this is gonna eat you up until the end of time, I outta at least say something…I can't leave things the way there were.' He thought to himself, seeing his foggy reflection, his memory playing in his head. 

_"IDIOT!" Y/n shouted at him as he found his shirt looking around hastily to put on his clothes. "The one chance I have to not be a fuck up and you ruined it!" Y/n snarled at him. "I'm about to be late, on my first day! SHIT!" He shouted as he quickly put on his shoes running out Robert's room._

_"Why should that be my problem?" Robert asked him, his voice filled with anger._

_"Whatever," Y/n growled. "I don't care if I asked for this, I was drunk, Robert._ **_Drunk._ ** _" He then slammed open Robert's door and ran out his place._

"Damn it." Y/n grumbled as he snatched onto his phone opening up the messages with Robert, typing into it, he paused for a moment looking at the message, he gulped, his heart was racing, butterflies in his stomach, he shut his eyes and sent the message, holding his breath.

* * *

_To:Robert_

_I'm sorry about that night…I should've said something sooner but I didn't…I don't know exactly what happened but one thing I do know is that it was my fault too. It's cool if you don't want to forgive me or anything just…you know…my phone is on 24/7._

* * *

Y/n opened his eyes slowly as he watched the message be sent, he gasped loudly, gripping his chest, his anxiety was shot up the limit, he screamed loudly freaking out, gripping his hair, his nails sinking into his scalp, he wanted to yank it his hair off and be bald, his heart was racing so fast, he paced around the bathroom eyeing the phone. 'Okay, okay calm down y/n.' He thought to himself as he grabbed onto his phone gripping down on it. 'You're an adult…okay, okay.' His breathing slowly became paced and normal as he placed the phone down on the countertop, gripping onto his towel, just then he heard his phone go off, his face turned white as his mouth flung open, his heart was racing, the butterflies came back even stronger as his face slowly turned hot and read. He was practically drowning in the tension and fear. 


	11. "Mornings"

 Y/n slowly looked at his phone, to see a notification, his face slowly turned red, sweat trailed down his face as his heart was pounding out of his chest. He started to pant in pure anxiety he slowly clicked on the notification as it sent him to DadBook messages. 

* * *

_From: Robert_

Took you long enough. 

_To: Robert_

_I'm sorry…I just thought you hated me._

_From: Robert_

_Enough with the bullshit drama, I didn't think it was gonna go as far as it did. Nothing you can do about it now._

_To: Robert_

_Can we restart?_

_From: Robert_

_No, I don't believe in restarting. I'm not gonna be  an asshole and hold a grudge against you_

_How much do you remember from that night?_

_To: Robert_

_Not much, I just know when I have too much to drink I'm not myself. I probably said some stupid shit, huh?_

_I knew we had sex but what led to that before, nope. I don't even remember if I talked to you first_

_From: Robert_

_That's it? Just that we had sex?_

_To: Robert_

_Well I woke up naked in your bed, my ass was hurting it didn't take much clues, why? Did I say something concerning?_

_From: Robert_

_You seriously don't remember what I told you?_

_To: Robert_

_Nope_

_From: Robert_

_Unbelievable_

_To: Robert_

_Sorry!_

_From: Robert_

_I told you to be aware of Joseph, he's not the man you think he is._

_To: Robert_

_What do you mean?_

_From: Robert_

_Just trust me, I've known him longer than you._

_I'm going to head over to 'Jim &Kim's' we can talk there if you want, later. _

* * *

Y/n placed his phone down as he was puzzled, both of the males told him not to trust the other. Y/n sighed softly as he really didn't have any idea who to trust, he glanced at his reflection. 'Should I go?' He thought to himself, he picked up his phone again to text Amanda

* * *

_To: Amanda_

_Hey Panda! You're not in jail yet, right?_

_From: Amanda_

_Not yet, I'm not gonna get caught this time! How about you? Do I have to call our lawyer?_

_To: Amanda_

_Nope you don't need to call Greg, anyways kid just wanted to check in on you. Sleep tight._

_From: Amanda_

_Thanks…good night. ^_^_

* * *

        Y/n looked down at himself, glancing at his towel still tucked around his hips, 'Alright y/n, you're an adult. This is just rebuilding the bridge, yeah.' He thought to himself as he looked at his reflection for a moment longer, smiling at himself to try and hide his anxiety. 

        Y/n made his way to the pub, wearing very casual clothing as he spotted Robert drinking whisky, he sat next to him. 

"Got out of the shower?" Robert asked y/n.

"Yeah." Y/n responded. 

"Anything for you, sir?" The bartender asked, y/n shook his head not wanting to repeat history. 

"So…wanna fill me in on what happened that day?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it can't be that bad."

Robert let out a deep sigh as he took a long slurp from his drink, glancing at y/n, his tired sharp eyes glaring at him as he put down the bottle. "You seemed pretty normal at first, we talked for a bit mostly about how stupid you are. Then after a couple of shots, you changed…all of a sudden you're happy-go-to-lucky, then at a flip of a coin, you became depressed and horny. You started saying how you were going to be a home wrecker again with Joseph and then you wanted to have sex with me to try and fall for me." He told y/n bluntly. 

"Then we had sex?"

"Basically."

"Damn I was desperate." Y/n grumbled softly. "Sounds like me though, drunk me at least."

"What a dumb ass." Robert snarled. "Are you still going to work at the church?"

"To make ends meet, yeah." Y/n responded. "Just gotta hang on for one more year, then Amanda will be out on her own." He said softly. 

"After that, then what?"

"I dunno, I guess…disappear?" Y/n chuckled softly at his self-depreciating joke. 

"I tried that once." Robert said. "I became successful."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about it." He grumbled, he then took out a cigarette smoking it, he then offered y/n one, he eyed it for a bit, his heart was racing as he slowly reached for it placing the cigarette in-between his dried lips, Robert then lit the cigarette for him, y/n sucked it in, coughing violently as the smoke trailed down his airway. Robert laughed at him as he smacked y/n's back hard. "Man you're such a baby bitch, don't inhale it!" He told him, y/n nodded, as he could feel his throat stinging from the cigarette. 

"D-Damn, how can you smoke these things?" Y/n grumbled glaring at the stick. 

"Years of practice," Robert said. "Look, I ain't joking when I say don't trust Joseph."

"Alright, alright." Y/n grumbled, glancing up at Robert, the two had a long conversation, almost for 2 hours long Robert told a bunch of his stories and memories, y/n  would listen very excitedly, y/n and Robert were about to depart until y/n glanced back at him, waving farewell to him, Robert only nodded in response. Robert then walked away into the darkness, his cigarette dimly lighting the way, y/n made his way back to his place, he laid down on his bed, his house truly felt empty. Glancing at the time, it was already 2 A.M, he grumbled as he slowly shut his eyes drifting to a dreamless sleep. 

        It was the next day y/n was up, he decided to treat himself getting some breakfast at a nearby cafe, sipping from his cup of coffee, his lazy (eye color) hues examining the room, his face turned red as he noticed Joseph walking in, next to him was his twins and son. Quickly y/n tried to hide himself behind a newspaper that just so happen to be in arms reach from him. Quickly y/n felt his heart beating fast, sweat trailing down his body, his entire body was shaking his face was red, after that dream…he couldn't see Joseph the same way and was honestly hoping not to see him on his last day off, yet here he was. Y/n could feel his legs turning into jello as they wobbled and shake, y/n tried to calm himself down slowly lowering the newspaper down looking around. 'Alright…clear.' Y/n thought to himself, just before he could let out a small breath of relief he heard Joseph's voice. 

"Y/n?" 

Y/n slowly turned around to see Joseph smiling from behind him, with his kids still close to him.

"M-morning!" Y/n stuttered as he looked at the kids, sending them an uneasy smile slowly waving at them they only looked at him with dead eyes, like they were ready to murder him and his entire family. Y/n gulped as he forgot just how creepy his kids were as he turned his attention back to Joseph who looked as welcoming as ever. 

"Good morning, y/n, I didn't think I'd see you outside the church!" He said with a soft smile. 

"N-Neither did I." Y/n stuttered.

"What brings you here?" Joseph asked him. "Actually where's Amanda? It's strange she's not with you…" He muttered.

"A-Amanda is at a friend's." Y/n stuttered, his heart still banging out of his chest, the butterflies in his stomach turned into elephants as they stomped inside of him, anxiety was at its peak as sweat trailed down y/n's pale face. "I'm just treating myself." He told y/n. "G-Got kinda tired of my badly made pancakes and brunt eggs."

"Y/n, I'm sure they aren't that bad," Joseph told y/n softly. 

"No trust me, I can't ever make a non-brunt pancake." Y/n grumbled. "W-What about you?"

"Oh, Christie wanted to try something new." He said with a grin gesturing to his daughter.

"A-Ah…" Y/n stuttered, he wanted to get up and leave. "I-I should get going." Y/n said standing up from his seat.

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked y/n. "We can have breakfast together." He suggested y/n looked at the kids then back at Joseph.

"Join us." The twins said in a unison that sent a chill down y/n's spine, he gulped as he sighed in defeat nodding, after all these kids was the creepiest thing he's ever seen, almost straight out of Stephen King's "The Shining."

"S-Sure." Y/n chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Great!" Joseph said with a big grin as the twins sat across from y/n, with Joseph and Chris next to y/n.

"W-Where's the youngest one?" Y/n asked Joseph.

"Oh! She's with Mary." He said with a smile.

"O-Oh." Y/n looked at the kids, he felt uncomfortable as they looked at him with their dead blue eyes. "S-So whose the oldest?" He asked the twins trying to strike up a conversation. 

"I am," Christian said.

"I've bever had a sister, how's that like, boys?" He asked Chris and Christian they only looked back at him with the same dead eyes, silence. "H-How's school?" 

"We dissected a rat," Chrissy said with a grin.

"O-Oh during science class?" Y/n asked her.

"During playtime in the backyard," Christian said with a creepy smile, y/n gulped hard sweat trailing down his face, just then Joseph's phone rang. 

"Oh, I got to take this, y/n please keep an eye on them until I get back." He said as he quickly stood up from the chair.

"W-Wait no, don't leave me!" Y/n begged him but it was too late Joseph was already outside of the cafe, y/n let out a long and deep sigh as he looked at the kids, shifting around awkwardly in place.

"How is it like wasting your life?" Christian asked him.

"H-Huh?" Y/n asked him shocked. "W-What do you mea-"

"We saw the way you look at dad." Chrissy interrupted y/n. "You're wasting your time."

"I don't want two dads." Chris grumbled as he looked at y/n sending him a small glare. "You can barely take care of yourself."

"H-Hey!" Y/n objected the children. "What happened to respect your elders-"

"You're only 24." The twins said in a unison. 

"With over 10 more years of experience than you." Y/n told them. "I'm not in love with your da-"

"You might as well just leave," Chrissy told y/n.

"Kids pleas-" Y/n was interrupted by Joseph walking back to the table.

"Um, yeah…y/n…I'm gonna need you to do me a favor…" He said with a nervous smile scratching the back of his neck.

"What's up?" Y/n asked him.

"I need you to look after the kids for me back at my place, Mary is going to go to Robert's and I'm needed at the Church," Joseph replied. 

Y/n's face turned white as his mouth flung open, butterflies in his stomach, sweat trailing down his face, He gulped, this was going to be a long day. 


	12. Creepy Children

"Oh um y-yeah sure." Y/n agreed. "I'll meet you there."

"Thanks you're a lifesaver!" Joseph said with a soft smile. As y/n and Joseph drove back to Joseph's place, y/n was seated at the couch as he watched Joseph pace around the house and talking at the same time. "I'll be back within 4 hours, there's milk for Chrish in the fridge, just keep an eye on everyone." Joseph told y/n. "Thank you so much." Joseph thanked y/n once more with a soft smile. "I really owe you one buddy."

"No worries." Y/n said with a nervous smile.

"Chrish is usually a very well behaved baby, but if she does get fussy just rock her a bit and if that doesn't work try her pacifier." Joseph told y/n.

"Alright, got it." Y/n nodded.

"I'll be back soon, behave kids!" He called to them as he left the house, y/n let out a long and deep sigh, shifting around awkwardly on the couch as the kids sat across from him on the other couch, he looked around the house to try and not make eye contact with the kids. 

"H-How about some T.V?" Y/n asked the kids.

"Sure," Christie said. 

"What show?" Y/n asked them as he walked towards the T.V with the remote turning on the T.V guide. "Ooh, they have Spongebob on or do you want to watch We Bare Bears, or Sofia The 1s-" Y/n was interrupted by Christian. 

"American Horror Story."

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned a bit shocked, as Christian got out off the couch swiping the remote from y/n's hands as he put on American Horror Story with a smirk on his face as the other twin crawled towards the T.V her eyes glued to the screen, with her brother sitting next to her. Y/n looked at the T.V, his face turned white as his mouth flung open, this truly wasn't a children's T.V show, looking back at the twins.

"Y-Your father lets you watch this kinda of stuff?"

"Who says he needs to know." The twins said in a unison, y/n sat back down on the couch, Chris got out of his seat and sat next to y/n, his arms crossed over his chest as he only stared at y/n, his body grew tense as he slowly turned to him with a forced smile. 

"C-Can I help you?" Y/n asked him, his body was shaking with sweat trailing down his face. Chris eyed him for a moment, his blue hues roaming y/n's body as he then finally stopped looking y/n dead in the eyes. 

"You had a wet dream of my father." He said bluntly, y/n's face turned red as sweat trailed down his face. 

"H-Huh? W-What? N-No.." Y/n felt his heart racing as he turned away from the 10 year old. "How the hell do you even know words like that?"

"We're kids, not idiots, y/n." Christie shot at him, y/n felt a bit offended by what the child had said to him. 

"That's sir to you." Y/n corrected her, as he took out his phone and decided to text some of the other dads to try and get the load off of his shoulders. 

It was an hour later, the kids were all in the living room playing while y/n watched them from the corner of his eye from the diner table, he couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine as he watched them tearing a part a bear while wearing surgical mask. It was truly unsettling, it didn't help much that they used red paint to make it more 'realistic', y/n then heard a whine coming from the upstairs, quickly y/n jogged up the stairs to figure out where the sound was coming from, y/n made his way down a short hallway to a nursery, he walked in. The nursery was a pastel pink, with pictures of cute animals on the walls, stuff animals, toys, and even a little mobile of birds. Y/n walked towards the white crib, he made eye contact with Chrish, her face was red from the crying and screaming, she swung her legs around in anger slamming her fist down.

"S-sh.." Y/n tried to calm her down as he slowly and carefully picked her up, he was a bit hesitant at first but the moment he pulled her close to him she slowly started to calm down. Sniffling a bit as her big blue eyes looked into y/n's (eye color) ones, he nervously smiled at her, Chrish only sent him a puzzled look, her chubby cheeks titled to the side. He chuckled awkwardly as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, pulling out a bottle from the fridge as he fed the baby, she gladly drank the milk, her small hands gripping onto the bottle, y/n let out a long sigh, he truly had no idea how to take care of babies. He looked over the countertop to see the other 3 kids were nowhere to be seen, his face turned white as his mouth flung open. "K-Kids?" He called to them as he paced around the living room. "Chris?" He called out to one of them as he paced around the house. "Christie, Christian?" Y/n felt his heart racing. 'Damn it! How did I lose the kids!' He walked out the front door squinting out to the road, hoping to see the children but he got nothing. Y/n felt himself getting nervous, the air was becoming thin as he walked back into the house. 'Where could they be?' He thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, opening the doors but then he spotted them paint all over their face, their paintbrushes in a cup, y/n slowly glanced at the paintings to see very disturbing images. One that stood out was a badly painting of him with Joseph while in the background there Mary angry, red paint was all over the painting, he titled his head to the side a bit shocked from the painting. 

"Mommy doesn't like it when daddy is not loyal." Christian said bluntly as he returned to his painting like it was nothing. 

"Mommy doesn't like you," Chrisite added, the boys nodded in agreement. 

"O-Oh…" Y/n stuttered. 

"You a really terrible babysitter," Christen added. "You lost us and it hasn't even been 2 hours."

"I-I'll be downstairs." Y/n told them ignoring what he said as he walked out the room, y/n sat down still holding onto Chrish her head against his chest, he sighed softly as he smiled down at the baby. "You're the only normal one huh?" He asked her as he playfully taped her button nose, he sat her down in her playpen as he walked back to the fridge to make some lunch for the kids. He couldn't help but notice the pictures that were hanging on the fridge, it was mostly family photos, but one that stood out was of Joseph at the beach. Y/n felt his face becoming red, running his fingers against the photo, he gulped. Joseph had no shirt on, he was smiling brightly with round-edged glasses shielding his crystal blue hues, his light pink swimming trunks showing off his incredible body. His v-line was so dominant as it further highlighted his abs, y/n gripped onto his neck, gasping loudly. He quickly shook his head trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts. 'C'mon y/n, you're an adult not some teenage boy.' He thought to himself as he opened the fridge pulling out the ingredients to make a basic ham sandwich, he made 3 one for each kid as he put them all on individual plates, just before he could walk to their room they appeared out of nowhere behind him, it gave him a small fright as he look down at them. "I-I made you lunch-"

"I want to bake." Christie said.

"Let's bake!" Christan agreed.

"What? No, I'm a terrible baker." Y/n told them. 

"NOW!" The twins shouted at him.

"No."

"NOW!" Christian then kicked y/n in the shin, he growled in pain he hopped on one leg not wanting to drop the plates he glared at them.

"I'm gonna tell your fath-"

"BAKE!"

Y/n let out a long and deep sigh as he accepted defeat, putting the plates down on the countertop. "What do you want to bake?"

"Cupcakes." The twins responded, y/n bent down pulling out the mixer and the cupcake pan as Chris pulled out the milk, Christian went on his tip toes to take out the sugar, while Christie took out some pink sprinkles. Y/n and the kids baked some cupcakes, it wasn't perfect but it was alright, once they were finished y/n was cleaning up the kitchen as the kids ate their cupcakes and sandwiches. Chris was the first one to be finished as he put his dirty plate into the sink, he looked at y/n tugging at his sleeve, y/n looked down at him. 

 ** _"You should leave, while you can."_** He told him.

"Huh?" 

Chris didn't want to elaborate as he left y/n, his blue eyes staring into y/n, he was confused and a bit shocked, a shiver went down his spine. His heart heated faster than normal as he glanced over at Chrish who was playing with her blocks, slowly he watched the other kids go to their rooms, the twins plates piled on one another, y/n put the plates into the sink, cleaning them y/n still couldn't help but feel tense after what Chris said, he let out a long sigh as he finished up, y/n decided to go back to the living room sitting down on the couch he noticed some a picture frame of Mary when she was younger, he examined the old photo. 

She truly was beautiful, her small frame hiding behind a white summer dress with a large floppy white hat, her long brown hair touching her waist, she had a smile on her face, her lips were a light pink, as the wind blew in her wavy locks, looking out into the sea. 'Joseph must've been the one taking the photo.' Y/n thought to himself.

"I was 21 in that picture."

Y/n quickly looked away from the picture as he looked up to see Mary looking down at him, y/n acted quickly as he stood up and smiled at her. "Afternoon Mrs. Christisen!" He greeted her.

"Tch, just call me Mary." She grumbled as she sat down on the couch, y/n looked down at her not knowing how to react. "So let me guess Joseph wanted you to babysit."

"Y-Yeah." Y/n responded.

"Typical." She grumbled, she then looked at y/n for a bit. "Huh, you don't seem like Joseph's type but whatever." She shrugged, tossing her heels off to the side. 

"W-We aren't-Mary we are just friends." He told her.

 _"Friends?"_ Mary questioned, she couldn't help but let out a long laugh as she shook her head. "No, y/n. You're so young naive it's kinda sad." She told him. "Joseph doesn't just let anyone into his life." She told her with a smug look. "How old are you again? 24? He knows how to fish em out." 

"M-Mary…" Y/n stuttered.

"Listen to me kid, he's gonna ruin you." Mary warned him as she crossed her legs. "'Cause what's happening to me, is gonna happen to you. He's gonna make you think that you love him and then all of a sudden you realize your happiness all just pretend." She told him. 

"W-We aren't…Mary, I'd never steal your husband."

"I'm not worried about that." She told him. "I'm worried about you." She told him. "You got two guys wrapped around your finger, Robert and Joseph, I don't know what they see in you but who am I am to judge." She said shrugging as she looked into his eyes. "You really fucked up."She told him softly. "Robert told me how you both had sex, a couple of drinks and you're already offering yourself. How sad."

"R-Robert told you that?"

"He tells me everything y/n, _everything._ How you slept, how stupid you were, _how you didn't want to be a home wrecker again._ Not like it matters, how can you wreck a home that's already broken." 

"W-We shouldn't be having this type of conversation in front of your daughter." Y/n mumbled softly.

"Daughter?" She questioned a bit confused as she looked around. "I don't see um…what's her name…t-the twin well yeah her, I don't see her."

"I mean your toddler…?"

"My toddler?"

"The baby you had a couple of months ago?"

Mary then turned around to see Chrish in the playpen. "OH! That one…I forgot she's still here. Oh well, you're free to go y/n." She grumbled laying down on the couch, y/n slowly walked out, he felt his heart racing, he couldn't breath it was like he was sinking down deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit, he panted as he ran to his house, slamming the door shut as he pressed his back against the door, running his hands through his hair as he sunk down to the ground, gasping. There wasn't anymore air, he was drowning in pure fear, he didn't know what the hell just happened. The kids watched y/n leave as they smiled at him waving at him. 


	13. "Steam"

Y/n started to pant softly as his memories of earlier of the day kept on playing. 'What if Joseph isn't really such a nice guy?' He thought to himself as he clenched onto his pants, shaking his head softly. 'N-No…Joseph is a great guy! He helped me get my job a-and' Y/n felt himself doubting again as he glanced over at the floor, sighing softly as he looked up to the ceiling for answers. 'W-What if I really don't know Joseph…after all…Robert told me not to trust him…b-but Robert hasn't done anything to earn my trust! B-But why would he lie?' Y/n clenched his fist as he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. 'Stop it y/n!' He thought to himself trying to slap himself out of it. 'I-Is there beef between Joseph and Robert?' Y/n couldn't help but think to himself, he glanced over at his phone, slowly reaching for it as he pulled up 'DadBook', he tapped on the message icon, he shook his head putting the phone down. 'N-No y/n…' He thought to himself. 'I can't just ask anyone.'   
Y/n stood up running his hand through his hair trying to clear his mind. "C'mon y/n…you're an adult." He muttered to himself. "Joseph isn't a perfect guy, sure. No one is perfect! B-Besides…tomorrow you're gonna have to see him! Y-Yeah then it'll be like today never, ever happened!" He told himself with a fake grin for reassurance. Just then y/n heard a knock on the door, y/n walked over to the door and answered it, his face turned white as he saw Robert.   
"R-Robert…I-I wasn't expecting you!" Y/n said with a nervous smile.   
"Nice to see you too," Robert said sarcastically as he walked in, inviting himself in, y/n was a bit taken back by his assertiveness as he got out of the way.   
"Hey." Y/n greeted him trying not to sound awkward.   
"Aren't you off today?" He let out a sigh as he threw himself onto the couch, spreading his arms and legs out, he looked very relaxed like he no worries.   
"Y-Yeah." Y/n stuttered. "Want some snacks?" He asked him trying to be as nice of a host as possible, even though Robert just let himself in, Robert made eye contact with y/n as he nodded.  
"Two bottles of whiskey would be nice." He said.  
"I don't have alcohol." Y/n told him with an annoyed look.    
"How about your body?" He asked him.  
"What?"  
"Your body," Robert repeated himself.   
"You-You're not serious right?" Y/n asked him nervously a sweat trailed down his face, he scratched his neck awkwardly, hoping that he was making a joke.   
"No shit I'm serious," Robert said in a blunt voice, y/n's eyes widen as his face became red, his heart pounded out his chest, he was shocked, to say the least. His mouth flung open as he felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering like crazy. He felt his face getting hot as his cheeks started to get warm. Y/n looked into his brown hues, he was dead serious, y/n gulped softly.   
"O-Oh…" Y/n stuttered not knowing how to respond. "I-I see…" He muttered as Robert got up making his way towards him y/n slowly backed away. "R-Robert..I-I can't." He muttered softly shaking his head.   
"What?" Robert asked him a bit shocked as he stopped himself in his tracks titling his head to the side. "Why not?"  
"W-Well to-today's been a tough day." Y/n told him as he shifted around awkwardly hoping that he'd understand. "I-I'm not in a good mood to have sex right no-"  
"I thought that's what we were," Robert grumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Y/n asked him. "I-I never said that." Y/n let out a long and deep sigh not knowing how to react or what to say, the moment he opened his mouth Robert had already pinned him harshly against the door, kissing him violently y/n gasped from the sudden impact but instead of pushing him off, he kissed him back, gripping onto his back, pressing their chests against each other as y/n entangled his fingers into Robert's soft dark hair, strands of sliver tangling y/n's fingers. Robert lifted y/n's legs up, as y/n wrapped his legs around Robert's torso, their breaths becoming hot, up to the point where they were panting y/n gripped onto Robert's neck, pressing himself against Robert, smiling at him as they shared a long kiss, tongues fighting, mouths being explored as Robert smirked, running his cold hands underneath y/n's shirt, touching his naked chest, y/n let out a soft gasp from the sudden touch.  
    The two shared a steamy moment, their bodies on the cold wooden floor but they didn't care as y/n fell asleep onto Robert's chest with a grin on his face, y/n woke up he groaned softly as he looked down expecting to see Robert but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, y/n grumbled as he stood up, looking down at himself feeling a cold breeze grazing his face, he then noticed a blanket on the floor, y/n let out a long and deep sigh as he grabbed onto the warm blanket warping it around himself. 'Looks like Robert left.' Y/n thought to himself as he walked towards his room to put on some clothes and sleep comfortably on his bed. Y/n felt his lower body in pure pain, the moment he closed his eyes he kept thinking about the way Robert looked but the moment he saw Robert it changed to Joseph, y/n gasped loudly shaking his head violently pushing his hair back as he panted softly. 'S-S-Stop it.' Y/n thought to himself clenching onto his covers as he tried to calm himself down, but even in the dark, he saw Joseph towering over him with a smirk on his face, sweat trailing down his light peach skin, his blue hues looking into y/n's eyes. Joseph's hair was messy, licking his lips with the most devilish look in his eyes. Y/n gulped as he felt his heart pounding out of his chest as he flipped himself over violently causing him to look at the wall, his heart beating out of his chest as his breathing became slow and shallow, he clenched tighter onto his covers as he buried himself in them. 'C-C'mon y/n…D-Don't think like that…' He thought to himself, within 2 hours y/n slowly felt himself drifting to sleep, closing his tired hazy eyes. 


	14. Shameful

Y/n woke up, he groaned as he rubbed his forehead, sitting up slowly he glanced over as he saw Robert was still asleep on the floor, y/n rubbed his eyes, his eyesight was still hazy as he stifled out a soft yawn. He furrowed his eyebrows as he squinted his eyes in order to see the clock on the stove. 'It's almost 3 A.M' Y/n thought to himself, his face turned white as he quickly looked around the floor looking for his pants. "S-Shit." He muttered as he stood up looking for his phone. 'I need to text Amanda!' He thought to himself, as he let out a soft sigh as he then heard his phone vibrate. Y/n quickly looked for the sound, he spotted a faint glow underneath an article of clothing, y/n tossed it to the side as he bent down picking up his phone. He looked down at it to see it was a text message from Amanda. 

From: Amanda 

Hey…c-can you pick me up?

Y/n's face turned white, his heart was beating out of his chest as his hands started to tremble he bit down on his tongue. 

To: Amanda

I will be there ASAP, address 

From: Amanda

Wooven ST. 7412

Y/n quickly looked around for his clothes, he growled not being able to find anything from the darkness, y/n sighed as he opened up the closet pulling out a long jacket as he put it on zipping it up, he glanced at Robert, he shook his head he didn't have time for that. He quickly grabbed his keys as he left the house, as he went into his car. He clicked on the address as it led to the map as he got directions to the house driving off, he groaned rubbing his head. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. 'I can't let her see Robert there..' He thought to himself remembering Robert was still on the ground with a blanket covering his body, he let out a soft growl smacking his forehead, 'Damn it Amanda is gonna be so disappointed in me.' He thought to himself, he pulled up to the house, where he spotted Amanda in the porch, she stood up snatching her bag as she walked towards the car. Just then the door opened, light showing the dark way, he squinted his eyes to see two adults standing there, y/n sighed as he got out of his car. Amanda walked towards the car as she went into the passenger seat as y/n crossed his arms eyeing them. 

"I'm so sorry to have Amanda leave." The woman said. "T-The girls got quite distraught…" She muttered.

"Yeah," Y/n sighed as he looked at them. "Thanks for letting her stay the night." He muttered. 

"Thank you for letting your er-d-daught-siste-…" The father stuttered not knowing how to connect the two. 

"Niece." Y/n responded. "Well, good night." He told them, they nodded as y/n walked back to the car going into the driver seat, he glanced over at Amanda who was looking out into the distance, her elbow on the armrest. Y/n started the car as he let out a soft sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"N-No…" Amanda sniffled as she wiped some tears from her eyes, she glanced at him, her eyes scanning him. "Did you just get out of the shower."

"E-Eh….n-not really…" Y/n said sheepishly as he scratched his cheek, the two made it to the house, y/n opened the door for Amanda as she walked in, she then noticed a body on the floor, her eyes widen as her mouth flung open. Y/n slowly shifted around, not knowing how to react as he coughed awkwardly, his face turning red Amanda let out a soft sigh shaking her head.

"Y-You're an adult…" She muttered. 

"S-Sorry-I-I you weren't-" Y/n was interrupted by Amanda. 

"I know…it's been a long night.." Amanda muttered softly as she walked past Robert. "I'm going to sleep." She grumbled walking back to her room as y/n sighed, looking down at Robert. He didn't know how to react as he walked back to his room as he went back into his bed, he felt very shameful and guilty. He sunk deeper into his covers he looked up to the ceiling he slowly closed his eyes.

 

It was the next morning y/n sighed waking up from the sudden blaring from his alarm, he slapped the alarm off as it shut off. Y/n let out a soft groan as he sat up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes, his (eye color) hues shifting around his room. He sat up on his bed rubbing his face, he stretched out his bones letting out a soft satisfied moan. Y/n yawned a bit, scratching his back as he looked down, he was still naked. 'D-Damn.' He thought to himself as he got up from his bed going into his closet as he pulled out some of his everyday clothes, placing it on the bed he put on his boxers and then slipped on his jeans and shirt, he stumbled out of his room. Y/n walked to the bathroom splashing cold water onto his face to wake him up, glancing back at the kitchen as he scratched his neck. 'Breakfast..?' He thought to himself, he shook his head as he brushed his teeth and walked to the living room. He noticed that Robert wasn't on the floor, y/n looked around as he spotted Robert in the kitchen helping himself to a honey bun that was lazily stuck into his mouth, the two made eye contact as Robert waved at him. 

"Mornin'." He said, y/n noticed that he was still naked y/n looked away from him, his face was beet red. 

"Good morning. C-Can you put on some clothes I don't want Amanda to see that." He told him. 

"I thought she wasn't here," Robert told y/n in honesty, y/n sighed as he picked up Robert's red boxers from the ground tossing it to him, Robert caught it slipping it on. Y/n walked towards the kitchen looking through the cabinets as he found the empty honey bun box, y/n sighed as he tossed it into the trash. 

"I made you some coffee," Robert said pointing at the two cups.

"Thanks," Y/n thanked him. "you should get goin' Amanda is gonna wake up soon and I have to go to work soon." Y/n told him grabbing onto his mug.

"Wor-?" Robert was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, y/n walked to the door answering it. 

"Good morning." Joseph greeted y/n with a big grin, Robert walked towards the door he growled glaring at Joseph, Joseph looked back at him in pure shock as he chuckled nervously. "M-Morning…" He greeted him, taking full notice of Robert's appearance. 

"U-Uh.." Y/n looked back at Robert. "J-Just make sure once you leave that you pick up all of your stuff." He told him as he grabbed onto his keys and jacket putting it on before leaving the two walked to Joseph's car, the walk was awkward. 

"D-Di-Did you…and him…" Joseph muttered. 

"W-We did." Y/n told him in pure honesty as the two got into the car. Joseph sighed as he shook his head starting the car as he glanced at y/n. 

"I told you not to-" Y/n interrupted him. 

"Joseph, I'm an adult I can make my own choices."

"You don't know him," Joseph told him as he let shook his head. "Don't you remember what happened _last time?"_ He asked him.

"Joseph I'm not some little boy, okay? I can handle myself." y/n told him as he crossed his arms. "Besides it was consensual-"

"Drunk sex?" Joseph asked y/n furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Yeah!" Y/n responded as he ran his hands through his hair. 

"Don't tell me that Amanda saw him…" Joseph muttered.

"I screwed up, I know." Y/n told him as he let out a sigh. "But to be honest I prefer having non-loving rough sex with Robert than repeating history." Y/n muttered softly.

"What do you mean…repeating history?" Joseph asked him as he looked at y/n worriedly. 

"I-I'm sorry it-it was nothing…" Y/n grumbled. 

"Y/n…are you-"

"It's nothing." Y/n told him letting out a soft sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands as he shook his head letting out a groan. "I'm sorry, I was just.." Y/n grumbled. "I'm just still kinda in a bad mood." Y/n grumbled his entire lower body hurt which was to be expected because Robert was very rough from his anger and angst building up inside of him. 

"Y/n…I want you to be safe…you can't safe with Robert, he's bad news." Joseph told him bluntly. 

"Joseph, I'm fine. Okay, don't worry about me." Y/n told him softly as he sent him a half smile to try and make Joseph feel better, Joseph glanced at y/n just for a moment as he let out a soft sigh shaking his head. 

"Y/n…I-I just…y-you know…I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Joseph said softly looking back at the road, y/n's face slowly turned red as his face slowly turned hot and warm. Y/n felt his heart beating out of his chest as he put his hand over his heart that was pounding out of his chest letting out a soft sigh, he felt so flustered. Y/n gulped as he looked back at the road sending Joseph a sincere smile.

"T-Thank you, Joseph…but trust me." Y/n told him with a determined look. "I'm fine okay? If anything happens you're the first guy I'll come to." Joseph glanced at y/n as he smiled softly putting his hand on his knee as he chuckled softly. 

"You know y/n, you have such a big heart." He told him softly. "We need more people like that in this world." He muttered softly, y/n's ears perked up as his body jumped up a bit at the compliment. "Just be careful, Robert gets around a lot…the last thing I want is for you to suffer a heartbreak." He warned y/n.

"Don't worry, we used protection." Y/n told him. "Besides, this is going to be the last time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Y/n said nodding, he then had a flashback of yesterday, what his kids said yesterday. 

_**"Mommy doesn't like it when daddy is not loyal," Christian said bluntly as he returned to his painting like it was nothing.** _

_**"Mommy doesn't like you," Christie added, the boys nodded in agreement.** _

_**"You should leave, while you can." He told him.** _

Y/n glanced over at Joseph as he felt his heart pounding out of his chest, he looked back at the road as he rubbed his hands together, sweat trailing down his face as he gulped, trying to calm his nerves as fiddled with his thumbs, his whole body tensed up. 'S-Stop thinking about what those damn kids said…t-they're just watching too many movies…y-yeah…' Y/n thought to himself making a half smile trying to reassure himself. 

"Y/n?"

"H-Hah?" Y/n questioned as he looked at him, a bit stunned by the sudden call of his name. 

"I was wondering if tomorrow after world would you like to go to my boat?" Joseph asked him.

'Don't go y/n…wait…no…maybe if I'm alone with him I can finally get out of those bad vibes from those kids giving me…same with Mary and I'll have a break from Robert.' Y/n thought to himself, he gave him a nervous smile as he nodded. "S-Sure." 

"Great!" Joseph said with a grin as they both stopped at the church and the men got out to go to work. 

 

Joseph took y/n back home, they said their goodbyes as y/n walked back to his place. He took off his jacket putting it on the hanger as he turned around and spotted Amanda and Robert on the couch watching T.V, luckily Robert was fully clothed, y/n's eyes shifted from Robert and y/n to the coffee table to see Chinese food, Amanda pointed at a bowl that wasn't opened. "That's yours." She told him bluntly, y/n looked at Robert completely confused as he and Robert made eye contact. 

"R-Robert um…eh-what are you doing here?" Y/n asked him still completely stunned by Robert still being in his house. 

"What? Am I not allowed to stay the night?" Robert asked him. 

"W-Well I-I just thought-" Y/n was interrupted by Amanda.

"He was drunk for a bit and shouldn't drive home drunk," Amanda responded to y/n, he let out a soft sigh rubbing his face putting the bowl down. 

"Robert let me drive you home." Y/n grumbled. "Get your stuff." He told him grabbing onto his keys slipping on his jacket, Robert sighed grabbing onto his jacket putting it on and his food. "I'll be back. Panda." Y/n told Amanda as the two men walked to the car, Robert sat in the passenger seat as y/n was in the driver seat, he started the car. "Tell me the directions to your place." Y/n told Robert who nodded. "I thought I told you to go home." Y/n told Robert bluntly.

"Well you did," Robert said.

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to."

Y/n let out a low and long sigh. "Damn it, Robert, I bet Amanda is so ashamed of me, I bet she thinks that all I do is sleep around." Y/n muttered.

"Take a left," Robert said, y/n obeyed. "Amanda doesn't think that alright? Look it was my bad, okay?" He told y/n. 

"Whatever, look Robert we can just keep sleeping around like this, I have morals." Y/n told him.

"Right," Robert said, y/n took the right as Robert then looked at y/n furrowing his eyebrows. "You were the one-"

"I know, I know, I know." Y/n sighed shaking his head. "I-I just…I-I…" Y/n muttered as he stopped at Robert's house. "I-I don't want Amanda to be ashamed of me."

"Look, kid, no one is a perfect Uncle or dad, alright?" Robert said getting out of the car. "Don't think too much about it." He told him walking back to his apartment, y/n sighed as he watched him leave, shaking his head. 'I just stay screwing up.' Y/n thought to himself letting out a defeated grumble.


	15. Drifting away from reality

It was the next day, Y/n woke up earlier than usual and got started on making Amanda some breakfast, by the time she got up the waffles were already done, she rubbed her tired eyes as she yawned.

“Waffles?” She asked him.

“Well Pancakes started to get tiring.” Y/n muttered.

“Did you use the toaster?” Amanda asked him as she sat down at the table making eye contact with the waffles that were a bit on the soggy side, y/n nodded his head slowly in pure defeat. “Ha those are the best!” She said with a big grin as she started to gulp down on them, y/n chuckled as he sat down across from her, blowing on his hot coffee in order to push the steam away, he looked at her for  a bit, he wanted to ask if everything was alright yesterday about everything. Amanda was too busy enjoying her food to notice y/n was staring at her, he let out a long sigh as he turned away from her whistling before saying in a low voice.

“S-So what happened yesterday, Kid?” He asked her.

“I-I don’t know what you mean…” Amanda muttered completely trying to dodge the question.

“Amanda, I knew something happened during that sleepover, wanna tell me what?” He asked her, Amanda looked away from him, she was obviously trying to avoid eye contact with him at all times as she shrugged, only letting out soft mutters. Y/n sighed as he shook his head, he was never really good at this emotional stuff especially when it came to Amanda, he blew air against his bangs as he folded his arms. “Amanda, I care about you and I just want to make sure you feel safe, and that you’re okay,” He then placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes sincerely. “Do you understand?” He asked her. 

“Y-Yeah it’s just….w-well we got into a fight, it’s fine now.” Amanda reassured him with a smile. 

“That’s good kid,” Y/n sighed with a grin as he then coughed awkwardly, not knowing if he should address what happened last night, the little incident. “Y-You know e-erm sorry you had to see that…I-I really didn’t think that night I should’ve told him to leave-“

“Y/n, you’re an adult, you should make your own choices.” Amanda told him as she then looked away from him, she was feeling awkward as well. “S-So let’s just call it even and promise to _never_ talk about this again.” She suggested.

“G-Granted.” Y/n stuttered, the doorbell then rang, y/n sighed as he got up from his seat and answered the door, his eyes widen as he was caught off guard, it was Joseph. “J-Joseph, I-I uh didn’t think i’d see you today.” He muttered, Joseph titled his head in pure confusion.

“Did you forget? Today is the day we go on my yacht.” He said as he lifted up his keys that had the key to his yacht, y/n’s eyes widen as he meekly nodded.

“Y-Yeah I did…” He admitted. “I-I would love to go but I just think I should spend time with Amanda plus what about work-“

“I asked the day off for both of us, we have today and tomorrow off.” Joseph reassured him.

“Okay b-but what a-about Amanda and I-“ Y/n was interrupted by Amanda herself as she overheard the conversation.

“You should go y/n,” She told him.

“H-Huh are you sure? I don’t want to be away from you for so long especially after-“

“Y/n, it’s cool, I’m fine.” She told him as she smiled at him. “Besides I always liked having the house to myself every once in awhile.” She said. 

“W-W-Well if you say, so…” Y/n stuttered as he looked back at Joseph. “I’ll be ready in 30 minutes.” He told him, Joseph nodded as she pointed at his car.

“I’ll set up the car by then.” He said as he went over to his car, y/n sighed as he closed the door looking back at Amanda. 

“Kid are you-“

“Yes, y/n!” Amanda chuckled at how nervous he was. “Besides we both need a moment to relax after yesterday.” She told him as she then took a forkful of sticky goodness that was the waffles and shoved them into her mouth. “Besides I was the one who told you to make friends.”

“Well he’s my boss now,” Y/n corrected her as he was in his room fixing himself up and packing up a bag. “Well luckily I’ll only be gone for two days max, alright? Just make surer you don’t die and the police won’t catch the drugs we’ve been hiding.”

“Our drugs that is?”

“Harry Potter fanfiction.” Y/n responded, Amanda chuckled as she nodded. 

“Our sins will be hidden,” 

Y/n got ready as he said his goodbyes and went with Joseph to the yacht, it was a pleasant ride as the men made it to the yacht, y/n smiled, inhaling the air as it had a hint of sea salt, it was pleasant. He could feel a breeze graze his skin, today was a perfect day to be out in the ocean, y/n couldn’t help but take a photo of the yacht with all of its beauty and post it on ‘Dadbook’. 

‘About to have a guys day with @Joseph!’ He posted with a picture of the large yacht. 

“Alright y/n, I’m gonna go bring some more stuff from the trunk, stay here.” Joseph sighed as he got up into the pper deck, y/n nodded as Joseph went off back to the car, y/n couldn’t help but feel nervous, after all, what those kids said still were drilled into the back of his mind, he shook his head trying to calm down his nerves, he could feel his heart racing, his veins pumping. Half of him wished that Amanda would’ve held him back from coming but the other half was happy to have Joseph to himself, even if it was just for 2 days…no kids…no Mary…but most importantly, no Robert. They were alone, two grown men to do what they ever so desire with little to no consequences. Y/n panted softly, his face getting red as he tried to get his head out of the gutter, that was the last he’d need, he heard loud footsteps coming towards his way, he turned around to see Joseph bringing some extra cargo as he put it down on the deck, heading down as he started up the yacht, he could feel the engine rumble from underneath his feet.

“She’s ready to go!” Joseph said with a grin. 

“O-Oh okay,” Y/n got onto the yacht, releasing it from the deck as Joseph started to drive the yacht into the large and beautiful ocean, the wind touching his blonde locks as y/n sat beside him watching him look so confident with driving the large machinery. 

“Is this your first time on a yacht?” Joseph asked y/n.

“Yeah, it is…” Y/n muttered. “to be honest I’ve never been out on sea before…I-I never really had the time for it.”

“You were missing out.” Joseph joked. “I’ve always loved the sea, no matter how dangerous the sea is still the most amazing thing on the earth, that’s why when I was a little boy I wanted to be a sailor…one of my dreams was to set sail and look for an undiscovered island and live there.” Joseph let out a soft and long hum.

“You’d make a great sailor,” Y/n joked.

“Aw c’mon now y/n, I don’t have the language for it.” Joseph joked. 

“I’ll teach ya,” Y/n offered him with a sly smile, Joseph shook his head chuckling softly, the two men enjoyed the ride until Joseph decided to stop at a certain distance in order to have lunch, they sat down on the edge of the yacht as Joseph pulled out some grilled chicken and rice for himself and y/n got himself his own lunch the two men ate for a bit in silence until y/n broke it. “So when did you get the Yacht?”

“Right after I married Mary,” Joseph responded. “I haven’t been able to bring her out as much…but lately she’s been my only savior…W-Well the ocean that is,” Joseph said as his blue eyes looked up to the sky, y/n couldn’t help but look at Joseph in awe. He looked like he was at home, a smile on his face as the breeze gently grazed his light peach skin and his blonde locks, it was beautiful. Y/n blushed as he quickly looked away trying to not make it obvious as he shoved his food into his mouth swallowing it as he tried to calm himself down.

“S-So you know your kids they were um something.” Y/n told Joseph trying to stop staring at him.

“Oh no, were they rough on you?” Joseph asked him.

“N-Not at all!” Y/n lied. “They just um really _special_ but Crish and I got along rather well actually.” Y/n muttered softly as he looked out to the ocean.

“But you said you were terrible with kids.” Joseph reminded him. “You didn’t even want to carry her when you first met her.” He pointed out, y/n shrugged with a soft smile.

“I guess she’s the only exception.” He responded. “U-Um you know with Robert and I…I know it’s kinda against the bible but you aren’t you know….y-you don’t see me any differently…right?” He asked him, his heart pounding out of his chest as he fiddled with his thumbs.

“Y/n, I still see you the same…it’s just you know Robert and I really never got along…” Joseph muttered as he shook his head, the bad memories roaring into his mind. 

“That’s not suprising.” Y/n muttered to himself as he glanced at Joseph. “If you don’t mind me asking…what happened between you two?” He asked Joseph, Joseph looked away from y/n, completely entranced from the question almost like he didn’t know how to respond, y/n quickly noticed this as he placed his hand over his forearm. “Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want t-“ He was interrupted by Joseph.

“W-Well Robert and I used to get along rather nicely,” He said nodding his head. “I-I’m-I” He sighed as he ran his hands through his locks. “he was well jealous of me in a way…of my life…his wife died and his daughter and him are drifting apart…” He then chuckled softly in pity for Robert. “Val is a grown woman who is capable of living by herself, but her father is a mess, Robert drinks, and drinks, he practically lives on the streets.” He told y/n. “I tried to save him…but you know…you can’t save people who don’t want to be saved that’s the hardest thing no matter how hard I tried…it never worked.” He grumbled. 

“I-I didn’t know Robert was a widow.” Y/n muttered softly. “I even forgot he was a father for a moment…” Y/n muttered.

“He’s damaged y/n, that’s why I didn’t want you to hang out with him!” Joseph said in pure sincerity as he held onto y/n’s hands, his passionate blue hues looking into y/n’s. “You have a big heart, you are pure y/n…” He said softly as he ran his hand through y/n’s hair. “Y-You don’t see the darkness in him…his demons will be your’s y/n if you keep hanging out with him, all he wants is for you to be his side boy, a man he can go to for his own sexual pleasures, you deserve more than that y/n, and you know it.” Joseph told y/n, his emotions obviously getting the better to him as he looked worried, y/n opened his mouth to say something as he turned away from Joseph. 

“I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He grumbled as he stood up. “I-I…J-Joseph…” He turned to glance at Joseph for a bit but he couldn’t tell him what exactly happened that one night…that one night that begun it all. “Where’s the bathroom?” Y/n asked him trying to get rid of the seriousness. 

“U-um over there.” He then pointed to the only room in the yacht, it was Joseph’s room, y/n thanked him as he quickly scruided to the room, he ran into the bathroom shutting the door as he was panting, his heart beating out of his chest, letting out soft cruses and growls as he looked at himself in the reflection in the mirror, he glared at himself. 

“Why are you such a coward?” He sneered at himself as he looked away, splashing water onto his face as he gripped down on the sink. “Maybe this was a mistake…” He muttered to himself as he was so nervous, his body was shaking, sweat trailing down his face as he nodded to himself. ‘Okay y/n, new excuse you’re not feeling good and you need to get home..y-yeah…’ He thought to himself, he couldn’t look at Joseph without even feeling the sligtest bit of guilt, he left the restroom as he finally got a good look at Joseph’s room. A large queen bed was in the middle of the room, it was neatly made but he noticed some clothes carelessly on the ground, y/n was a bit stunned to this seeing how Joseph always looked like a tight knit guy, his eyes widen as he noticed those clothes were the exact same clothes he wore yesterday, he looked back at the bed, walking towards it they smelled like they were just cleaned recently y/n was in pure shock, finally putting one and one together, Joseph has been living here instead of being with his wife. He couldn’t help but stumble back from the realization, it made sense, after all, it was obvious that Mary and Joseph weren’t going to last but it still didn’t soften the blow any less.

Y/n sat down on the bed as he let out a long and deep sigh running his hands through his hair, just then he heard the door open, he looked up as he saw Joseph with two glasses of white rose gold wine, he lifted up the glasses. “Are you down for a drink?” He asked him.

“Y-Yeah…” Y/n responded, Joseph walked in,sitting down next to y/n as he handed him his glass y/n thanked him as the two men drank their wine. “J-Joseph why didn’t you tell me…?” He asked him. 

“W-Well things will fix themselves out.” Joseph said in pure optimism. 

“What happened, Joseph?” Y/n asked him softly.

“W-Well marriage a-after a certain amount of time becomes… _strained._ “ He told y/n as he took a long sip of his wine. “It truly is my fault I didn’t pay attention to her, I didn’t show her the same about of love and passion as I did before…after the kids arrived things just became more difficult…” He grumbled. “It’s gone to the point where to even have a good time with each other we’d both have to be as drunk as possible to even try and show our love…after we had Chris that’s when it first showed the little signs, Mary picked up drinking and I was away from home…” He muttered as he shook his head trying to calm his nerves. “The only time we had sex was when we were both drunk beyond repair.” He muttered in sadness as he took another sip of his wine.

“Joseph why are you staying with her?” Y/n asked him. “You guys are obviously not working out why are you-“

“You know…I was always so positive that Mary and I will last but lately…we can’t even carry a conversation without it turning it into a bloodbath, the only reason why I’m staying anymore is for the kids…they don’t deserve it…” He muttered softly. 

“J-Joseph…” Y/n stuttered as he placed his hand over Joseph’s shoulder as he patted his back softly. “b-but if you’re unhappy then why do you stay?”

“Because…I-I think that feeling is still there…it’ll just take a bit of digging…t-that’s all…” Joseph was in pure denial as he looked down at his lap in pure shame, he couldn’t help but crack up a pitiful laugh. “That’s why I didn’t want you and Robert to be together…I could tell you were unhappy with him” He muttered, y/n’s eyes widen as he gasped in pure shock, purely stunned he didn’t know that Joseph saw right through him, those fake smiles…every time Robert and he had sex he’d always shut his eyes tight in order to not see him but imagine Joseph instead but even then…the fantasies couldn’t compare. “I guess we are one in the same, huh, y/n?” Joseph asked him with a pitiful smile. “We both stay with people who make us unhappy even though when it’s obvious that it’s toxic…we still stay…”

“J-Joseph you and Mary are different, how can you stay with your kids if they even see it?”  Y/n asked him, his face turned white as he realized what he just said, Joseph looked back at y/n dumbfounded as he furrowed his thick blonde eyebrows. 

“Y/n…what are you talking about?” He asked him, y/n felt his anxiety boom as he quickly looked away from Joseph as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down, panting softly, he wanted to tell him…but how could he? Why couldn’t he control the words coming out of his mouth? He had no self-control anymore. “When I was babysitting your kids…they told me some stuff.”

“Like what?” Joseph asked him. “I promise I won’t get mad y/n…” He assured him.

“They told me that Mary doesn’t like it when you aren’t loyal…” He grumbled as he looked back at Joseph. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything-“ He was interrupted by Joseph as he chuckled softly, the memories replaying in his head with the interaction with Mary. 

* * *

 

**_"Friends?"Mary questioned, she couldn't help but let out a long laugh as she shook her head. "No, y/n. You're so young naive it's kinda sad." She told him. "Joseph doesn't just let anyone into his life." She told her with a smug look. "How old are you again? 24? He knows how to fish em out."_ **

**_"M-Mary…" Y/n stuttered._ **

**_"Listen to me kid, he's gonna ruin you." Mary warned him as she crossed her legs. "'Cause what's happening to me, is gonna happen to you. He's gonna make you think that you love him and then all of a sudden you realize your happiness all just pretend." She told him._ **

**_"W-We aren't…Mary, I'd never steal your husband."_ **

**_"I'm not worried about that." She told him. "I'm worried about you." She told him. "You got two guys wrapped around your finger, Robert and Joseph, I don't know what they see in you but who am I am to judge." She said shrugging as she looked into his eyes. "You really fucked up."She told him softly._ **

* * *

 

She truly looked unhappy, Joseph shook his head as he shrugged. “I guess…even the kids can see through us sometimes…” He then chuckled softly shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry.” Y/n apologized as he rubbed Joseph’s back. “L-Look Mary is always at the bar and with younger guys…maybe it’s time that you guys take a break…” Y/n muttered, Joseph turned back to y/n as he gave him a tight hug, an embrace, Joseph's face in the crook of y/n's neck as his chin rested on y/n's shoulders. 


	16. Just being with you is enough

 Y/n felt his heart pounding as he saw how Joseph looked, he looked so handsome even in distress. It felt so warm…Y/n tried to calm down his heart in fear that it’ll cause Joseph to find out just how nervous y/n truly was, how he couldn’t control himself, how he wanted to just kiss him on the lips and hold him…but…he shouldn’t for morals and ethics or in fear if he does that he can’t stop himself and let his inner demons take over him and take Joseph right then and there, he gulped. He was desperate, he was tempted to just let the beast inside of him do whatever it so pleases, but y/n had to pull it back…after all history can’t repeat itself. 

“You know…” Joseph said softly. “I’ve been more happy with spending only 3 months with you than I have been married to Mary for 10 years.” He told y/n, honesty ringing in his voice, y/n’s eyes widen as his face slowly turned red a small weary smile started to creep its way onto y/n’s face, his heart was racing now, y/n held him closely, his large arms holding onto Joseph’s body even tighter. 

“Joseph…y-you really saved me, I-I don’t know what i would do without you.” He said softly the men pulled back, y/n looked into Joseph’s blue hues, they were passionate and bright, he could feel himself being entranced by those blue eyes. Those eyes that just somehow made all of y/n’s worries and fears disappear, almost like a magic trick. He could see his reflection in Joseph’s eyes, they kept pulling him, y/n could feel himself leaning in no matter how hard he tried to pull back, he couldn’t for some reason, y/n tried to fight back the beast inside of him as he forced himself to look away from Joseph a bit sheepishly as his face was turning red, quickly jugging his wine.”G-Great wine!” Y/n complimented Joseph.”I’ve never been much of a white wine drinker but this might change my mind-hahahahahah!” Y/n laughed trying to get rid of the romantic atmosphere, this was the only way to come back what he was feeling…what he wanted to do. Joseph looked at y/n a bit stunned at how quickly his emotion changed as he took a sip of his wine. 

“I got it just for us.” He told y/n. “I thought it would be nice to be a bit tipsy in the ocean,” Joseph said as he looked away into the distance. “Y/n…do you even love Robert?” He asked him bluntly.

“N-No…I don’t.” Y/n muttered as he shrugged not knowing how his body should react, he scratched his cheek awkwardly. “I-I just…w-we…um…” He stuttered, tripping over his words as he tried to string his helpless words into sentences that make sense. “…w-we just have sex…that’s it.” He muttered as he rubbed his hands together, still desprate to figure out a way to explain it.

“I’m glad that you at least see Robert the same way he sees you, friends with benefit instead of you catching feelings for him.” He muttered as he looked down at his glass, swishing the wine around looking at his reflection. “Have you ever loved someone y/n?”

“Can’t say I have.” Y/n lied as he looked away from Joseph, trying to not make his face any redder than it has. 

“Let me rephrase the question,” Joseph said as he looked up from his wine. “have you ever loved someone that you knew you couldn’t have?” He asked y/n out of the blue. 

“I-I have.” Y/n muttered as he glanced up at Joseph. “I-It’s painful…” He muttered, his stomach dropping at just the thought of Joseph, just then the boat rocked a bit, the wine jumped up causing y/n to spill the wine on his shirt and his pants. “Damn.” Y/n growled feeling the cool liquid soaking his clothes as he stood up putting the glass down, he completely forgot that the extra clothes he brought, he left them on the table. Y/n wanted to slap himself in the face for doing something so stupid and so carelessly.

“Did you bring extra clothes?” Joseph asked y/n, y/n looked down a bit flustered as his ears slowly turned pink as he slowly shook his head. 

“I-I um….left them on the table.” He told him honestly as he fiddled with his thmbs. 

“Don’t worry I have some clothes you can borrow,” Joseph said as he stood up from his bed going to his closet looking around for some clothes for y/n to wear.

“J-Joseph are you sure? I don’t want to-“ He was interrupted by Joseph.

“-Y/n, don’t worry about it,” Joseph said with a soft smile. “I don’t want you to get sick,” just then he pulled out a long-sleeved tight shirt and some sweats, he tossed them to y/n as he caught them mid-air, y/n thanked Joseph as he took off his shirt, his body exposed to the air, his eyes widen as he just realized what he was doing as he quickly jumped up. Joseph couldn’t help but stare at y/n’s chest, he gulped, clenching onto his heart, he felt his heart pound against his chest. The area around his pants tigthen as much as this was a sin, he didn't care, he wanted to just kiss y/n on the lips. To make him his, to actually feel something for once instead of faking it like he does with Mary. 

“S-Sorry.” He apologized as he tried to hide his chest from Joseph, he was flustered and he felt shy, after all, he basically exposed himself to his crush. “I-I’ll go to the bathroo-“ He was cut off by Joseph pinning him against the wall, kissing him on the lips. Y/n’s face turned red as his eyes widen, he was stunned, it got him off guard his heart pounding out of his chest, he felt his body go limp. He wanted to tell him to stop to try and to gain control but the other half just wanted to let the beast take over him. Joseph’s tongue marking his dominance in y/n’s mouth, licking every part of his mouth, gasps softly escaping their lips as Joseph then pulled back allow them to catch their breath, his grip on y/n’s wrist was still present as he looked down at his feet, as he was panting softly.

“I-I’m sorry..” He apologized. “I-I don’t know what-“ He was interrupted by y/n lifting up his chin causing Joseph to look up to y/n, as he kissed him on the lips, this was it, this was game over. Y/n has let the beast taken over him, nothing mattered anymore, he didn’t care for the warnings Mary gave him and not giving a shit about his past, right now all of his morals and ethics were nothing but words, all he wanted was Joseph’s body. Y/n flipped the table as he pinned Joseph against the wall, letting out soft gasps and pants, as y/n bit down on Joseph’s neck, nibbling ever so softly, Joseph gasped as he took off his pink polo shirt, hands roaming each other’s bodies, fingers enlacing in each other’s locks, sweat rolling down their bodies, bodies touching and merging, this was different than either one of them has ever experienced. Y/n let himself go, allowing the beast to take control of him once more, as he slowly started to take off his pants, they got ahead of themselves as y/n and Joseph fell onto the bed, with y/n's hands tracing Joseph's body, even though he was a father he still had a wonderful body, a sinful one even.

Y/n’s body hovered over Joseph as he only had a sly smirk, he’s been dreaming about this for so long…of taking Joseph for himself but the one thing that held him back was no longer in his mind. He sunk down into the rabbit hole of emotions, nothing made sense, nothing mattered as moans, grunts, and gasps escaped from one another’s lips, their bodies becoming hot, sweat trailing down y/n’s face as Joseph gripped onto his back, fingernails sinking into y/n’s soft skin, as he let out satisfied moans and calls of his name. 

After they both came y/n collapsed onto the bed next to Joseph, he sighed softly as he shook his head rubbing his face. “S-Sorry.” He apologized to him. “I-I shouldn’t have…damn..” He growled as he finally started to feel guilty, just then Joseph held onto y/n’s hand. 

“Y/n…it’s fine…I’m planning on leaving Mary anyways because right now all I want to do is just be with you.” He told him softly as his fingers entangled in y/n’s, his face turned red as he looked at Joseph with a shocked look. “Ever since I met you…I wanted to be with you…you looked so happy and not to mention how hard you were working, you just instantly caught me in a trance y/n.” He told him softly. “How handsome you looked in the sun, sweat trailing down your face as you carelessly wiped off your forehead…” He smiled softly. “I honestly wanted to drag you to my house and take you right then and there but Amanda was there and so was my kids.” He chuckled as he shook his head. “I even quickly made you a batch of cupcakes just to talk to you.” 

“I thought you said Christie made them.”

“I may or may not have lied.” 

Y/n chuckled as he wrapped his large arm around Joseph’s shoulders pulling him closer to him. “I remembered how flustered I was when I first met you, how handsome you were I basically feel for you, but then you mentioned your wife and well…t-that’s when I lost all hope.” Y/n muttered as he played with Joseph’s hair. “Every time Robert and I had sex…I never once thought of him…but of you…that’s why we had sex, so I could forget you in a romantic way but every single time it failed.” He muttered softly as he tried to get of the memories of Robert and him.They were toxic as they were wrong, it never really truly meant anything, he could go get a sex worker and it would be the same experience. 

“It was hard, y/n…I had to control myself around you.” He then sighed. “I even purposely grazed your hand at work just to touch you…” He chuckled as he let out a satisfied sigh. “But now…we can be together…even if it’s just for a day.”

“I wished this day will never end.” Y/n said softly, as he could see the sun starting to set from the window, a small and soft smile crept onto his face as he closed his eyes drifting to sleep. The ocean has calmed the rest of the night as the stars shined into their rooms, allowing some light to touch their exposed bodies. Right now y/n just wanted to be away with Joseph, to pick him up and run off away from everyone...to just leave everything behind and live off the grid. This was their only time they could, no Mary, no Robert, no kids, it was just them even if it was only for a day that would be enough. 

They hid their feelings for too long, it was about time they both were honest for once and just went with it, after all as painful as it to lie, it's even more painful to deny the facts, but this wasn't the end for either of them..it was only the beginning


	17. "Internet Personas"

Y/n woke up, for some reason, the day already felt perfect, last night…he rubbed his forehead trying to remember if it was a dream last night. He sat up glancing around, he was still in Joseph’s room, he looked down at himself completely shirtless, he glanced over at the spot next to him, Joseph wasn’t there. Y/n sighed rubbing his face in pure annoyance, he shook his head as he stretched his backbones. ‘Looks like it was just a dream.’ Y/n thought to himself a bit upset as he got up from the bed, just as he was about to walk towards the bathroom, he noticed his foot got caught on something, y/n sighed as he bent down picking it up, his face went red, they were Joseph’s briefs, his eyes slowly traced around the room, he saw his own briefs on the floor, he could feel his heart racing, he shook his head trying to deny the memories flooding in his head. He put the briefs down and walked towards the bathroom, he went into the shower the water was warm, he let out a satisfied sigh as the warm water pelted his body, he couldn’t help but smile as he slicked his hair back with the water, it felt very good after all it was a bit of a cold morning. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“G-GAH!” Y/n gasped loudly, he then saw Joseph was across from the bathroom, he was leaning against the door frame however he had on a robe to hide his naked body, y/n quickly tried to cover his penis, as he stood there awkwardly letting out soft chuckles not knowing how to react. He waved at him, his face still beet red as he smiled at him trying to get rid of the awkwardness he has created. “U-Um mor-morning Joseph!”

“Y/n, why are you trying to hide your penis?” Joseph asked him bluntly tilting his head to the side. “Are you getting shy on me?” He asked y/n with a smug look as he stepped towards him, y/n on instinct tried to step back but only for his back to hit the wall of the shower, he gulped as he couldn’t help but feel his heart pound with every step Joseph took, as he was right up in front of the one thing that kept y/n and him apart, the glass frame. 

“I-I u-urm…” Y/n stuttered as he was blushing hardcore, as he looked away from Joseph. 

“I’ve seen it before y/n, don’t tell me you forgot about last night now,” Joseph said with a sexy look on his face, y/n’s face went red as his eyes widen, his heart pounding out of his chest as he let out a soft gasp. 

“S-So it wasn’t a dream…”

“Of course not, now you’re wasting water and I wanted to take a shower too so-“ Joseph was interrupted by y/n.

“O-Oh crap sorry! I’ll get out right no-“

“No, no, stay there,” Joseph said as he took off his robe, y/n’s face went red as his mouth flung open, this was very unexpected for him, his heart beating out of his chest, he was so stunned that he didn’t even notice Joseph walking into the shower grabbing the shampoo and shampooing his hair, y/n couldn’t help but stare, he turned away from him not knowing how to react yet. He felt his face turning hot as he tried to pretend that Joseph was there because half of him wanted to reenact last night and the other half wanted to take things slow.

“Y/n?”

“E-Eh?” He questioned turning around.

“Are you not gonna use the shampoo?” Joseph asked y/n bluntly lifting up the shampoo bottle towards him, y/n looked down, the shower was so tight now that it was almost impossible to not move without touching one another. 

“O-Oh yeah…t-thanks.” Y/n thanked him as he took the shampoo and started to shampoo himself, he never ever shared a shower with someone. Joseph reached over for the bar of soap accidentally grazing y/n’s body, he shivered, Joseph washed himself with the bar of soap as he then started to wash y/n as well. 

“You’re just standing there,” Joseph sighed shaking his head, y/n meekly nodded he could feel himself getting hot at Joseph’s large and soft hands touching his skin, he gulped as he shook his head, standing there still as he then got out of the shower, his wet body dripping droplets as he stood there outside of the shower, Joseph was a bit stunned at y/n all of a sudden leaving the shower, he watched him hastily wrapping around a towel around his waist. 

“I-I’m gonna make us some breakfast.” He stuttered as he was about to leave Joseph said something.

“Y/n are you okay?”

“I-It’s just you have a wife a-an…” Y/n trailed off as he gripped onto his forearm as he stood there, Joseph sighed as he peeked his head out of the shower turning y/n around as he kissed him on the lips, y/n’s face turned red as he slowly felt himself melting in the kiss as he closed his eyes, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around and around as he felt his tenseness leave his body,  Joseph pulled back, looking into y/n’s eyes lovingly.

“Y/n…I don’t love Mary, not anymore.” He said softly, y/n felt his heart skip a beat as he slowly nodded his head. “Now come back in, you didn’t wash properly.” He told him with a soft smile, as he scooted back making enough room for y/n, he chuckled as he nodded going into the shower. After the duo didn’t do anything sexual at all aside from a few kisses being given every once in awhile as y/n sat down at the table because Joseph insisted on making breakfast, y/n couldn’t help but stare at Joseph from behind, the pink apron wrapped around tightly around his waist as he was cooking something that smelled heavenly. Y/n took a deep breath to smell the goodness, it truly was the perfect morning. 

“So Joseph…what are we now?” Y/n asked him calmly. 

“Well right now, we are lovers…but once Mary and I get divorce we’ll be..something more.” Joseph assured him in a soft kind voice.

“Y-You promise?” Y/n asked him. “Because right now…I-I you know…I just…don’t want to be led on a-an-“ Y/n was interrupted by Joseph kissing him on the lips, quickly hushing him up, his soft lips pressed against his as he smiled softly ruffling y/n’s locks as he looked into his eyes, y/n looked back at him, his blue eyes were so loving and sincere that y/n couldn’t help but feel comfort in them. 

“Y/n, you trust me, right?” Joseph asked him, y/n meekly nodded, Joseph sent him a soft smile as he creased his cheek. “Then you have nothing to worry about, okay?” He told him as he went back to his stove. “Crap, I brunt the eggs.” He muttered as he flipped the eggs over that had some tints of browns, y/n tried to calm his nerves down after all Joseph wouldn’t just treat him like some little sex toy…he was different than Robert…a lot different, y/n shook his head trying to get the doubts out of his head as he looked back at Joseph, something about him cooking was just so calming. He couldn’t help but have a dopey smile letting out a soft and long sigh as he leaned on his arm watching Joseph cook was almost like seeing god at work, it was just so breathtaking. “Y/n, why do you keep staring at me?” Joseph chuckled softly as he flipped his french toast over, taking a small glance at y/n. 

“It’s just…you’re so cute when you’re cooking.” Y/n told him bluntly. “It’s j-just you know I-I can’t help it…” He stuttered as he fiddled with his thumbs. “S-Sorry..”

“No, it’s quite alright.” Joseph laughed as he served himself and y/n breakfast. “It’s been awhile since anyone has looked at me the way you do…it’s…well enough to make my heart flutter.” He told y/n as he kissed him on the lips softly, y/n smiled as he looked down at his plate. 

“Wow Joseph you really outdone yourself! This looks great!” He complimented Joseph’s cooking as he took a big forkful of the french toast with a grin on his face, almost like a kid with his sweets type of grin. Joseph chuckled softly as he thanked him, eating his food, just then y/n’s phone then rang glancing down he noticed it was Amanda texting him just before he could reply Joseph stopped him, shaking his head.

“Table manners, y/n.”

“O-Oh right…” Y/n stuttered as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

“Now y/n that we are well…lovers now I want you to stop seeing Robert.” Joseph told him bluntly as he put his hand over y/n’s hand, holding onto his hands. “I love you y/n and I don’t want you to go fooling around…you understand right?” He asked him.

“Of course I do, Joseph!” Y/n told him, gripping onto Joseph’s large and soft hands as he looked into his eyes with pure desperation. “I love you Joseph I don’t even like having sex with Robert.” He admitted. 

“How do you mean?” Joseph asked him a bit stunned.

“W-Well don’t get me wrong it’s great sex but that’s all it is, just sex and well the entire time we did it…I-I never once thought of him or even moaned his name…” Y/n stuttered. “That was because I was so in love with you Joseph t-that I met up with Robert to try and stop myself…well obviously it hasn’t worked but now it doesn’t matter anymore once you leave Mary we can be together!” He said with a hopeful and large grin, Joseph smiled, slowly nodding his head as he hugged y/n, embracing him as he whispered into y/n’s ear. 

“You trust me..right?”

“Of course I do,” Y/n responded. 

“That’s good to hear…” Joseph muttered as he then let y/n go as he only sent him a grin. “you know y/n, you really are something else…something beyond me and this world…” He said lovingly as he held onto y/n’s hands even tighter. “Now let’s get to eating, alright?”

“Y-Yeah.” Y/n responded.

The entire morning was spent with them talking and enjoying each other’s company as nightfall begun, y/n sighed as he sat down on a chair next to Joseph as they watched the sunset, the two were holding hands as they were enjoying their rose gold wine. 

“I wished this day never end…” Y/n said softly as he couldn’t help but feel a bit dishearten at the thought of going back and pretending the past two days never happened, Joseph will pretend as y/n will just act like he doesn’t care about it, reality finally enclosing on them. 

“I wish we can stay here forever, in this day…in this exact moment…”Joseph sighed as he took a long sip from his wine. “But we’ll have to be patient in order to make that into a reality.” He told y/n bluntly as he clenched onto y/n’s hand, the two men watched the sunlight slowly fading away. 

“You know Joseph…”

“Hm?”

“How did you and Mary even end up with each other?” Y/n asked him. “I-I mean you two seem like polar opposites.”

“Well y/n…when you wear red tinted glasses all of the red flags aren’t as obvious anymore.” He said softly as a breeze graze their skins, he let out a sigh as he slowly blinked the sun was gone as the moon appeared and the stars shined down on them, he stood up stretching his bones. “Well, now the beautiful night has come…” He said softly.

“Yet you’re still the most handsome damn thing out there.” Y/n complimented him as he got up and embraced him from behind, the winds started to get stronger as y/n kissed Joseph’s neck, nibbling at his earlobe playfully. 

“Why are you testing me?” Joseph asked him seductively, as he glanced at y/n as he was still holding him close his hands roaming Joseph’s body.

“It’s just…I dunno how long I’ll survive without being involved with you.” Y/n admitted to him. “I just want another taste of you, the all American man that plays golf.” Y/n teased him.

“Well I do play golf in my country club.” Joseph admitted. 

“Wow, even more American than I thought.” Y/n chuckled as he then ran his hands through Joseph’s blonde locks as he kept kissing and sucking at Joseph’s necks, he sighed in defeat as he nodded.

“Alright, let’s go for a round 2 then.”

Y/n chuckled childishly as he picked him up and carried him back to Joseph’s room, tossing him on the bed as he took off his button up shirt that Joseph lent him while Joseph took off his pink polo shirt, his hands running through y/n’s body, tracing every single detail as he had on a grin on his face, looking up to y/n. That night was filled with the sounds of pleasure, even the boat rocked a bit with each of their names being moaned out to the sky, like no one was watching it was the best sex either of them had, even better than the first time because this time, they knew that this was gonna be the last time they’ll ever be free from reality and the strains of if, the two let out satisfied moans before y/n collapsed on the bed next to Joseph panting, sweat trailing down his body as Joseph cuddled up against y/n, his arm pulling Joseph close to him as Joseph had his head on his forearm and his arms hugging y/n by the waist, y/n looked up to the celling. 

“I really don’t want to go back…”

“Maybe one day we’ll sail off together and never come back to Maple Bay…in another life.” Joseph suggested.

“In death…” Y/n muttered. “You know…I bet it’s stressful to be a father to 4 kids and babysit your wife at the same time.” Y/n told him as he petted Joseph’s head. 

“It’s like having the worlds weight on your shoulders, but god will guide me.”Joseph muttered as he shrugged. “I just want my kids to be happy.”

“That’s every father’s priority, to make their family happy.” Y/n told him. 

“Is that your’s?”

“I’m willing to give up everything to make Amanda happy, it doesn’t matter what it is…just as long as she’s okay then so am I.” Y/n told him nodding his head. “I’m just gonna miss doing this,”

“Having sex with me?” 

“Well that, and just being able to be myself with you…to hold you…to kiss you…y-you know that romantic stuff.” Y/n told him.

“We can still do that,”

“We are barely alone,” Y/n muttered.

“In our dreams y/n, that’s where…” Joseph then kissed y/n’s jawline as he smiled at him. “I’ll always be there, waiting for you.”

“Are you imploring me to have wet dreams about you?”

“Take it however you want, I could be wearing whatever you desire, straps, sexy clothing, or-“ 

“I just like the way you look when you're cooking.”

“Me cooking?”

“Well all of those other things sound like good ideas but you looked your best when you were just in your own little world…I-I dunno…” Y/n then blushed as he looked away, Joseph laughed as he kissed y/n on the lips as he played with his hair. 

“That’s adorable y/n, now let’s go to sleep.” He said softly as he laid his head on his chest, y/n sighed as he smiled pulling him close as y/n slowly drifted to sleep. 


	18. Back into the unknown

Y/n couldn’t help but let out a devastated sigh, tomorrow this wondrous reality will only become a dream, a dream that both he and Joseph have to pretend that never happen. Tomorrow, he’ll return back to being a barely average uncle and Joseph will return to his spotless life, back to being the perfect all American husband that will be taken advantage of by his drunken wife. He sighed as he looked out to the sea, gripping on to the ship railing, the breeze felt calming as he inhaled the air, he wanted to savor this moment as long as he possibly could, just then his phone rang, he glanced at it to see it was a text from Amanda. 

From: Amanda 

Hey, y/n! How’s the sea trip? Ooh can you send me a photo pleaseeee I bet the ocean looks great! 

 

Y/n couldn’t help but let out a half smile as he took a photo of the bright blue sea, he admired the photo he took for a moment before sending it to Amanda. 

 

To: Amanda

Hey panda~ yeah it’s going great Joseph and I are gonna be coming back soon, don’t wait up!

 

Y/n sighed, he truly didn’t want to leave but he had a responsibility and so did Joseph, they couldn’t just up and leave, it was impossible only in dreams they could sail off alone together. Y/n put his chin on the railing as he could feel his heart just dropping, he didn’t want to leave Joseph…he truly just wanted to stay with him and just hold him close, just then he felt two arms embracing him from behind, he smiled as he could feel Joseph’s chin resting on his shoulders. 

“Why so blue?” He asked him softly. 

“Well, today is the day…where we leave this fantasy.” Y/n muttered softly, sadness in his voice and face as he couldn’t help but just hold onto Joseph’s hands tightly. “I don’t want you to go back to _her._ ” 

“Y/n…it’ll only be for a little longer, just bare for me…for us,” Joseph begged him. 

“It’s selfish but I just want you to myself, she would never treat you the way you should be treated she’ll only keep treating you like dirt!” Y/n shouted he couldn’t help but let his emotions control of him as he was angry, gripping onto Joseph’s hands tighter, fighting back the tears as he let out a growl. “I-I just can’t help but fall in love with you a-and…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.” Y/n apologized as he hung his head down in shame. 

“Y/n, darling, please just…give me time…” Joseph begged him as he whispered sweet nothings into y/n’s ears to try and calm him down, y/n made a couple of chuckles and half smiles. “I’m gonna get the yacht started so we can return to Maple Bay.” He told him as he kissed him on the lips. “Don’t worry y/n, none of this has to end…it-it’ll just be on hold for a bit.” He reassured him.

“Until you can leave you drunk of a wife.” Y/n grumbled. 

“At least she makes me look like a better father.” Joseph joked, y/n laughed a bit as Joseph let him go, slapping y/n’s ass playfully, winking at him. “Don’t wait up.” He told him as he went to the wheel to start the yacht,  y/n chuckled softly as he watched him leave, his heart fluttering each time. 

 

After an hour the men made it back to Maple Bay, y/n hopped out as he helped Joseph take off some of the luggage from the yacht taking their time as they decided to share one last kiss before having to pretend that they don’t love each other, y/n smiled softly as Joseph caressed his cheek lovingly. 

“Those past two days were the best days of my entire life,” Joseph told him softly.

“They were amazing…” Y/n agreed. “let’s just hope we can share more amazing days…” He muttered softly. 

“Y/n, darling all you need to do is just wait…patience is key.” Joseph told him softly as he then let him go. “Let’s head back now, okay?” He then walked towards his car, y/n sighed as he followed him down the dock to his car. 

 

The car ride back was silent as Joseph dropped y/n off, he waved at him as he unlocked the door to his house, he sighed putting the luggage down next to his feet as he stretched his bones, he let out a satisfied grunt as he looked around the small house. 

“Amanda I’m home!” He called to her, as he walked around the living room. “Amanda-“ He was interrupted by Amanda hastily shoving some dirty dishes into sink she noticed y/n as she quickly took off her dirty apron and smiled at him sheepishly waving at him, y/n couldn’t help but smirk at his adorable niece as he pointed to the dishes and then at Amanda. “Was there a gremlin loose?”

“N-NO!” Amanda shouted as she then posed herself gesturing to the table. “SURPRISE!” She said with a big toothy grin. “I  thought you’d be hungry once you came back so I made you the one thing I cannot screw up on and watched 10 videos on Youtube to present to you~ MEATBALLS!” She said with a bunch of energy coming out of her, y/n felt his sadness slowly drift away as he looked at the table for a while, Amanda grew worried as she tilted her head to the side. “D-Do you not like i-“She was interrupted by y/n giving her a tight hug. 

“I love it…thank you so much…Amanda.” Amanda smiled as she hugged him back before pulling out forks from her back pockets.

“Let’s dig in!” She said with a big grin. 

 

Y/n laid in his bed that night, he could still smell Joseph’s cologne on him, he sighed as he looked at the empty spot beside him, he just wanted to see Joseph’s sleeping face that just brought him comfort, he couldn't help but run his hands through the sheets as he sighed softly. 

“I just need to be patient…” He muttered to himself as he slowly fell asleep, it was the next morning y/n started off his usual stuff but the church wanted to give him and Joseph an extra day off and Amanda was at School after her long break it was just him and the house and he really needed some alone time after those long and amazing two days on the yacht.  Y/n laid on his bed, glancing over at his phone, Robert was going to be ‘coming’ over soon, in others he just wanted to have sex, per usual. Y/n grumbled rolling on his bed scratching his head, he promised Joseph that he wasn’t going to have sex with Robert anymore, but y/n is a coward. He couldn’t just confront him or refuse to, the sex was good, great even but y/n wanted to have some pride and actually not just leave this as a side gig. He wanted something more than just sex, maybe it was because he wanted to be emotionally attached to something…like he is to Joseph. He grumbled as he shook his head, he sat up from his bed rubbing his face. “Shit…”He grumbled, his ears perked up as he heard the bell ringing, y/n took a quick glance at himself in the mirror, he looked tired, he gulped, he never felt so nervous as his heart was pumping out of his chest. 

_“Y/N!”_

Y/n could hear Robert calling his name, he sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. ‘Damn it.’ He thought to himself he got up from his bed as he slowly walked towards the front door, he opened the door, Robert walked in, completely out of the blue not even greeting y/n as he was already heading towards y/n’s room, he was stunned as he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Robert. “C’mon, hurry up will ya?” Robert called to him. 

“R-Robert…L-look Amanda is gonna be home soon…you know? She gets off at school in an hour and I have to go pick her up an-“ Robert interrupted him. 

“Y/n, are you stalling?” He asked him bluntly. 

“W-Well I-I mean…” Y/n gulped as he fiddled with his thumbs looking away from Robert as he shrugged. “I-I know that this, you know it’s fun…” He muttered. “I-I…” He gulped as he felt his heart was pounding out of his chest, sweat trailing down of his face. “Robert…” He muttered as he looked up at Robert making eye contact with the older man. “…I’m sorry…I didn’t want to keep this going.” Y/n told him bluntly.

“Y/n, what the hell are you talking about?”

“L-Look I promised Joseph that-“

“Oh, _Joseph?_ Tch, of course, that’s what it was about.” He snarled as he rolled his eyes. “That’s all you ever talk about, ‘Joseph doesn’t want me to do this,’ ‘Joseph this’ ‘Joseph that’.” Robert mocked him. 

“Look, Robert,” Y/n grumbled as he glared at him. “you don’t need to be so childish.” Y/n told him crossing his arms.

“Then stop stalling and tell me what the hell do you want?”

“I-I”

“YOU WHAT?”

“I DON’T WANT TO JUST HAVE SEX WITH YOU!” Y/n shouted at him, his heart pounding out of his chest as he glared at him, y/n was furious, anger and determination pouring out of her eyes as she clenched her fist. “Y-You…” He muttered. “I don’t just want to have great sex, I-I want to make a connection b-but not like this not a romantic one j-just as friends on-"

“Like you have with Joseph, huh?” Robert asked him, glaring at him. 

“U-Um y-yes, but look I-“

“You don’t know, Joseph, y/n,” Robert told him bluntly as he walked toward y/n, he stepped back completely shocked.

“H-Huh?”

“Listen to me y/n,” Robert said as he pushed y/n against the wall, his large body hovering over y/n as his arms sealed his only way out, y/n gulped as he was forced to look at Robert dead in the eyes, Robert never looked so seriously, his bags underneath his eyes very visible. His voice was rough and low as he went closer to y/n’s face as he said to him. “He had an affair y/n, and you wanna know something, he had it with me.” He told y/n bluntly, y/n’s face turned white as his mouth flung open, he as stunned. He didn’t know what to say, his mouth was open but no words were coming out, it was like he was drowning in the ocean, he was confused, shocked, and was feeling too many emotions. 

“B-but you and Mary..” Y/n muttered.

“We’re friends, kinda ironic ain’t it?” Robert chuckled as he let out a low sigh. “Joseph is fucked y/n, I know he seems perfect and a dreamboat, but he ain’t right. He may be a priest but he is far from being a saint.” He warned him.

“W-What happened..?” Y/n asked him.

“Mary found out, after that the bastard couldn’t afford his reputation to be tarnished so he fooled her into thinking that they were fine, that it was just a minor bump in the road. But I know damn well that he didn’t love her anymore, that she was just a damn pawn in his game…she isn’t happy with him anymore and the same for him.” 

“Is that why she’s always having affairs with younger men?” Y/n asked him.

“What? No…look she may flirt with them but she’s a loyal woman y/n, unlike Joseph, he can’t be loyal, he’s a mutt, kid. You’re young and easy to manipulate, I know what he’s doing to you, he wants you to lust after him,” He chuckled. “he’s baiting you in y/n, and once you’re in you can’t get out.”

“R-Robert…are you two still…?”

“No, not anymore,” Robert responded. “Joseph only used me for sex, that was all it was nothing more than just sex.” He sighed shaking his head, obviously remembering the terrible memories, he then turned his focus to y/n. “Y/n, you need to get away from him, alright? I’m just warning you kid-“

“R-Robert.” Y/n stuttered as he pushed himself out of the way. “Look, Joseph is my friend, okay? He probably changed, maybe he’s not the same man that he used to be-“

“Y/n how blind can you be?!” Robert shouted at him.

“I-I think it’s time that you leave…” Y/n muttered to him.

“L/n you’re making a mistake-“

“L-Look we aren’t friends, Robert. We just have sex, that’s it, that’s all our relationship has ever been rough sex, and I’m done now, okay? I don’t want to do it anymore, s-so you aren’t needed in my life anymore…ok-okay? I just want us to stay friends that’s it, that’s all I want-“

“Then as your friend, you’ll be careful around Joseph, c’mon y/n I’m trying to do you a favor here.” 

“The only favor you can grant me is by leaving.” Y/n told him as he pointed at the door. “There’s the door.” He told him coldly as he turned away from him, he didn’t know what was going on…it was conflicting. Nothing made sense anymore, he didn’t want to turn Robert away but at the same time, he wanted to. It was almost like Joseph had such a great grip on him that he didn’t want to believe Robert…he refused to, he’ll deny it. Y/n felt his heart pounding out of his chest, his anxiety was through the roof, sweat trailing down his face as he fiddled with his thumbs. There was a long moment of silence before Robert let out a grunt, he was angry. 

“I’ll make sure I’ll tell Mary exactly what you feel,” Robert said as he glared at y/n, he only shook his head as he muttered softly just above a whisper.  

“I-It’s not like that, Robert.” He whispered softly. 

“Then how is it like?!” Robert shouted at him, slamming his fist against the wall. “I knew it, I’m not an idiot y/n, I know exactly how you feel about Joseph, every time I kiss you or have sex with you, your eyes are always closed shut, you would rarely even say my name. Why is that? Huh? Why did you keep your eyes shut? Why wouldn’t you say my name?”

“R-Robert I-I”

“It was because you were imagining _him,_ ” Robert told him, clenching his fist as he glared at y/n. “You never once thought of me, it was only him and it always will. I care about Mary, you may not give two shits about her, but she is my friend and I will do everything in my power to save her from the heartbreak you’re gonna create.” He told him, as he pointed at y/n. “You and Joseph you two deserve each other, you’re already so deep into his shit that you’re basically his slave, his little sex slave that is willing to do whatever his master ever so desires.” He then chuckled shaking his head as he ran his hand through his dark brown locks. “I’m sorry for trying to save you, y/n.” He then walked out of y/n’s place as he slammed the door shut, y/n jumped back from the sudden slam, he gasped softly, panting. He never felt so much pressure, he stared at the door for a while as he could hear Robert’s Truck starting and driving off, he slicked his hair back, he didn’t know what the hell was going on anymore. He glanced outside the window where he could see Joseph’s house right next door, he walked towards the window, running his fingers against the window glass. ‘J-Joseph wouldn’t do that…right?’ He thought to himself. ’N-No…w-we’re more than he was with Robert…right… _right?”_


	19. Who were they?

Y/n felt his delima getting to the better of him as he paced around the house like a madman, muttering to himself, trying to make sense but quickly spiraled out of control, he sighed softly as he stopped in the middle of his tracks, looking out to Joseph’s house. ‘He must have a reason for not telling me.’ He thought to himself, he was in denial to say the least, he could remember his fingers tracing Joseph’s body, he snarled as he looked away from Joseph’s house. He wanted to ask him but how could he ask him such  personal question, it was…too much to handle. He sat down on his couch as he could feel the memories eating at his brain.  
What Mary said, what the kids said, what Robert said…it was all looping together now against Joseph, it was trail as just how innocent he truly was. Y/n shook his head violently trying to ram the thoughts out of his head as he sighed softly looking up as his eyes searched around his house. ‘It’s okay y/n…you’re fine…he’s fine…he just…didn’t know how to tell you…that’s it…or Robert was lying…! Yeah…he’s probably just mad at me for not having sex with him.’ He thought to himself as he kept denying the aching truth at the back of his mind, fiddling with his thumbs and fingers. He could remember how serious Robert looked, y/n looked at his hands in shame. “A-All I want is just…to be happy with someone.” He muttered as he could feel his heart being tore apart, just then he felt his phone vibrate, he sighed as he looked at his phone it was a text message from Brian.  
From: Brian   
Y/N! Heard ya just got back from sea, so I was wondering if you wanted to try your sea legs out again with fishing! Text me when ya can bud, I have no doubt that I’ll beat ya~ ;3   
Y/n forgot about the other dads for a moment as he remembered that he could always go to them for advice, despite him not being very close to them they’d most likely be blunt and honest, he glanced at the clock. ‘Maybe some fishing would help me relax.’ He thought to himself as he agreed to Brain’s text, and within a few moments he got information about Brian's arrival.   
Within half an hour Brian was waiting outside of y/n’s door, with his fishing gear, y/n spotted him through the window from his bedroom, he sighed hoping that Brain would help him get out of his little problem. He walked out  his house with Brain, he silently hoped that his lack of fishing skills won’t come back and bite him but anything is possible. Once outside he made his way towards Brain’s old rusty pickup truck, he noticed the large bucket of bait in the backseat as Brian started the car he noticed y/n glancing around. “She ain’t the prettiest truck but she’s my gal.” Brian said.  
“O-Oh no your car is just fine it’s just I’ve never been in your pickup truck before.” Y/n told him.  
“Ah! Well this ‘ol girl is probably older than you.” Brian said patting his steering wheel.  
“How old is she?” Y/n asked him curiously.  
“Hm…about 25 years give or take, she was my first truck when I was 19.” Brain said as he then smiled at y/n. “A lot of great memories here.”   
“I know what you mean, I have this old keychain since I was a kid and won it at some carnival game, I kept it ever since, I like to consider it as my good luck charm.” He told Brain.   
“The oldest things are sometimes the most precious, so how was the trip with Joseph?” Brian asked him. y/n couldn’t help but perk up as he looked away from Brian looking out to the window, the memories rolling into his mind as he couldn’t help but feel upset at remembering the way Joseph talked to him…the sweet nothings he’d whisper into y/n’s ears, it was painful. Y/n clenched his heart as he let out a long sigh, his mouth quivering as his voice started to shake slightly.   
“It went good.” He said with a forced smile. “We had fun…it was unforgettable to say the least.”   
“Joseph posted a lot of photos of the two of you on Dadbook,” Brain told y/n. “you two seemed to be having the time of your lives, kinda made me jealous for a moment.” Brain then let out a long and hardy laugh. “I even made a bet Hugo that you two will just sail off together and get off the grid.” He joked.   
“If we did I don’t think we’ll last long.” Y/n joked back. “We’d probably just end up annoying each other to the point where either one of us gets eaten or stranded.”   
“Now, now don’t be like that you and Joseph seem pretty close, actually this is the closet I’ve seen anyone be with Joseph aside from well…Robert back in the days.” Brian told y/n.  
“What happened between the two of them…i-in the past that is.” Y/n quickly felt his heart pounding out of his chest, Brain sighed as he rubbed his bread trying to recall the fragmented memories into one image.   
“Well before Robert and Joseph would go on long yacht trips during the summers, they’d be gone for days…weeks..even months at most during the summer.” Brian told y/n honestly. “There were a lot of rumors going on and about with the two of them but then one day the trips just stopped all of a sudden and then it was like…it never happened that it was all just a dream.” He told y/n as he trailed off, he quickly shook his head trying to prevent himself from drifting away. “But it’s nothing to worry about now!” He said with a big grin that was ear to ear as the car all of a sudden stopped Brain got out of the car going to his trunk to pull out two fishing rods and a couple of other stuff, y/n sighed softly as he hopped out of the truck grabbing onto the bucket of bait from the back as he waited for Brian to be finished with carrying the items. “C’mon, let’s go rent a boat.” Brian said as he walked down a path, y/n quickly followed closely. 

After an hour the men were out in the sea with their bait on the floor of the wooden boat as y/n hooked his fish line to the lake, he sat there eyeing the line. “Does it always take this long?” Y/n grumbled softly as he was already getting impatient.  
“It’s all about patiences y/n.” Brian told y/n.  
“Do you have a beer or something?” Y/n muttered softly.  
“Y/n, a beer isn’t gonna make your fishing good.”  
“A beer will make me more focus though.”  
“Will it make you stop complaining?”  
“4/5 doctors say yes.”   
“It’s in the cooler.” Brian sighed, y/n chuckled softly as he happily took the beer, cracking it open as he took one long slurp from his drink, he then looked out to the lake.  
“Thanks for the beer.”  
“You’re old enough to drink…right?” Brian asked y/n.  
“I’m of the age no worries.” Y/n chuckled softly as he then put the beer down next to foot as he looked at the fishes swimming around in endless circles. “How long have you known Joseph?”  
“Ever since I moved here, so about 6 years…maybe 7.” Brian muttered in pure nostalgia. “Y/n…you don’t know how to fish huh?”  
“Whhaaa what makes you say that?”  
“You’re using the wrong end.”  
“O-OH DAMN IT!” Y/n shouted at himself as he quickly flipped the fishing pole the correct way as he chuckled nervously. “I-I’m sorry about that.”  
“Y/n, are you alright? You don’t seem to be thinking straight.” Brian asked him worriedly.   
“I-I’m f-fine…it’s just been a long day…” He trailed off as he looked at his reflection in the water of the lake, he couldn’t help but feel a shiver run down his spine as his reflection slowly transformed to Joseph’s he couldn’t help but glaze the water with his fingertips, is heart dropped to his stomach as he let out a sad sigh with a weary smile. "Just fine, Brian..." 


	20. "Little nothings"

After the fishing trip y/n and Brian earned a bunch of prized fishes as he took a long inhale of the raw fish that was fresh, Brian let out a hearty laugh as he slapped y/n hard on the back. 

“It already smells like a barbecue aye?!” Brian asked him, y/n smiled as he nodded gripping onto the cooler with the fresh fishes. 

“Amanda and I are gonna be eating like royals!” He joked as he looked out to the scenery from his window, although he didn’t fish at all it was a fun time, like two old friends catching up over a beer type of thing that you couldn’t just get anywhere else. 

“Ah about Amanda how is she? She seemed quite close to my girl back at the BBQ when you first moved here.” Brian asked him.

“She’s fine ya know she wants to be in college for photography.” Y/n told him as he sighed shaking his head. “I-I honestly don’t know how to save up for it, to be honest, it’s super expensive a-and” He let out a long deep sigh as he shook his head as he ran his fingers through his locks. “I-I need to start budgeting.” He grumbled rubbing his eyes as he felt the stress already coming after all this is Amanda’s senior year and she wanted to jump right into college.

“You’ll figure it out.” Brian comforting him as he sent him a big grin. “You know there are some scholarships out there for her.” He informed him. “After all scholarships are there for anything.” 

“Yeah, she’s a good photographer I mean she can make me look like a model straight out of H&M!” Y/n told him with a glimmering in his (eye color) hues with a dazzled smile. 

“Really now? Maybe she can take a photo of me and this big ol’ fish we caught!” He said with a big grin as he lifted up the large cooler with one hand, the road trip was filled with cheesy country 80’s music sing alongs, with a couple of dad and uncle jokes thrown in there for good measure, before y/n was dropped off at his house, he waved Brian goodbye, he couldn’t help but glance at Joseph’s place as he walked into his house, Amanda wasn’t back from school yet, y/n let out a sigh as he took off his shoes and put the medium sized cooler in the kitchen as he took out the large fish he caught, he looked at it for a moment before scrapping the scales off of the fish as he decided to cook it with spices and other tastes to surprise Amanda when she gets home which was soon. 

 

Amanda came home as she got a ride from a friend’s mom as she inhaled the delicious smell, she grinned as she noticed y/n who was wearing an apron putting down two plates of fish on the table. 

“We’re not eating pancakes for once?” She asked him sarcastically. 

“Not today Panda, Brian and I went fishing and well, your uncle caught this bad boy.” Y/n said with a grin as Amanda sat down as she looked at fish with a big grin on her face. 

“This looks amazing y/n!” 

“Thank you I spent a good hour on it just for us.” He said with a grin as he sat across from her as Amanda munch down on her food gratefully. “I just felt like we haven’t had a lot of us time, you know?”

“Y-Yeah..” Amanda muttered sadly. “W-we haven’t now that you’re close to Joseph and all of the other dads i-it’s kinda hard…” She muttered softly. 

“Well, I thought that maybe this weekend we can have that Us day we both been dying to have.” He told her with generosity in his voice.

“R-Really?” Amanda gasped. 

“Hell yeah!”

“What are we gonna do? Are we gonna rob a bank and sell drugs?!” Amanda asked excitedly. 

“We’ve done that before Panda.” Y/n joked. 

“Ouh lalaa.” Amanda said in a faked French accent as she wiggled her eyebrow with a smug look on her face. “But seriously though, where we going?” 

“Well anywhere where you want.” Y/n told her with a big grin closed eyed grin as he had an aura of happiness and comfort. Amanda’s eyes glimmered as her face glowed with joy as her mouth slowly opened up as she thought about where she wanted to go, tapping her chin. 

“For real?” Amanda asked him.

“Yep! Anywhere you want, tomorrow you and me!” Y/n told her. 

“Then I would like to go to the amusement park! Where we have a crap ton of coasters and extreme rides!” Amanda said with a big childlike grin, y/n smiled softly as he nodded as he put his hand over her shoulder. 

“Alright Amanda,” He said softly as he looked into her brown hues. “that’s where we will be going, right after I get back from work we’ll drive right over there!” He assured her. 

“GREAT!” Amanda said with a big toothy grin as she quickly munched down on her food, y/n chuckled softly to himself as he ate his own food, he then looked out to the window next to him looking out to the neighborhood, he shook his head trying not to get gloom, after all he was still desperate to just run to Joseph’s arms but at the same time, he doesn’t know just who he truly is. 

 

A couple of hours has passed by as y/n was getting ready for bed, he was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower, he took off his clothes and warm up the the bathtub for a good bath, just then his phone started to ring, he glanced over it to see Joseph was calling him, his heart was beating quickly as he quickly grabbed onto his phone, gasping softly, trying to keep his pants to a minimal. 

-“E-Er uh H-Hey Joseph!” 

-“Hey y/n, I just wanted to tell you that we have work tomorrow and well I’ll be by to pick you up per usual.”

-“I-I know…u-urm Amanda and I are actually gonna have a niece and uncle day, we need it after all I haven’t been home for a while.”

-“That’s good y/n, I’m proud of you darling, are you taking a bath?”

-“I-it’s the water huh? Well you caught me red-handed I made this nice, comforting, warm bath and no one to share it with…”

-“When we run away together maybe you could run me one?”

-“Of course, Joseph…I-I miss you…”

-“I know, just wait a little longer my dear y/n…”

-“Do you miss me?”

-“What kind of a question is that? Of course I miss you.”

-“I-I lo-“

-“Oh damn it, I better get going Mary just walked in, see tomorrow my Prince.” 

Just like there was a feedback from the phone, y/n sighed as he put his phone down, he didn’t get to finish his cheesy ‘I love you’ line, he frowned as he looked at himself in the reflection of the water as he ran his hand through the warm water. ‘I wish Joseph was here with me…’ He couldn’t help but blush, fantasying Joseph in the bath, his peach back turned to him, his blonde locks slicked back from the water as he looked at y/n, he shook his head trying to keep the sinful thoughts to a soft roar because if he thought any further he might get excited and just start touching himself. He coughed awkwardly as he laid into the bathtub turning off the faucet he let out a relaxed long sigh as he laid his head back looking up to the ceiling, he could just hear the memories replaying in his head. 

“There were a lot of rumors going on and about with the two of them but then one day the trips just stopped all of a sudden and then it was like…it never happened that it was all just a dream.”

"You should leave, while you can.” 

"'Cause what's happening to me, is gonna happen to you. He's gonna make you think that you love him and then all of a sudden you realize your happiness all just pretend.” 

 

‘Stop it y/n.’ Y/n scolded himself as he turned away from the ceiling closing his eyes to try and shut the voices out. 


	21. "Amanda and Y/n Day!"

Joseph drove y/n and himself to work the course of the church hours were long, but now sexual tension filled the air with the two men exchanging glances towards one another. Y/n wanted to just kiss him but, at the church, well homosexuals relationships aren’t exactly glorified, with two members as well, they would’ve committed at least 20 different sins. Y/n awkwardly packed up the books and put them on the shelf, he couldn’t help but feel his heart race every time Joseph even got near him. Joseph glanced at y/n and noticed how tense he was, he sighed softly as he looked up from his computer and walked over to y/n, placing his hand over y/n’s shoulder that caused him to tense up. 

“Y/n, are you alright?” Joseph asked y/n him. Y/n glanced over at Joseph and laughed nervously as he nodded.

“Y-Yeah…i-it’s just you know…k-kinda hard to be near you right now, I-I just don’t want to w-well lose control.” Y/n said softly as he sent a small glance towards him, Joseph nodded in understanding as he rubbed y/n’s back, his large hand trailing up from his lower back up to his neck, y/n shivered as he tried to keep his cool.

“Y/n I trust you and you should too, you need to trust yourself with controlling your emotions-our emotions,” Joseph told y/n softly. “Just wait one day we’ll run away together off into the sea.” He told y/n as he hugged him from behind.

“After Amanda is in college?” Y/n asked him.

“Right after Amanda is in college afterwords me and you could run away maybe live off fresh fish,” Joseph said with a big grin as he put his chin on y/n’s shoulder, pulling him close to him. Y/n chuckled softly as he played with Joseph’s blonde locks, but then realized, he didn’t mention his kids.

“But what about, your kids? I mean I doubt you’ll let Mary have custody.” Y/n grumbled softly to himself as he glanced over at him. Joseph nodded his head as he let y/n go.

“Don’t worry y/n, you’ll make a wonderful Stepdad,” Joseph assured him. “You are kind and sweet, y/n.” He said softly as he put his hand over y/n’s shoulders. 

“T-Thanks Joseph, I-I just hope so.” Y/n stuttered softly, Joseph chuckled as he gave y/n a quick little peck, y/n blushed a bit.   

 

Y/n got off of worked and picked Amanda early from high school, Amanda smirked as she looked at y/n with an eyebrow raise. 

“You ready to barf?” Amanda asked y/n who smirked and nodded. 

“Come at me.” He said wiggling his eyebrow.

After a long two hour drive, Y/n and Amanda made it to the amazement park. Y/n sighed as he and Amanda waited in the long ride, however, Amanda looked so excited and hyper like a little girl in line for an unlimited amount of sweets, a big smile on her face, she couldn’t even stand still. Y/n couldn't help but chuckle at how excited she was, he looked over at the bright side of things, after all, that’s one thing he needed after all of the sexual tension with Joseph. After the long two hours long wait, they finally made it to the rides, the duo had an amazing time, with laughter and joy only being present, the entire time y/n didn’t touch his phone neither did Amanda, it was something that they needed.

“CAN WE RIDE THAT ONE?!” Amanda shouted as she pointed at a big scary dollar coaster, the coaster looked like it went up all the way up to the heavens and dropped back down at a hell riding speed, y/n chuckled as he nodded. 

“Sure Panda.” He told her with a big grin as he and Amanda waited in the line, y/n felt a vibration in his pocket, he sighed as he pulled out his phone, Amanda couldn’t help but frown at this as she was obviously a bit upset Amanda just wanted y/n all to herself as selfish it may have seen, y/n noticed Amanda’s sadness as he sighed sending her a sincere look. 

“I-I’m sorry Panda, I-It’s just you know?” He asked her, Amanda couldn’t help but growl a bit as she pouted a bit, she couldn’t help but get a bit upset as she crossed her arms facing away from him. 

“Yeah, yeah…it’s fine…whatever don’t worry about it.” Amanda grumbled, y/n sighed as he looked back at his phone then at Amanda, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous at not answering his phone, his heart beating out of his chest as sweat trailed down his face. ‘W-What if it’s Joseph?’ He thought to himself as he looked over at Amanda. ‘D-Damn it…no y/n…I can’t…today is Amanda and y/n day.’ He quickly shook his head, shutting off his phone, shoving his phone down into his pocket as he looked at Amanda. 

“It’s probably not that important.” He said with a soft smile, Amanda’s eyes glowed with happiness, she couldn’t help but give him a tight hug.

“Thank you , thank you!” She said Y/n chuckle softly as he shook his head.

“No worries, Panda.” Y/n told him. “This is y/n and Amanda day after all!” He said with a big smile as he ruffled her hair, looking up to the large ride and noticing that the line was becoming shorter and shorter. The two were jumping up and down in joy with a big smile on their face.

They word the monster ride and went home, y/n let out an exhausted sigh as he took off his coat and put it on the hanger, y/n took off his shoes as he let himself collapse onto the couch, letting out a satisfied groan as he man spreaded his legs. Amanda joined him as she sat down next to him as she looked at him. 

“Should we just order out?” She asked him.

“Order out?” Y/n muttered as h tapped his chin with his index finger. “Yeah, sure, do we want Chinese, Korean, American, um Mexican?” He asked her, Amanda thought about it as she scratched her head thinking of what she was hungry for. 

“Hm…Korean?” Amanda suggested to him. 

“Korean sounds good, I’ll go ahead and order it.” Y/n then sat up as he took out his phone, turning it on and started to order his food and then Amanda took his phone and order her’s, y/n finished up the order. “Alright, you’re gonna go get it though,” Y/n told her, Amanda sighed as she looked at him with a smug look.

“You’re gonna let me, a rebellious 18 year old take our only car and drive off to get some Korean grub?” Amanda asked him and then added a hint of drama. “What if I go off, steal your car and then rob the bank and create the biggest heist in the world?” Amanda asked her. 

“Yep, go crazy.” Y/n said as he handed her his keys, Amanda caught them in her lap as she looked back at y/n who was almost falling asleep. “It’s gonna be ready in 20 minutes, it’s down the street and then you take a left at Creek Ave, keep going down that hill until you see that Walmart and once you see it, take a right and there it’s gonna be.” Y/n told her as he let out  long sigh as he put a blanket over his eyes and started to drift off.

“Aw c’mon aren’t you in your twenties? Shouldn’t you be energetic with a need to go to parties and stuff?” Amanda asked y/n.

“Wel,l I’m a 50 year old man in a body of a twenty year old.” Y/n muttered as his mutters became nothing less than words, Amanda got up from the coach and went over to her room to finish up some homework she forgot. Just then y/n’s phone started to ring, Y/n crawled as he took out his phone his hazy eyesight glaring at the missed calls, he noticed it was Joseph. Y/n grumbled letting out a few growls, he just wanted to take a nap, he answered the call. Just then he heard Joseph’s soft voice speaking to him, it was so soft and heavenly that it caused y/n’s heart flutter slightly. 

“Hello y/n.”

“He,y Joseph.”

“I was trying to call you all day…”

“You were? Sorry, it’s just 'Amanda and Y/n’ day, Amanda wanted it to just be us and well phone calls were off limits.”

“Oh? Well I understand but I still want you to answer me, y-you know?”

“I know Joseph, it’s just…Panda and I were just looking forward to this day an-“

“Y/n, darling…you know that I love you, right?”

“Of course I-I do!”

“Do you love me too?”

“Don’t be silly, of course I do-“

“Then, you’ll listen to me…right? Mary would never listen to me o-or-“

“I’m sorry, you’re right Joseph I’ll listen more, I promise.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Thank you y/n, oh I better get going Mary is calling for me, I love you y/n.”

“I-I love you too.” 

Just then Joseph hung up, y/n let out a soft sigh as he put his phone down, he then noticed Amanda was already out the door, he glanced over at his phone and smiled. ‘Soon Joseph, we’ll finally be together.’ He could already fantasize just how much of a perfect life they could have, the perfect all American family, two working fathers with 3 children that weren’t so perfect….but not anything could be perfect. Y/n looked up to the celling as he could feel his heart racing at just the thought of he and Joseph living together, just then y/n’s fantasy was disturb by Amanda coming back with a bag of Korean food, she smiled as she lifted it up with pride walking towards the table and putting down the two plates.

“I come with food!”

“N-Nice!” Y/n stuttered as he got up from the couch and walked towards the table grabbing his food as Amanda did the same for her food, the duo ate together with some jokes and stories thrown around, it wasn’t the perfect family dinner but y/n loved it neither the less. 


	22. "Love is a type of emptiness"

It was the next day y/n and Joseph were on their way to their work. Joseph sighed as he smiled at y/n, laying his hand over y/n’s lap, his eyes widen as he felt his heart flutter a bit. Joseph noticed y/n’s nervousness, he titled his head to the side a bit concern. 

“H-Huh do you not like it?” Joseph asked him as he slowly retreated his hand, y/n shook his head as he chuckled sheepishly with a soft blush. 

“N-No it’s fine..I-I like it it’s just…” Y/n stuttered as he tried to make an excuse as he fiddled with his thumbs. “I-I just wasn’t expecting it a-and-“

“You are so adorable, y/n.” Joseph chuckled softly as he shook his head. “You truly are inexperienced.”

“I-Inexperience?” Y/n asked him as he looked genuinely dumbfounded as he titled his head to the side. “W-What do you mean by that?” 

“Well y/n, are you ready for a small pop quiz?” Joseph asked him with a stunning smile, y/n gulped. 

“E-Eh a pop quiz?”

“Yep!”  Joseph said with a bigger than life grin. “Now I want you to be honest with me, alright sweetheart? Question number one, when was the first time you had a kiss?” 

“M-My first kiss?”

“Yep, first kiss!”

“U-Urm I was 19 years old…” Y/n responded. 

“Alright not too bad, how about having a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Joseph asked him, Y/n titled his head to the side as he tried to go back in his younger days.

“Well about t-two years ago? I wasn’t much of the romantic type or well you know…the spontaneous one either in high school.” Y/n told him sheepishly. 

“Well you’re still pretty young, well actually very young, I’ve been alive for 35 years and had more things to experience than you with your 20-something years of life,” Joseph responded to him. Y/n gave him a playful glare as he furrowed his eyebrows as he then turned away from Joseph. 

“Don’t look at me like I’m innocent! I-I can be non-innocent!” Y/n’s face was beet red as Joseph only laughed at y/n’s sudden proclaim of not being innocent. 

“That’s adorable!”

“I-I’m not _adorable.”_ Y/n muttered to himself as he pouted, hiding his red flushed face. Joseph smirked as he tilted his head because he was able to hear Y/n’s mutter. 

“Then what do you want to be?”

“H-Huh?!” Y/n questioned completely shocked as he looked up at Joseph with wide open eyes. Joseph smirked as he nodded putting his arm around y/n’s shoulders. “I-It’s fine…I-I mean if you find me adorable it’s just you know, I-I was kinda expecting something like hot or sexy…o-or I dunno-“ Joseph interrupted him. 

“You are very sexy y/n.” Joseph joked a bit as he patted y/n’s shoulder. “But either way I love you just the way you are, a non-spontaneous, caring, and handsome man.” 

“Y-You’re making me embarrassed…” Y/n blushed as he scratched his cheek. 

“Aw c’mon y/n it’s just us two, I’m only saying the truth,” Joseph assured him. “You are the best thing to have to happen to me.”

“But what about your kids?”

“They are too but…you are the best thing to have to happen to me as well, you both tie-in for 1st,” Joseph told him with a soft smile. 

“You are too…” Y/n said with a grin. “I’ve never met someone who makes me feel the same way you do…I-I really…cherish every moment we shared together! Even if it only has been a couple of months!” 

“I know you do, as do I…but you promise that you’ll always stay with me? No matter what?” Joseph asked y/n with a tone that sounded like he was a homeless man begging for food. 

“No matter what.” Y/n assured him as he put his hand over Joseph’s lap, Joseph smiled as he nodded. 

“Good…that’s good y/n.” Joseph sighed as he then turned at a different road than usual, y/n titled his head to the side a bit confused about this sudden turn of events. 

“What’s with the sudden turn?”

“We’re taking the long there y/n…I want to cherish more time with you,” Joseph said with a grin, y/n smiled back at him as he nodded. Y/n felt his heart flutter he couldn’t wait for this romantic ride with Joseph but why couldn’t y/n feel his heartbeat skipping a beat, like something bad, might happen…like what if…Joseph wasn’t the man y/n thought. After all, he was always gullible and desperate. That’s how he was in a position that made him lose his job, that made him have sex with Robert. It was one of the many flaws that he couldn’t let go no matter how hard he tries. 

 

_The door was shut violently as y/n was kissing another man, they were violent and fast sloppy kisses that really had no other feeling than lust. Y/n gasped for air as he was pinned against the door, the man locked the door as his hands started to roam y/n’s body like a playground, y/n let out soft gasps as he was able to moan out._

_“Are you sure about this?”_

_“Of course I am, now hurry up and take off your pants.”_

_“But what about your wife-what about-“_

_“Y/n, don’t worry about my wife she’s probably at home after all the pregnancy made her less active.” The man’s voice was husk and rushed, y/n gulped as he looked up to the man, this man was his boss with a tight suit on as he was slowly undressing, y/n sighed as he nodded taking off his clothing as well, preparing himself on the desk. He couldn’t help but feel shame overcome him, he looked up to his boss with a worrisome look mixed with a begging look, like a homeless puppy._

_“D-Do you love me?”_

_“What?”_

_“D-Do you love me sir…?” Y/n muttered softly as he played with his hair. “We’ve been doing this a month after you hired me a-and that’s been about a year now…s-so do you love me?” Y/n asked him, his voice and body were shaky, the man only smirked as he pinned y/n on the desk._

_“Of course I love you, I love the sex we have and your body, now stop teasing me.” He whispered as he violently took off y/n’s shirt and pants, y/n’s head tilted back as he put his legs over the man’s broad shoulders, he looked into his dazzling sharp blue hues, y/n gripped onto his back for dear life as his boss gripped onto y/n’s locks just then y/n’s eyes widen as he noticed right behind his bosses’ head. The woman let out a soft gasp as a loud crash was followed right after, y/n’s bosses quickly let y/n go as y/n tried to cover himself. The woman, was his bosses' wife, she looked at him with a terrified look as she slowly looked at y/n, he never felt so ashamed as he refused to make eye contact with her, he gasps softly as he couldn’t help but notice the vase of flowers on the ground, broken. The dirt touching her slippers with the roses carelessly on the ground, the woman’s eyes started to become teary as she put her hands over her mouth._

_“H-Honey how did you get in?” Y/n’s boss asked as he quickly slipped on his pants._

_“Y-Your keys…w-what are you doing with him..John?”_

_“N-Nothing K-Kathy please, let’s just talk about this!” He reached out to his wife but she only slapped his hand away from her as she ran off crying, John’s eyes widen as he quickly ran after her. “Kathy! Come back!” Y/n felt his heart beating quickly as he looked at the aftermath, he felt guilty as he got up from the desk, he shut the door as he changed back into his clothes, he gripped onto his backpack before leaving._

 

_“S-So you aren’t leaving her?”_

_“What am I supposed to do y/n? She’s my wife…”_

_“But what about us..? I-I thought you said you loved me that you were going to run away with me-“ Y/n’s pleases was interrupted by him._

_“I’ll pay you, now need you to leave tomorrow and don’t come back, if anyone asks I fried you because you were fooling around.”_

_“W-Wait-“ Y/n’s begs were silenced by the after the tone, y/n slowly put his phone down as tears rolled down his cheeks. “H-He hung up…” Y/n muttered softly to himself with a forced smile as he let out a loud cry, covering his flushed face with his hands._


	23. "Someone else"

Y/n looked up and noticed this place…it wasn’t the church, it was an abandoned farmhouse instead, it looked like the wood was on the edge of caving in. Y/n has never been to this side of the woods before, he couldn’t help but feel nervous as Joseph walked out of the car and towards the farmhouse like it was nothing. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Joseph asked y/n. 

“I-I uh dunno…eh-what about work?” He stuttered, Joseph chuckled softly as he turned to y/n, he walked back to the car and held onto y/n’s shaky hands. 

“Don’t worry about that…I just wanted to spend some time with you.”Joseph said in a seductive tone, y/n looked into his alluring blue hues. It was irresistible, as Joseph leaned in and gave y/n a kiss on the lips, y/n smiled as he then looked back at the farmhouse. 

“J-Joseph why don’t we just do it here? I don’t think I can get turned on by the farmhouse.” Y/n tried to reason with him. 

“Y/n it’s gonna be cramped beside, I even made a small little surprise for you in the basement,” Joseph told him with an innocent look, it was crazy just how fast he can switch from provocative and flirtatious to innocent and pure to a flip of a switch. 

“T-The basement?” Y/n asked him.

“Well, I promise you it’s a lot better there than the actual house, c’mon y/n trust me,” Joseph begged, y/n took one more glance at the house as he then looked back at Joseph, he smiled softly as he got out of the car. 

“You really know how to play your cards, Joseph.” Y/n said softly. 

“Thank you,” Joseph whispered into his ear as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he held onto y/n’s hand dragging him to the basement. “C’mon you’re gonna love it…!” He said with a big grin, y/n sighed as he followed him, completely ignoring his judgment as he was quickly led down the stairs, he looked around, he was stunned. A bunch of candles was dimly lit with some rose petals scattered around the floor, y/n gasped in awe as he turned around to see a large bed in the middle of the basement. 

“T-This is very romantic Joseph how long have you been planning this ou-“ Y/n was cut off by the sound of a cracking whip, he was confused as he turned around, he didn’t see anything. Y/n quickly felt his heart racing as he started to sweat and shake in fear. “J-Joseph?” He called, just then out from the shadows he felt a needle stabbing him in the neck, he gasped loudly as he collapsed to the ground, he was knocked out. 

 

Y/n woke up, his hazy eyesight couldn’t exactly make out his surrounds, he groaned softly as he tried to get up but his hands were chained to a bed frame, he his eyes widen as he quickly gasped loudly, he tried to scream for help but noticed a red bandana tied around his mouth, muffling him. He tried to lift his arms but couldn’t a pair of handcuffs were on his wrist and ankles preventing him from barely benign able to move.  He felt his heart racing quickly as he looked around, slowly he was able to put two to two together, he was in the basement. Just then he heard a whip crack, y/n quickly snapped his head to the sound, his eyes widen as he saw it was Joseph. He didn’t look the same, he wasn’t wearing his casual clothing from the morning but he was wearing his priest uniform.  Y/n felt his heart racing faster as he tried to have a false sense of hope as he had a nervous smile on his face as he chuckled awkwardly. 

“J-Joseph.” He muffled out. 

“Y/n.” He responded with no emotion as he walked towards him, untying the bandana off of him. 

“Joseph! Thank god you’re here, why are you-no that’s not important please help me I-“

“Y/n,” Joseph interrupted him as he caressed his face, his soft hands ticking his jawline. “stop struggling.” He said softly, y/n’s eyes widen as he gasped softly, sweat trailing down his face. 

“W-What?” He stuttered, Joseph then whipped him across the stomach, y/n screamed in pain, the whip sliced a deep open wound as he panted. Y/n tried to get a better look at the wound but couldn’t. 

“Y/n, why are you so easy and gullible?”

“I-I don’t understand what you’re saying…” Y/n panted softly as he grunted. “w-why aren’t you-“

“Y/n, why are so entrusting of me? Now please, don’t make this any less easy on me.” Joseph said with a proactive tone as he then whipped him across the face, y/n screamed loudly in pain as Joseph just kept going, not stopping for one moment as blood splattered across the room, Joseph was psychotic he just kept laughing, his face was stained with blood. He was enjoying this a bit more than he should, with a blush on his face and a big grin on it. Y/n felt his heart racing, he never felt so terrified and betrayed, the man he taught that was flawless and that would never hurt him is here right in front of him and he was nothing the way he acted. 

Joseph pretended to be innocent, an adorable awkward dad who would never hurt a fly, is here, no longer innocent, no longer adorable but terrifying. Y/n let out a loud scream as another whiplash slashed his chest, a large open wound quickly forming. 

“J-Joseph please…s-stop.” He begged. 

“Why are you so gullible, it’s almost like looking at a helpless puppy.” Joseph chuckled loudly as he licked the blood from his whip. “You kept following me around like one too, always just right next to me. You were so loyal and bit on every single bait I gave you, you believed every single little word I told you.” Joseph then started to laugh manically, y/n watched him pace around the room. “My poor, little y/n.” He said softly as he then looked at y/n. “I’m sorry it had to be this way.” He apologized as he then took out a muffler, it was the type you find at some sex store, that was black and leather with a large red ball in the middle, y/n’s eyes widen as Joseph strapped the muffle onto him, y/n tried to resist but couldn’t, every movement he made he could feel his wound tearing open. 

“J-Joseph please.” Y/n muffled with tears rolling down his flesh red cheeks, Joseph let out a loud groan as he ran his hands over his cheeks. 

“Stop looking at me like that y/n,” Joseph begged as he cracked his whip on the bed frame. “It’s just gonna wanna make me beat the shit out of you.” He said sexually, licking his peach lips. Y/n’s eyes widen as he felt the terror set in, this was not the Joseph he knew, no…this was someone completely different. He looked up to the ceiling, shutting his eyes ready for his next...'enlightenment.'


	24. "Helpless"

  Y/n felt his soul leaving his body, his entire body hurt and burned. Every whip-lash slashing through his skin, dried tears rolling down his face, after a while he grew numb, his entire body just froze itself to no longer feel the pain, his screams and wails were silenced.   
“You stopped.” Joseph huffed out as he whipped the y/n’s blood from his peach skin, he then yanked y/n’s head up by pulling on his locks, y/n winced as he looked at Joseph in the eyes. “Are you serious right now? After all this time just now you give up?”  
“J-Just stop Joseph.” Y/n begged him, Joseph let out a soft chuckle as he looked at y/n’s chest, it was just covered with slashes and deep wounds. He was getting excited as he licked the blood from his whip, y/n watched him, his sharp blue hues lingering his body, Joseph felt himself getting hard again.   
“Every time you beg…I just want to have you, more and more.” Joseph then let out a soft moan as he cracked his whip loudly as he slashed y/n’s cheekbone, y/n let out a loud scream as blood trail down his jawline. Joseph lost all control as he went on top of y/n, his nails sinking deep into y/n’s wrist, he started to lick the blood from y/n’s jawline, he felt a shiver down his body, sweat rolling down his body as he started to pant loudly. “I-I can’t stand this anymore.” Joseph moaned out, his hands touching y/n’s body, the goosebumps tickling his fingers, as he started to kiss y/n violently on the mouth, saliva trailing down their mouths and chin, the saliva dripping onto their collarbones and chest.  
 Y/n had a red flush face, he never felt so violated, Joseph’s hands were trailing his chest, touching y/n’s upper chest up to his neck, y/n’s body tensed up, he didn’t want this…no…this was clearly rape. Y/n clenched onto the sheets, he was defenseless to Joseph, his entire body was his’.   
He wanted to scream and holler out Joseph to stop but he knew that would just make him want him even more.  
He has changed, it was like…someone else has taken the place of Joseph, who is a sociopath, a psychopath that manipulated people for his own personal gain and pleasure. Y/n could remember just how helpless he was when he first saw Joseph, how quickly he stole his heart with just one single glance, that was his first mistake. He fell for him too quickly, he completely ignored all the warnings he got, he just thought they were overreacting, that no way Joseph could do that. He should’ve listened to Mary, to his kids, to Robert but no, he dismissed them.   
Y/n’s heart was beating out of his chest, sweat rolling down his face, he wanted to cry and beg but that hasn’t been working for the past hour, every time he did Joseph would just whip him harder, he enjoyed seeing y/n in pain, like some sadist. That’s what Joseph was, a man who got sexual pleasure from harming others, he liked the tears that would roll down y/n’s face, the panic and worry on his face, that’s what he loved.   
Joseph looked up to Y/n, he was hungry for more, y/n looked down at him, his eyes were almost on the brink of tears. Y/n watch Joseph letting out a soft sigh, as he looked down at y/n, his chest completely exposed to him, he was enjoying himself, the sick bastard. Joseph licked y/n, from his V-Line all the way up to his neck, y/n felt shivers rolling down his spine as he held his breath, clenching onto the chains that held him in place.   
“You’re a sick man, Joseph.” Y/n told him off as he glared at him.   
“Are you finally growing a pair of your own?” Joseph mocked him.   
“You’re disgusting bastard.” Y/n cursed at him.   
“Yet you never once paid attention to all the warning signs?” Joseph asked him as he sat up on the bed, looking at y/n with a cocky look. “Didn’t you notice all the red flags? What Robert told you? What my whore of a wife told you?” He asked him as he traced y/n’s jawline with the tip of his finger, y/n’s eyes widen as he felt even more panicked than before.   
“H-How did you-“  
“Idiot, I’ve been tracking you!” Joseph shouted at him. “Your phone has a microphone, I used a couple of apps to listen on to you, I didn’t want my man-candy to get away.” Joseph told him bluntly with a big grin on his face. “Oh yeah, I know exactly what you’ve been doing, how much of a thirsty guy you were, constantly having rough sex with Robert, you are satyromania ? Someone addicted to sex and rough sex for that matter?”   
“You can’t judge me.” Y/n snarled at him as he spat at Joseph, he chuckled whipping the spit from his face. “You’re a fucking mad man.”  
“Well you got me there y/n, I’ll give you that one.” Joseph then looked back at y/n as he then took out a blade, he played with the pocket knife, admiring it. “I couldn’t let you go unpunished y/n, you were obsessed with me, like a puppy you just followed me around and listened to every word I said.” He then started to laugh loudly shaking his head. “You even believed the stupid meaningless stuff I would say to you, ‘I love you’ it was like straight out of a cheesy chick movie.” Y/n looked away from, he refused to look at him, Joseph noticed that was he traced the blade against y/n’s jawline, nicking him on the bottom chin.   
“Well, what are you waiting for? Just kill me already.” Y/n snarled at him. he has given up.   
“But what about Amanda? You just wanna leave her?”  
“She dissevers better…I-I was barely there for her.” Y/n told him as he looked away into the distance. “I-I can’t raise her…she’s been raising herself.”  
“Really now?”  
“I’m not a good uncle or even a role model…” Y/n’s voice started to crack. “j-just kill me already, I’d rather die than spend one more second here.” Joseph sneered as he sliced y/n on the stomach, y/n screamed in pain as blood rolled down his body.   
“YOU DON’T GET TO DECIDE WHEN YOU DIE!” Joseph shouted at him, he just broke. Joseph quickly calmed himself down as he wiped the blood from his knife onto y/n’s face, smearing his fresh red blood onto him, just then the got a sick idea, he pulled out his phone, y/n was confused at first but just then he could hear Amanda on the other line, his phone, he left it at the house. 

_"Damn it where is he?"_

Y/n could hear her rummaging through some things. 

_"Y/n?!"_ Amanda called out, he could hear her calling someone, just then he could hear his phone ringing, y/n's eyes widen his heart pounding out of his chest as he could hear her footsteps walking towards the microphone picking up the cell. _"Really?"_

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! I'LL END YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Y/n screamed at him, as he tried to get up from the chains but they pulled him back, y/n's veins were popping out, he was furious, he wanted to kill Joseph with his bare hands. "JOSEPH!" He hollered at him, saliva trailing down his jaw, he was like a wild animal. 

_“May God and the holy Mary be with us.”_ Joseph silently prayed, calmly, with his hands together as his blue hues looked at y/n as he took out a bottle of pills from underneath his robe, y/n looked at the pills they were sleeping pills, his eyes widen but before he could react Joseph shoved them down his throat, y/n felt himself getting light headed as his eyes rolled back, slowly his body started to no longer move, he was alive but knocked out.  
 Joseph let out a soft sigh as he ran his hand through his blonde locks, he then kissed y/n on the lips before working on y/n's next enlightenment, Joseph was going to have some fun. 


	25. Prey

Y/n’s eyesight slowly turned hazy, everything he was seeing was doubled.  His once pounding heart beat slowly became slow, his panting faded away all he could do was look up to the celling. Just a dimly lit lightbulb was in his face, he squinted a bit, noticing the dim light being covered by a figure over him. 

“J-Joseph…” Y/n chocked out before closing his eyes, his hands that were once tight on the chains slowly loosen their grip. Joseph smiled, looking down at him. 

He was helpless.

Just like a defenseless prey that was about to be devoured. 

Joseph could feel himself getting ahead of himself, he put his hand over his chest, swallowing deeply. He took long deep breaths tracing y/n’s figure with his shaky peach fingers. Playing with his pocket knife, before putting it over y/n’s chest, slowly slicing through his skin. He couldn’t help but have a large grin, that was ear to ear, watching the thick dark red blood trailing down y/n’s chest to his bellybutton. 

He loved this. 

But he didn’t know why. 

He couldn’t help himself, he was losing control again. Joseph let himself go, kissing y/n on the lips, his tongue circling the inside of Joseph’s mouth. His tongue tickling the roof of y/n’s mouth, letting out soft gasps and a few pants. Joseph licked the bottom of his lip, looking at y/n’s body. It was just expose to him, begging for him. 

He couldn’t restrain himself anymore. 

He quickly took off his robe, kissing y/n’s jawline all the way down to the top of his pants. Joseph licked his way up, but then he stopped at y/n’s chest, smirking to himself he licked the blood off of his chest. 

 

_Y/n slowly opened his eyes, he was no longer in the barn, no he was back on the boat. He let out a soft yawn, stretching his back he looked around the room, noticing his clothes on the floor._

_“Shit…not again.” Y/n muttered to himself, bringing the blankets closer to his naked body, he saw a robe that was next to him, deciding to not take the time to put on his clothes he went for the robe instead. He walked out of the bedroom to see Joseph’s figure at other side of the boat. Y/n smiled to himself, he wanted to kiss him but then he noticed…something was off._

_Y/n turned around to see they were in the ocean, not a single person in sight._

_“J-Joseph…where are we going?” Y/n asked him._

_“Didn’t you say you wanted to run away with me?” Joseph asked him calmly._

_“W-What about Amanda or Mary…your kids?”_

_“What about them?”_

_“D-Don’t you wanna go back for them?”_

_“I don’t care about them.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“I mean…do you care about Amanda? You’re not even her father.”_

_“So? I-I love Amanda look can you just take me back home-“_

_“I thought you said she deserves better?”_

_“S-She does-“_

_“Then why are you making it so difficult?”_

_“Joseph please just take me back I don’t want this-“_

_“I thought you did? I thought you loved me…”_

_“I do…”_

_“Then stay with me.”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“A-Amanda…”_

_“Who cares about that, Y/n if you truly love me you’ll let her go.”_

_“J-Joseph!” Y/n gasped loudly, his face turning pale. He was in complete shock._

_“Just stay with me-“_

_“No.”_

_“What?” Joseph then turned around to face y/n, his face in complete anger._

_“I-I can’t…I-I can’t do this anymore.” Y/n muttered softly._

_“C’mon y/n stay with me…darling.”_

_“I-I can’t..”_

_Joseph walked up to y/n wrapping his arms around y/n kissing his neck while he whisper sweet nothings into y/n’s ear, y/n glanced back at him, kissing him softly on his lips. But why didn’t something feel right, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move anymore._

 

Y/n woke up, his chest was a lot more cut up than when he was awake, he noticed Joseph was on top of him, his (eye colors) hues widen, he gasped loudly. Joseph didn’t have on his robe, his bare chest just front and center for y/n. He couldn’t even scream, something was in his mouth, it was a leather belt strap. 

**(WARNING LEMON COMING IN HOT! _Honestly it’s been a minute since I wrote shit like this and like I’m not very proud of it…but at the same time…ehhhhhhh I lost all shame a long time ago_ )**

“My poor, poor little y/n…” Joseph sad softly, running his fingers through y/n’s locks. “I was waiting for you to wake up, I had to pleasure myself to contain myself.” Y/n’s body started to shake he noticed that his bottom stomach was a bit sticky and it had semen on it. 

 _‘Oh shit.’_ Y/n thought to himself, he watched helplessly while Joseph took off y/n’s pants, y/n tried to his best to fight him off but the restraints were holding him off well. Joseph licked his lips, watching y/n struggle was another plus. He took out y/n’s member. It was limp, Joseph chuckled looking at it. 

“I haven’t seen this guy in awhile, one thing that I can tell you is you’re not bad, compared to Robert at least.” Joseph said with a hint of smugness. He then started to rub y/n’s member slowly, y/n held back, clenching onto the covers while Joseph jerked him off. 

The friction was making y/n hard, he felt himself tightening up. He let out a soft groan, the veins in his neck popping out. 

“Now, that’s not the reaction I want,” Joseph muttered, he stopped for a moment before putting the member in his mouth, y/n gasped loudly. He didn’t want this, no, he wanted to push Joseph off but why was he getting hard?

This doesn’t make sense. 

Y/n wanted to beg him to stop but he knew that would just make him even more turned on. He couldn’t do anything, he was defenseless, helpless. He knew that he just had to give up, it was like a prey that finally met it’s end. Y/n bit down on his tongue to restrain himself from hollering, tears rolling down his face, he turned the other way he couldn’t look at was being done to him. He gasped softly, Joseph was playing with him, teasing him. 

Joseph looked up, noticing y/n wasn’t facing him. He only smirked, his lips were covered in saliva. He crawled up to y/n, forcing him to look at him. 

Joseph grinned at y/n, while tears rolled down his face. 

“You have to watch me.” He told him bluntly. 

Y/n shook his head violently, but then Joseph grabbed him by the hair, yanking his hair, y/n winced in pain. Joseph grinned, licking his lips holding his head in place while he went back to his dirty work. 

His tongue circling y/n’s member, y/n held back. 

He didn’t want to give him any more pleasure. 

He just wanted to just die already. 

Y/n looked at Joseph, watching his tongue, shoving his mouth into y/n. He shut his eyes, panting, he felt himself getting hard. 

He let out a muffled loud groan and all of a sudden Joseph’s mouth was covered in the semen, he swallowed it. Joseph grinned, wiping his lips with his sleeve. 

“Well, well you still are easy to climax.” He said cockily. Y/n couldn’t help but blush, looking away from Joseph. 

Joseph looked at his phone, noticing the time. “I better get going Mary’s gonna be home soon.” He said bluntly. Y/n’s eyes widen, Joseph got off of him, he was no longer wearing his priest robe but put on his iconic pink polo shirt. 

_**(LEMON END!)** _

Y/n looked at him shocked, he tried to speak out but he was muffled by the belt. Joseph turned back at y/n, he had a sly grin on his face. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back, I’m not finished with you yet.” He said bluntly. Y/n tried to get up and scream but he couldn’t. Joseph pulled up his pants and winked at y/n. “The cookies don’t bake themselves I’ll make sure to pop by though and say 'Hi' to Amanda.” He said with cynical grin before walking out of the barn, y/n panted, sweat rolling down his face. 

He was stuck, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream. He was Joseph’s bitch and that was all he was. 

 

Joseph drove to his home in the cul-de-sac, he noticed Amanda at Y/n’s porch looking out to the road. She looked worried and upset, glancing at her phone before looking back up, she noticed Joseph and waved at him. 

“Hey, Joseph!” She called to him.

“Hello, Amanda.” Joseph greeted her with calm composure, Amanda got up from the step and ran up to him. 

“Have you seen y/n? He hasn’t been home yet and he normally hangs out with you-“

“N-No I haven’t, why..i-is something the matter?”

“Well…” Amanda muttered playing with her fingers. “I-I tried calling him and texting him but he won’t respond! He always responds to me-I mean…I-I’m just worried about him.”

“Maybe he’s with Robert?” Joseph asked Amanda.

“Robert?” Amanda questioned. 

“I thought you knew…they’ve been…well…together… a lot lately.” Joseph stuttered. Amanda looked at him a bit shocked, before realizing what he meant, her face turned a bit pink. 

“O-Oh…” She stuttered. 

“But I’ll tell you what, if he doesn’t show up by the morning tomorrow I’ll help you look for him,” Joseph told her with a reassuring grin, putting his hand over her shoulder. “What do ya say?” 

“Sure,” Amanda said with a soft expression. 

“Now I don’t want you to go hungry how about you have dinner at my place? I’m about to cook some of my famous lasagna and cookies for desert!” Joseph said with a fake grin.

“Sure that sounds great!” Amanda said with a grin, Joseph smiled in response walking back to his place with Amanda by his side. “Thank you Joseph, h-hopefully y/n shows up…h-he’s never done this before.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Joseph lied right through his teeth, he couldn’t help but let out a small sly grin. He couldn’t believe how easily he was able to manipulate her and now he has something that’s important.

_Her trust._


End file.
